El baile de primavera
by Libelula19
Summary: El baile se acerca y Edward quiere sorprender a su novia, por lo que le pedira a Bella su ayuda. ¿Podra Bella ayudarlo al estar enamorada de el? ¿Edward conocera sus verdaderos sentimientos? Todos Humanos. BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

Otra vez la dichosa lluvia, ¿Es que nunca iba a parar de llover?

Bufe y enchufe los parabrisas para poder ver la carretera con mayor claridad.

Así era mi vida desde el día que me mude a Fork con Charlie, mi padre. Fue hace aproximadamente unos diez años, cuando mi alocada madre, Renne, se volvió a casar con un jugador de béisbol y decidió acompañarlo hasta el fin del mundo, en este caso a Jacksonville, donde viven actualmente.

Phill, así se llama mi "otro" padre, me cae bastante bien, es mucho mas joven que Renne pero es un buen hombre y la hace muy feliz. Cuando me dieron la noticia de la mudanza y de a todas las cuidades a las que tendríamos que ir sin tener un destino fijo, pensé que lo mejor era mudarme con mi padre, ya que lo extrañaba y no pasaba todo el tiempo que me gustaría con el, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a mi madre. Estuvo toda la semana rogándome que me quedase con ella que iba a ser muy divertido el estar viajando y conociendo lugares. Como es obvio no acepte.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos mis amigos y conocidos me llaman Bella a secas, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, me hace sentir vieja. Tengo 17 años y en Septiembre cumpliré los "adorados" 18, por lo que estoy en mi último año de instituto y el próximo año ya iré a la universidad. Desde hace bastante tiempo, tengo decidido que estudiare Literatura, es mi sueño. Desde que era pequeñita siempre me ha gustado mucho leer y todo lo relacionado con ello.

Me considero una chica tímida y responsable, madura para mi edad, algo que me lo recuerdan constantemente, pero cuando entro en confianza con la gente y con mis amigos soy mucho más abierta y extrovertida. Solo hay que conocerme.

Me gusta mucho el baile, en Phoenix me pasaba todo el día mirando documentales y videos por internet de gente bailando todo tipo de estilos, pero no me animaba a asistir a clases de baile. Cuando me mude a Fork, mi padre se canso de verme diariamente embodada delante del televisor y me llevo a una escuela de baile en Port Angeles. Muy poca gente que conozco sabe que bailo bastante bien y aunque lo contase no creo que alguien en su sano juicio se creyese que Bella Swan baila bien. ¿Por qué? Pues por que todos los días me levanto con el pie izquierdo, a decir verdad me tropiezo con mis propios pies, en definitiva soy muy pero que muy torpe. Algo que cuando bailo desaparece, mi torpeza no se manifiesta en esos momentos, algo que agradezco mucho. Parece que me transformo, parezco otra persona y eso me encanta.

Mire por la ventana de mi coche y pude distinguir los grandes árboles que adornaban el desvío hacia casa de Alice.

Alice Cullen es desde que me mude a Fork junto con Rosalie Hale mi apoyo. Recuerdo el primer día que fui al colegio y ellas se acercaron a mi con una sonrisa en lugar de señalarme y mirarme raro por ser la nueva, es algo que nunca se lo voy a poder agradecer. Estamos juntas y somos amigas desde entonces y son unas chicas geniales. Aunque éramos distintas y teníamos gustos distintos éramos almas gemelas, creo que no podía tener amigas mejores que ellas.

Alice era la mas loca de las tres. No podía estar quieta más de cinco minutos y era hiperactiva a más no poder. Algunas veces me ponía de los nervios. Rose era mas tranquila, pero era la que mas carácter tenia de todas. A primera vista intimidaba bastante, es la típica chica con la que sabes que no deberías de meterte por que saldrás mal parada o parado. Las dos tenían novio, que formaban parte de los más populares del instituto y yo era la única soltera. Las dos son preciosas y con unas curvas de infarto, lo que también suma que son realmente ricas y visten a la moda. Yo era mas pasota a la hora de vestir, lo que mas me importaba era ir cómoda y ni Alice ni Rosalie me iban a quitar, por mas que lo intentasen, mis vaqueros y mis converses. No me gustaba ir a clase muy arreglada. Para salir era otra cosa, no me importaba que jugasen a la barbie Bella de vez en cuando, por que cuando lo hacían estaba contenta con el resultado. Intentaban elegirme ropa con la que sabían que iba a estar cómoda. Eso hace que las quiera más todavía, si es posible.

Sonreí cuando pude vislumbrar la impresionante casa de Alice a lo lejos. Era preciosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, algo que se debía a Esme, la madre de Alice, que era decoradora de interiores y tenia un gusto exquisito.

Baje del coche y corrí hasta la entrada para mojarme lo menos posible. Llame al timbre y espere .Escuche pasos y la puerta se abrió para ver a mi obsesión personal. Edward Cullen. El chico más perfecto que ha pisado la tierra. Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de el, pero todo no podía ser perfecto, ya que tenia novia durante casi dos años. Era algo fuera de lo normal y no era algo que pensase yo sola, ¡que va! Todo el instituto y seguramente chicas que vivían a las afueras, pensaban que era el chico más increíble que conocían. Su pelo bronce te llamaba a tocarlo sin descanso, parecía tan suave y lo era, lo había comprobado alguna que otra vez. Sus ojos, eran… impresionantes, de un color verde esmeralda que te hipnotizaban. Su nariz recta, esos labios carnosos para besarlos sin parar y esa mandíbula cuadrada lo hacia tan sumamente atractivo. Todo en el era perfecto y mejor no hablar de su cuerpo…

-"Hola Bella. ¿Buscas a Alice?"-dijo con la sonrisa torcida mas perfecta que había visto en mi vida. Como siempre me quede sin aire.

-"Si"-dije un tanto sonrojada.

-"Pasa, esta arriba en su habitación"-dijo tan natural que daban ganas de comérselo.

-"Gracias"-dije sin mirarlo y correr hacia las escaleras rápidamente.

Nadie sabia de mi obsesión por el, creo que Alice y Rosalie sospechaban algo pero siempre que sacaban el tema me hacia la despistada y al final terminábamos cambiando el tema de la conversación. Era tan fácil como hablar de moda y de complementos, para volverlas locas y que olvidasen por un momento el tema "Emparejemos a Bella y a Edward". Sabía que no se quedaban satisfechas del todo y algunas veces Alice me enviaba indirectas, algunas de ellas demasiado directas, acerca de su hermano mellizo.

Íbamos juntos a algunas clases, biología y Educación física, esta última era mi mayor castigo. Hablábamos de vez en cuando, cuando podía hilar una frase completa, pero no éramos muy amigos, nos llevábamos bien gracias a que yo era la mejor amiga de su hermana y su compañera en biología. Eso era todo. Me ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba delante de el y esperaba con toda mi alma que no se percatase de ello.

-"¡Bells!"- grito Alice cuando entre a su cuarto-"Llegas tarde"

-"No seas exagerada"-me senté a su lado a la vez que rodaba los ojos. A veces era tan pero tan impaciente.

-"¿Quién te a abierto la puerta?"

-"Edward"-dije intentando no sonrojarme. Sin éxito.

-"Ah"- sonrió traviesa

-"No empecemos por favor"- la mire seriamente-"¿Cuándo viene Rose?"

-"Ya esta aquí. Con Emmett en su habitación"

-"No quiero imaginarme lo que hacen"-rei y Alice me acompaño.

Emmett es el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward y novio de Rosalie desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Eran una pareja encantadora. Era muy musculoso y al igual que mi amiga intimidaba bastante a primera vista por su corpulencia pero cuando abre la boca te das cuenta de que es un trozo de pan. Es muy bromista y yo soy mayormente el objeto de sus bromas, disfruta haciéndome sonrojar con cualquier comentario sexual o de otro tipo.

-"¿Qué película vamos a ver?"-dijo Alice saltando en la cama.

-"Pues… podemos ver todas las que tienes y elegimos una"

-"Si"-dijo entusiasmada. A esta chica un día le daba algo-"Vamos, las películas están en la habitación de Edward"

-"¿Qué?"- dije quedándome sin aire.

-"Películas- habitación- Edward"-dijo haciendo gestos.

-"No soy tonta Alice te he oído la primera vez, pero no pienso ir. Ve tu sola, te espero aquí"-dije mirando sus fotos colgadas en la pared.

-"De eso nada, tu siempre eres la que eliges las películas, tienes que venir"- dijo tirando de mi brazo.

-"¿Yo?"-me solté-"Alice siempre eres tu la que escoges que película vamos a ver y siempre la tienes en tu habitación. No me digas que esto es alguna encerrona de las tuyas. Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta tu hermano"-menti

-"Bella que mal pensada eres"-hizo un puchero y la mire mal-"no es nada de eso, solo se me ha olvidado escoger la película y he pensado que esta vez podrías elegirla tu y eso de que no te gusta… dejemos el tema por ahora"- dijo lo ultimo en un murmullo.

-"No, Alice me da mucha vergüenza entrar al cuarto de tu hermano"- lloriquee.

-"Por favor Bells"-dijo con su mejor cara de cachorrito degollado.

-"No, no y no. Deja de poner esa cara"- me cruce de brazos.

-"Por favor Bells"-repitio.

-"Alice…"-la mire de reojo y vi que seguía con aquella cara. Era tan frustrante-"Esta bien"-me rendí-"Pero la escogemos rápidamente"

-"Vale"-dijo cogiendo mi mano y llevándome al piso de arriba.

-"¿Edward podemos pasar?"-pregunto inocentemente la duende llamando a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

-"Adelante"- dijo aquella voz que rondaba día y noche mis pensamientos y algún que otro sueño.

Nunca había entrado a la habitación de Edward y si la de Alice me parecía bonita, no tenía palabras para describir esta. Era gigantesca y había un toque muy personal en ella, me encantaba. Tenía una cama doble al fondo de la habitación y una gran estantería repleta de cds. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención de todo fue la gran cristalera y las vistas tan maravillosas que tenia.

-"¿Bonitas verdad?"- me pregunto Edward cuando me acerque a observar las vistas mejor.

-"Son impresionantes si"-le respondí con una sonrisa tímida-"Has tenido suerte con la habitación"- rió y su risa fue música para mis oídos. ¿No tenia nada de malo este hombre?

-"Son las ventajas de tener la habitación mas pequeña. Alice y Emmett eligieron por metros y yo por vistas"-sonrio de nuevo.

-"Una decisión inteligente"- le devolví la sonrisa.

-"¿Has terminado el trabajo de biología?"

-"Si"- dije mirando hacia donde se encontraba Alice-"¿Tu?"

-"Tambien"- dijo

-"Vamos Bella, deja de charlar y ayúdame a elegir la película"- dijo Alice al otro lado de la habitación cargando con una gran pila de dvds.

Estuvimos más de diez minutos para elegir la película que íbamos a ver y ninguna de las que elegía convencía a Alice. La duende me las iba a pagar al salir de aquí. Se iba a convertir en una noche de chicas "sangrienta".

-"Me rindo"-dije sentándome en el suelo-"Me tienes mareada con tanta película, ¿Por qué no eliges tu mejor?"- Edward soltó algo parecido a una carcajada pero disimulo con una tos cuando Alice lo miro envenenadamente. Sonreí agachando la mirada.

-"¿Por qué no vemos Setp up?"- dijo Alice saltando en su sitio-"Te encanta"

-"Pero la hemos visto un millón de veces, ¿no quieres ver otra?"

-"Da igual. Vamos a mi habitación que la tengo allí de la ultima vez que la vimos. Adiós hermanito"-dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación sin mirarlo si quiera.

-"Adios duende diabólico, hasta pronto Bella"-dijo mirándome con aquella sonrisa que creí que me caería de un momento a otro.

-"Hasta luego Edward"

Salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y baje rápido hasta el cuarto de Alice para cantarle las cuarenta.

-"¿Para eso me haces ir hasta la habitación de tu hermano?"-dije cruzándome de brazos-"Se que algo tramas duende"

-"No tramo nada"-respondio encogiéndose de hombros-"Solo no se me había ocurrido volver a ver esta película"

-"Vamos a llamar a Rosalie"-dije

-"Ya voy yo, quédate preparando la película y de paso voy a por las palomitas"

-"Vale"

Estaba poniendo la película cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y sentí que el aire me faltaba.

-"Bella durmiente"-dijo una estridente voz.

-"Emmett suéltala, la estas ahogando"- escuche que le regañaba mi amiga y asentí incapaz de articular palabra.

-"Vaya lo siento Bells, tiene razón mi corazoncito te has puesto morada"-rio

-"Que gracioso"- le saque la lengua. El volvió a reír.

-"Ya están las palomitas"-dijo una feliz Alice entrando a su habitación con un gran plato repleto de palomitas.

-"¡Palomitas!"-grito corriendo a robarle el plato a Alice.

-"De eso nada grandullon, son para ver la película"

-"¿Puedo quedarme?"-dijo Emmett haciendo su puchero. Malditos hermanos engatusadores. Las tres asentimos-"¡Bien!"-alzo un puño al aire.

-"¿Qué es este jaleo?"-pregunto una voz desde la puerta.

-"El que faltaba"-dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

-"¡Jasper!"-dijo Alice colgándose a su cuello. Por un momento temí por las palomitas pero no se como estaban intactas.

Jasper era el novio de Alice desde casi preescolar. Eran una pareja, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie increíble. Tenían una sincronía que ya le gustaría a muchas parejas. Muchas veces me quedaba sorprendida con ellos, no tenían ni que hablar para saber que quería el otro. Me daban una gran envidia. También era el hermano mellizo de Rosalie y se llevaban muy bien aunque algunas veces lo disimulaban, les gustaba picarse al igual que Alice y sus hermanos. Jasper al igual que Rosalie era muy guapo, aunque no más que Edward. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules le hacían parecer de lo mas interesante, sumándole que era extraordinariamente inteligente. Le llamábamos el psicólogo del grupo, ya que daba unos consejos alucinantes y si decía algo no se solía equivocar.

-"Hola Bella, Emmett"-ambos sonreímos-"Yo también me alegro de verte hermanita"

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que hoy era noche de chicas"-pregunto Alice extrañada.

-"Lo se cariño, he venido a ver a Edward"-sonrio.

-"Quedate tío"- dijo Emmett.

-"¿Cómo me voy a quedar? Es noche de chicas"- dijo

-"Da igual, Emmett se va a quedar. Venga amorcito, quédate con nosotros"-dijo Alice mientras repartía besos por toda su cara.

-"Voy a llamar a Edward para que la vea con nosotros, ¿os parece bien?"

-"Si"-dijeron los 3

-"No"-respondi yo a la vez.

-"¿Por qué no Bella?"-preguntaron los chicos extrañados. Mire a las chicas y tenían una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Algunas veces las odiaba.

-"Alomejor sale con su novia"-dije para salir del paso.

-"No, había quedado conmigo. Tanya iba a salir también con sus amigas"

-"Ah"-dije pensando en otro argumento.

-"Vamos a por el"-dijo Emmett.

-"No eres nada sutil"-dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado una vez que se habían marchado.

-"¿De que hablas?"-pregunte inocentemente.

-"Dejala Rose, nunca lo admitirá"- iba a reprochar pero me calle al escuchar que los chicos se acercaban.

-"¿De que va esto?"-dijo Edward mientras entraba a la habitación siendo empujado por su hermano-"Emmett puedo andar, enserio, no hace falta que me empujes"- Emmett soltó una carcajada que hizo a Edward pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro.

-"Vamos a ver todos la película"-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-"¿Y la noche de chicas?"-dijo mi obsesión personal alzando una ceja.

-"Para otro día"

-"De acuerdo"-dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba-"Espero que no te moleste que me siente a tu lado. No quiero estorbar a las parejitas felices"-sonrio.

-"No, para nada"-dije disimulando mi nerviosismo.

-"¿Qué película vamos a ver?"-bramo Emmett abrazando a Rosalie por los hombros.

-"Sept up"- dijo Alice dándole al play.

-"¿Otra vez, cuantas veces la habéis visto?"-dijo Jasper.

-"Muchas pero nos gusta, ¿verdad Bella?"-pregunto Alice a mi lado.

-"Si"- sonreí.

-"Esta tarde será genial"-dijo Emmett con la boca llena de palomitas. Todos reímos.

Alice se levanto, apago las luces y se acostó quedando su cabeza apoyada en las piernas su novio. Fui a coger palomitas y la mano de Edward rozo la mía. Me puse completamente roja en cuestión de segundos y lo mire. Me estaba sonriendo con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Temblé desde la cabeza a los pies y para disimular mire al televisor donde ya había empezado la película.

Si… esta iba a ser una tarde genial.

**Hola. **

**De vuelta con otra historia nueva. Tengo que decir que sinceramente no pensaba subir otra historia hasta acabar **_**"Los viernes de Paramon"**_**pero bueno, al haber terminado **_**"Amor entre libros" **_**lo he estado pensando y no he podido resistir esta idea que ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde hace unos días. **

**Por ahora tengo en mente que será un mini fic pero no se, ya veremos como transcurre la historia. **

**Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión que es muy importante para mí.**

**Un beso**

**Pd: no tardare mucho para actualizar **_**"Los viernes de Paramon", **_**por que ya estoy de vacaciones ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

-"Vaya película"-dijo Emmett sorbiéndose la nariz disimuladamente-"que emoción de baile, ¡Mirad! Los pelos de punta"- bramo enseñándonos a todos su musculoso y bien formado brazo.

Edward soltó una carcajada a mi lado y me contagie de su alegría soltando otra carcajada.

-"Vosotros reíros pero ya os gustaría bailar así"- nos respondió enfurruñado.

-"Vamos cuñadito, no es para tanto"- dijo Jasper dándole unas palmadas consoladoras en la espalda, a lo que el "grandullon" le respondió con una mirada envenenada.

-"La verdad es que si. Me ahorraría muchos quebraderos de cabeza"- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-"¿Quebraderos de cabeza?"- le pregunto Rose divertida.

-"Si, unas cosas con Tanya"- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Se instalo un silencio incomodo en la habitación hasta que al torbellino Alice se le ocurrió intervenir.

-"La verdad es que Bella baila bastante bien y lo hace mucho mejor que los actores de la película. Además se sabe todos los pasos de memoria, ¿verdad Bells?"-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica. La mire mal.

¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerme esto? Que vergüenza. Encima Edward estaba allí.

-"¿No me digas?"-dijo Emmett conteniendo una carcajada-"Alice no me hagas reír. Bella es sin duda la chica más patosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Es imposible que baile sin tropezarse o enredarse con sus propios pies"- soltó una gran carcajada a la que se unió Jasper.

Me puse roja como un tomate, algo totalmente normal en mí. Era un rasgo característico de Bella, sonrojarse por cualquier comentario. Como lo odiaba.

-"En este caso estoy de acuerdo con Emmett"-dijo-"Sin ofender"-me miro con suplica.

-"No pasa nada"- dije sacudiendo la cabeza mire avergonzada hacia el suelo.

-"¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Claro que pasa"- me defendió Rosalie-"Alice tiene toda la razón. Bella es una gran bailarina y os lo va a demostrar a todos ahora mismo"- dijo confiada.

-"¿Qué?"-pregunte intentando pensar que había oído mal.

-"Que gran idea"-dijo Alice emocionada.

-"No, no y no. No pienso bailar. No tengo que demostrar nada, si no me creen no me importa"- dije mirando de reojo a Emmett y Jasper que se miraban arrepentidos-"No pasa nada chicos, es normal que penséis eso de mi. Soy bastante torpe y es algo lógico"- intenté sonreírles pero fracase, lo único que me salio fue una mueca bastante ridícula a mi parecer.

-"Pero es el momento para demostrar todo lo que sabes. Eres una gran profesional"- me insistió Alice poniéndose a mi lado.

-"Estoy con Alice"-dijo Rose imitándola.

-"No se…"-dije dubitativa.

-"Yo creo que las chicas tienen razón y eso que normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con sus locuras"- intervino Edward-"Ademas todos queremos verte bailar"- dijo empujándome suavemente con su hombro.

Su solo roce hizo que un cosquilleo se instalase en aquella parte y se extendiese por cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

Me sonroje, de nuevo, y para disimularlo mire hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-"Vamos Bella"-dijo Emmett sonriendo-"Callanos la boca a todos"- reí.

-"Esta bien"-dije-"Pero en este momento no puedo, necesito acompañante. Id mañana a verme ensayar.

-"¿Pero es enserio?"-dijo Emmett realmente sorprendido-"Creia que era una broma"

-"Si bailo Emmett, desde que tengo diez años"

-"Vaya, no hemos sabido nada de eso durante todo este tiempo"-dijo Jasper a su lado.

-"Tampoco me habéis preguntado"-dije sonriendo.

-"La chica tiene razón"-dijo Emmett.

-"Tengo una idea mejor"-dijo Alice con una de sus típicas sonrisas que no me gustaban nada. Me daba mala espina.

-"¿Qué idea?"-dije temiéndome lo peor.

-"¿Te acuerdas de tu ultima actuación?"-dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando algo en sus cajones.

-"Claro que me acuerdo. Rosalie y tu vinisteis a verme"

-"Pues te grabamos"-grito feliz mostrando un dvd en su mano.

-"¿Qué me que?"-dije con al boca abierta-"¿Por qué yo no se nada de eso Alice?"

-"Te grabe para que Esme te pudiese ver, me lo pidió ella y yo solo lo hice para complacerla"-dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito degollado. Odiaba cuando hacia eso-"Como estamos todos deseando verte bailar pues lo ponemos y listo"

-"No Alice…"-dije poniéndome de pie e intentando arrebatárselo.

¿Por qué tenia que hacer eso con su hermano delante? ¿No se daba cuenta de que era algo muy vergonzoso para mí?

-"Alice basta no ves que Bella no quiere que lo pongas"-intervino mi dios personal.

-"Gracias Edward"-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-"Bella, escúchame. Estos zoquetes de ahí"-dijo Rose señalando a su hermano y a su novio-"Se han reído de ti por que creen que no eres capaz de bailar. Que no sabes hacerlo, algo que haces muy pero que muy bien. Así que deja de decir tonterías de una vez, siéntate"-me estiro del brazo y me sentó al lado de Edward, que por cierto me sonrió-"y déjanos disfrutar del espectáculo"  
-"Pero Rosalie me siento ridícula viéndome"-dije enfurruñada.

-"¿Ridicula?"-dijo Alice poniendo el dvd y dándole al play-"Si eres la mejor"

-"Bueno todos en silencio que empieza la acción"-bromeo Emmett y yo rodé los ojos. Se ve que la locura era algo familiar, aunque creo que Edward no la había heredado, era el más cuerdo de los tres.

Me sonroje cuando vi que el telón se abría y los primeros acordes comenzaban a sonar. Aquí empezaba mi tortura. Bailar era mi sueño pero me daba mucha vergüenza que me viesen. Cuando bailaba me olvidaba de todo y luego me daba pena verme.

-"Mira esa es Bella"-dijo Alice emocionada señalando donde estaba yo.

-"Ya sabemos quien es Bella cariño, tranquilízate"-dijo Jasper a su lado riendo.

-"Sh"-los mando a callar Emmett como un niño pequeño mirando la pantalla embelesado. Reprimí una carcajada y negué con la cabeza al verlo.

-"Vaya, que guapa"-dijo Edward a mi lado. Me sonroje furiosamente cuando me miro sonriendo.

-"Estaba preciosa"-dijo Rosalie haciéndome sonrojar mas.

-"Nosotras elegimos el vestuario"-su comentario hizo que rodase los ojos.

-"Bueno ya esta bien, mirar la tele y callad"-dije para que parasen con los cumplidos, no me gustaban. Por el simple echo de que me ponía como un tomate cada vez que alguien me decía algún cumplido. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Soy así…

-"Asi se hace"-dijo Emmett levantando un puño al aire-"Vaya que si que sabes bailar bellita"-dijo alzando las cejas.

-"Callate y mira la tele osito"

-"Has visto eso"-dijo Emmett riendo a Jasper-"Vaya salto"

-"Se llama porte idiota"-le dijo Alice.

-"¿Quién es el flipado ese?"-pregunto Edward con una mueca.

-"Es Jacob, un pretendiente de Bella"

-"No es mi pretendiente"-dije volviéndome a sonrojar. Que manía tenían estas chicas de emparejarme con todo chico que se pusiese delante de mi-"Solo es un compañero de baile"  
-"Con un cuerpo de infarto"-dijo Emmett-"Menos mal que mi cuerpo es perfecto si no diría que es casi mejor que el mío"- Jasper rió.

-"¿Qué dices tío? De eso nada. Tu tienes mejor cuerpo"-refunfuño Edward

-"Gracias cariñito"-dijo Emmett lanzándole un beso.

Solté una carcajada.

-"Que penita que ya ha terminado"-dijo Alice apagando el dvd-"¿Qué os parecido eh? ¿Seguís pensando que nuestra Bella no sabe bailar? Es la mejor de todo Seattle"

-"Que exagerada que eres Alice, eso no es cierto"-dije mirando a los chicos.

-"Pues si no eres la mejor lo pareces"-dijo Jasper-"Siento haber dudado de tus cualidades"

-"Lo mismo digo. Espero que algún día nos hagas un baile a nosotros"

-"Algun día"-dije contenta

-"Bueno chicos ya ha terminado el espectáculo, así que marchaos para que podamos continuar con nuestra noche de chicas"-dijo Alice empujándoles fuera de su habitación.

-"Buenas noches Bella"-dijo Edward desde la puerta.

-"Buenas noches"-le respondí

-"¿Has visto la cara de Edward mientras veía a Bella bailar?"-medio grito Rosalie cuando nos sentamos las tres en la gran cama de Alice.

-"Sh"-le dije-"¿Estas loca? Te va a oír"

-"La e visto cuñadita. Creo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por que la baba no le colgase de la boca"- las dos rieron y yo las mire serias.

-"Chicas os he dicho muchas veces que ya basta con ese tema. Tu hermano tiene novia desde hace dos años y Tanya y el se quieren mucho así que deja de jugar a esto y yo creo que es mejor poner punto y final"

-"Pero a ti te gusta…"

-"No-me-gusta"-menti-"No se ya como os lo voy a decir"

-"Lo que tu digas"-contesto Rosalie sonriendo-"Yo también negaba que estaba enamorada de Emmett y de un momento a otro me encontraba desnuda en su cama"

-"Agg Rosalie, detalles no por favor"-ella rió.

-"Es mi hermano, así que estoy de acuerdo con Bella por esta vez. Déjame que te pinte las uñas Bellita durmiente"

-"Esta bien"-dije suspirando.

Haría todo lo que me pidiese menos hablar otra vez sobre Edward. Ya se me estaban agotando las excusas y no sabia que responder cuando ellas me preguntaban sobre eso. Lo único que sabía es que lo iba a negar hasta el fin de mis días, era la mejor solución. No quería que el se enterase, por lo que esto moriría conmigo.

Después de estar durante casi dos horas hablando y jugando a barbie Bella conmigo, nos fuimos a dormir y las chicas se quedaron durmiendo en un santiamén. Yo como no, no podía dormir. Siempre que me quedaba en casa de Alice me pasaba eso, saber que Edward se encontraba durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que yo, me ponía los pelos de punta y hacia que miles de mariposas volasen sin control por mi estomago. Entupidas mariposas, ¿no podían dormir como todo el mundo? Tenían que tenerme en vela hasta altas horas de la noche.

Pensé que lo mejor era bajar a la cocina y hacerme un vaso de leche caliente, eso calmaba mis nervios y me servia en mis noches de insomnio. Baje con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Al llegar abajo me pegue a la pared para guiarme, no es que me supiera al detalle la cada de Alice y agradecí que esa noche había luna llena por que si no me habría matado ya.

Cuando abrí al puerta de la cocina coche con algo o mejor dicho contra alguien y me tapo la boca antes de que soltase un grito. Forcejeé durante un momento hasta que la persona que me había agarrado y metido en la cocina me soltó y quito la mano de mi boca.

-"No grites, soy Edward"-dijo.

-"¿Edward?"-suspires aliviada-"Que susto me has dado, creía que eras un ladrón"-rio.

-"Habria sonado la alarma"-dijo sonriendo

-"Es verdad. Yo no tengo alarma así que no había pensando en eso"-dije sonriéndole de vuelta

-"¿No puedes dormir?"-me pregunto

-"No. Venia a por un vaso de leche caliente para ver si me puedo dormir, ¿y tu?"-pregunte nerviosa. Estaba echa un flan, su sola presencia hacia que mi cuerpo se volviese gelatina. Me controle para parecer una persona normal y hablar sin que mi nerviosismo se notase. No tenia muchas oportunidades de estar así con Edward y debía de aprovecharlo.

-"No, he discutido con Tanya esta noche y no podía dormir"-me dijo con tristeza.

¡Ja! Toma esa pu… contrólate Bella, me dije internamente.

-"Lo siento"-menti-"Si quieres hablar…"

-"Gracias pero prefiero no hablar de eso. No quiero amargarte"

-"No lo haces, enserio si quieres hablar puedes contármelo"

-"Esta bien"-dijo sonriendo-"Se ha enfadado por que hoy no he salido con ella y me he quedado con vosotros. Dice que no pasamos tiempo juntos"

-"Pero si os pasáis todos los días juntos"

-"Eso le he dicho yo"-dijo airado-"Pero así sois las mujeres. Nada os parece suficiente"-dijo con humor

-"Oye, que estoy aquí para animarte, no te pases un pelo"-bromee y el soltó una carcajada

-"Bella"-dijo-"¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros. Nadie puede enterarse, ni siquiera Alice, ya sabes como es no puede tener nada callado"

-"Esta bien"-dije nerviosa. ¿Qué me iba a pedir este muchacho? La verdad es que fuese lo que fuese le iba a decir que si…

-"Veras, como estoy enfadado con Tanya quiero darle una sorpresa y bueno, se que para ella el baile de primavera es muy importante y quedan unas semanas para el…"-me miro.

-"Y…"-le incite a seguir.

-"Me gustaría que me enseñases a bailar para sorprender a Tanya. Soy muy torpe y quiero que me perdone y que todo sea perfecto ese día, ¿me harías ese favor? ¿Me enseñarías a bailar?"-pregunto expectante.

El aire se quedo atorado en mis pulmones y no podía articular palabra. Vale, no era el tipo de favor que esperaba que Edward me iba a pedir. No soportaba a su novia, por el simple echo de que estaba con el amor de mi vida y claro, ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Edward y hacer que para ella fuese el mejor día de su vida, cuando yo era la que quería estar allí y bailar con el? Quería disfrutar de el y eso es lo que me hizo pensar seriamente. Si yo le enseñaba a bailar pasaría tiempo con el, mucho mas tiempo del que pasábamos actualmente, que era prácticamente nulo. La idea de pasar tiempo con Edward me hizo sonreír, ¿Por que no? Pensé, este era mi último año de instituto y en Forks, no sabía si lo iba a volver a ver al terminar el instituto. Cada uno se iba a una universidad diferente y tenia que aprovechar mi oportunidad.

-"Claro que te ayudare"-dije sonriendo-"Seras el mejor bailarín de la historia"-bromee.

-"Muchas gracias Bella. De verdad que muchas gracias"-dijo abrazándome.

Me quede en shock durante una fracción de segundo y una gran sonrisa pinto mi cara cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeándome la cintura.

Así era donde quería estar toda mi vida, pero sabía que tenía que conformarme con unas cuantas semanas…

**Tengo que seros sincera al decir que no estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capitulo. Por una parte me gusta pero por otra creo que le falta algo, de todas formas ya tengo mas o menos estructurado el tercer capitulo y os prometo que es mucho mas interesante que este.**

**Aquí os dejo el link con el "baile" que hace Bella en el dvd que gravo Alice y Rosalie jajaja. A ver, es el baile que hacen en Sept Up pero olvidar eso y pensar que es Bella y Jacob jaja, si! Jacob ataca de nuevo, es un poco pesado, ¿verdad? Ojojojo jajaaj**

**http: / www . youtube**** . com / watch?v = 8fHFboOXWzk**

**Bueno pues espero que os guste, esta historia es muy bonita, o por lo menos asi la tengo pensada en mi cabeza, creo que esla mas romantica que he escrito, incluso mas bonita que Amor entre libros, osea que si os gusto, esta os gustara ( o eso espero)**

**Bueno pues ya me despido por que estoy escribiendo la biblia jaja **

**Pd: gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el primer capitulo, mil gracias. **

**Besos**


	3. Chapter 3

-"Primera, Segunda, tercera"-decia a las niñas que tenia delante de mi-"Demi plie. No Sarah, así no"-le dije a la niña morena que me miraba con ojos asustados, cuando fallo en el movimiento.

-"No se hacerlo profe"-dijo con un puchero.

-"No pasa nada cariño"-le dije poniéndome a su altura-"Para eso estamos aquí. Yo tampoco sabía hacerlo y ahora mira. Venga vamos a intentarlo otra vez, ¿vale?"-le sonreí para animarla y ella asintió sonriente.

Estuve una media hora mas intentado que las niñas ejecutasen bien un demi plie, era algo fundamental en el ballet y quería que Samantha, la dueña, viese que era una buena profesora y que la confianza que me había dado no era en vano.

-"Muy bien chicas. El jueves a la misma hora"-dije una vez que había acabado el ensayo-"¿Ha sido divertido?"

-"Si"-dijeron todas a la vez riendo.

-"Me alegro mucho"-dije feliz-"Hasta luego niñas"

-"Adios profe"-me dijo una de ellas con una gran sonrisa cuando paso por mi lado.

-"Adios Elisabeth"- conteste alborotándole el pelo.

Me gustaba tanto dar clases a estas niñas tan monas. Algunas veces era un poco cansando compaginar esto, mis ensayos y los estudios, no sabia de donde, pero sacaba el tiempo necesario para poder hacerlo todo. Me sentía orgullosa de ello, era una chica muy responsable. Por lo menos era lo que me decía todo el mundo y yo estaba deacuerdo, cosa rara, con ellos.

-"Tienes mucha mano con los niños"-dijo Edward a mis espaldas. Pegue un pequeño bote y disimule rápidamente. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba mi obsesión tan guapo como siempre apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de esas que me cortaban la respiración. ¿Se podía ser tan guapo? Era un pecado andante.

Ah si, me había olvidado decir que este era mi primer día de clase con Edward. Me sentía tan nerviosa durante todo el día que ni siquiera había podido probar bocado, pero en este momento no sabia por que pero todos los nervios se habían esfumando, algo raro en mi. Pensé que seria por que íbamos a hacer algo que yo sabia que controlaba a la perfección, aquí el torpe de los dos era el. Sonreí involuntariamente y Edward me miro alzando una ceja.

-"No es para tanto. Solo hay que saber que hacer y que decirles. Se deprimen mucho cuando no les salen las cosas, espero que tu no seas igual"-sonrei.

-"No puedo prometerte nada"-rei.

-"¿Empezamos?"-dije acercándome hacia el aparato de música.

-"Cuando quieras"-me quede mirándolo mas de la cuenta-"¿Qué?"-me pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que miraba su ropa.

-"¿Vas a bailar así?"-pregunte divertida.

-"Pues claro"-dijo mirando su ropa-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"No se baila en vaqueros"

-"No pienso ponerme mayas"-refunfuño y solté una carcajada.

-"¿Por qué no? Así es como se baila en este salón"-dije seriamente intentando que una carcajada no saliese de mis labios.

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"-dijo asustado.

No pude controlarme y una sonora carcajada salio de mis labios, haciendo que Edward se cruzase de brazos fingiendo estar enfadado.

-"Es broma"-dije riendo.

-"No me hace gracia"-disimulo una sonrisa-"Por un momento creí que me ibas a obligar a enfundarme en esas mayas pegadas que marcan paquete"-solto una carcajada y me uní a el.

Eso de ponerle mayas no era una mala idea después de todo, puede que otro día…

-"Bueno, ¿por donde empezamos?"-me dijo nervioso-"Ya te advierto que soy bastante torpe"

-"Tranquilizate Edward"-le dije dándole al play-"Estas en buenas manos"-suspiro con nerviosismo de nuevo.

-"Eso lo se pero…"

-"Bueno, deja de pensar eso y comencemos"-me acerque a el cuando comenzó a sonar la canción-"Vamos a empezar por lo básico"

-"¿Qué es lo básico?"-me dijo un poco nervioso mientras me acercaba a el.

-"Pues lo básico, es para ver que es lo que sabes hacer"-le guiñe un ojo. ¿De donde había salido eso?

Nunca había sido así de… normal cuando estaba con el o cerca y me gustaba demasiado.

-"Lo básico es nada. Soy todo lo contrario a ti. Torpe en la pista de baile y fuera de ella me manejo bastante bien"-rei.

-"Pues empezaremos viendo como te mueves"  
-"¿Qué?"-dijo con los ojos desorbitados-"No, Bella por favor, no me hagas esto, me da mucha vergüenza. Te vas a reír de mí"- hizo una especie de puchero y solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-"¿Cómo me voy a reír de ti Edward? Venga no digas tonterías. Ahora muévete al ritmo de la música"-dije mientras sonaba Listen, de Beyonce.

-"Pero si esto no tiene ritmo"-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-"Claro que lo tiene. Todo tiene su ritmo, solo tienes que saber encontrarlo"-dije.

-"Pues yo eso no se hacerlo"-dijo haciendo un gesto bastante mono mientras agudizaba el oído.

-"Venga Edward inténtalo"-dije subiendo el volumen.

-"Aunque subas el volumen sigo sin encontrarle el ritmo"-rei.

-"Vamos, empieza a bailar"- le dije moviéndome un poco para que viese como se hacia mas o menos.

-"¿Solo?"-dijo con pánico.

-"Claro, tengo que ver la materia prima primero"

-"No me hagas bailar solo Bella, esto ya es demasiado vergonzoso"-lloriqueo. Solté otra carcajada. No pensaba que esto iba a ser tan divertido.

-"Esta bien"- conteste divertida-"No tienes que bailar solo, pero si conmigo"

-"Bueno, eso me parece bien"-dijo mientras me cogía la mano que le ofrecía.

-"Intenta seguirme el ritmo, sobre todo evita pisarme"-bromee.

-"No puedo prometerte nada"-dijo sonriendo torcidamente e hizo que yo le pisase al quedar embobada por su hermosa sonrisa.

-"Vaya, creo que la torpe ahora eres tu, ¿me he equivocado de profesora?"-me pregunto divertido.

-"De eso nada Cullen"-dije fingiendo molestia-"Cierra el pico y vamos a bailar"-solto una carcajada y se dejo llevar por mi mientras reíamos cuando me pisaba o hacia que casi nos cayésemos los dos.

-"Tenias razón al decir que eres torpe"-le dije una vez que había terminado la clase y estaba cerrado el salón.

-"No seas cruel"-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-"Tienes razón, perdóname"

-"No importa"-dijo sonriendo-"¿Cómo te vas a casa?"-me pregunto parándonos al salir tras un pequeño silencio.

-"Tengo que coger el autobús. Siempre vengo a clase así, no me traigo el coche por que Charlie no se fía. Puede que me deje tirada en la carretera"-me encogí de hombros.

-"Tu padre tiene razón, es un coche muy viejo"

-"Oye"-le dije a la vez que le daba un golpe en el hombro-"Deja a mi furgoneta en paz, no te ha hecho nada"-el rió.

-"No me ha hecho nada pero reconoce que a tu coche le quedan dos telediarios"

-"¡Jamas!"-dije-"Y te aconsejo Edward Cullen que si quieres seguir viviendo y aprendiendo a bailar no vuelvas a decir nada malo de mi chevy"-dije mirándolo envenenadamente.

-"Entendido"-dijo levantando las manos.

-"Asi me gusta"-rei-"Creo que será mejor que vaya a la parada si no quiero perder el autobús"- dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Yo te llevo"-dijo

-"No hace falta enserio"-conteste rápidamente.

-"No es molestia"

-"¿Enserio? Puede que hayas quedado con Tanya y…"

-"No he quedado con ella, enserio, no te preocupes. Me sentiría mal al dejarte irte en autobús hasta Fork y yo tan a gusto en mi volvo. Esme se enfadaría mucho si se entera de eso"-sonrei

-"Tienes razón"

-"Siempre la tengo"-rei-"¿Te apetece que antes vayamos a cenar?"

-"¿A cenar?"-asintio-"No le he dicho nada a Charlie, se preocupara"

-"Pues llámale"-dijo tendiéndome el su teléfono.

-"Gracias"-dije cogiéndolo nerviosa. ¿Enserio Edward, el chico del que estoy enamorada platónicamente me esta invitando a cenar? ¿El y yo solos? Quise pellizcarme para ver si era verdad o todo esto era producto de mi subconsciente traicionero.

Llame varias veces pero no me contesto nadie y supuse que no había vuelto de la comisaría.

-"Charlie no me contesta las llamadas, supongo que aun estará en el trabajo o habrá ido a la reserva"-le dije a Edward devolviéndole su teléfono móvil.

-"Ya ves que no hay problema, volveremos rápidamente para que Charlie no se enfade contigo, además yo le caigo bien y le explicare que te he secuestrado a cenar si se llega a enfadar contigo"

-"Ten cuidado, tiene un arma"-dije abriendo los ojos.

-"No había caído en eso"-dijo asustado y reí.

-"¿Cómo es eso de que le caes bien a Charlie?"-le pregunte antes de que arrancase el volvo. El me miro de reojo y soltó una sonora carcajada antes de salir como una bala del aparcamiento.

-"Espero que te guste la comida italiana"-dijo abriéndome la puerta del coche, después de estar dando vueltas, en un completo silencio, durante unos diez minutos.

No sabia a donde me llevaba y dentro de mi comenzaba a crecer de nuevo el nerviosismo y las malditas mariposas que no dejaban de revolotear en mi estomago cada vez que aspiraba y su aroma me llegaba hasta la ultima terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, o cada vez que lo miraba de reojo y caía en la cuenta de que por primera vez estaba con el dentro de su flamante volvo, solos. Eso ultimo era lo que mas nerviosa me ponía, el estar a solas con el durante mas de dos horas. Solo había estado con el en compañía de Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, algunas veces también de Tanya o en biología rodeados de gente. Nunca habíamos estado tan solos como ahora y eso me ponía desquiciada.

-"Claro, es mi preferida"-le respondí intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Quería no parecer nerviosa y tenia que concentrarme para lograrlo.  
-"Me alegro por ello"-sonrio sinceramente.

-"¿Dónde me has traído?"-le pregunte mientras nos acercábamos al local. Me moría de curiosidad.

-"Al mejor restaurante de comida italiana de Port Angeles, La Bella Italia"-me sonrió torcidamente.

-"¿No será muy caro verdad?"-dije parándome de golpe en la entrada.

-"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-dijo extrañado.

-"Por que no llevo mucho dinero encima"-le conteste alarmada. No había pensando en el dinero, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Edward nublaba todo razonamiento, cuando me pregunto si quería ir a cenar con el, no pensé en nada mas que en el, en estar mas tiempo con el y ¿Cómo iba a ir a cenar sin dinero? si, definitivamente era tonta.

-"Bella, tu no vas a pagar. Yo he invitado y pagare todo"-dijo relajadamente.

-"No, claro que no. Intentare pagar mi parte y si me falta algo tu me lo prestaras"

-"Pagare toda la cuenta y no se hable mas"

-"Simplemente será un préstamo, te lo devolveré"

-"Bella"-dijo abriéndome la puerta-"Cierra el pico y vamos a cenar"-dijo repitiendo las palabras que yo le había soltado hace unos minutos antes"-lo mire mal, pero le hice caso y entre al restaurante.

-"¿Qué desean?"-dijo una despampanante rubia cuando nos acercamos al mostrador.

-"Una mesa para dos"-contesto Edward educadamente.

-"Claro, señor"-le dijo coquetamente aquella chica-"Sigame"-le dijo mirándolo.

Hice una mueca, no se podía ser más descarada y menos sutil. Se lo comía con los ojos y parecía que Edward no se daba cuenta de nada.

-"¿Quieres pedir algo ya?"-le pregunto mirándolo, una vez que nos asigno una mesa.

¿Estoy pintada en la pared? Pensé.

-"¿Bella?"-dijo Edward mirándome e ignorando a la chica. Algo que me gusto muchísimo, a decir verdad.

-"Mmm, si"-dije mirando la carta-"Quiero una coca-cola y raviolis con tomate"

-"Lo mismo para mi"-dijo Edward dándole la carta casi sin mirarla.

-"Que sutil"-dije rodando los ojos cuando la chica se marcho disgustada por la ignorancia de Edward.

-"¿De que hablas?"-me pregunto.

-"¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?"-el negó-"De la chica, te estaba coqueteando descaradamente, no se como no te has podido dar cuenta"

-"Estaba pendiente de otra cosa"-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Las mariposas de mi estomago decidieron dar otra vuelta por este por aquella miranda tan penetrante que Edward me estaba dando.

Cuando abrí la boca para contestar volvió la chica con la bebida y di gracias al cielo por ello.

-"Me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de que eres la mejor amiga de Alice y mi compañera de laboratorio, no se apenas nada de ti Bella"- me dijo tomando un trago de su bebida.

-"Podria decir lo mismo de ti"-sonrei.

-"Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no jugamos a las veinte preguntas?"-dijo sonriente.

-"Eso consiste en…"

-"Yo te hago una pregunta y tu me respondes. Luego me preguntas tú a mí y yo respondo. Pero solo valen veinte preguntas, así que escoge bien"

-"Esta bien"-dije sonriendo yo también.

-"Empiezo yo"-dijo pensativo-"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

-"Eso es muy fácil"-reí.

-"Responde Bella"

-"El verde"- al mismo decirlo me arrepentí enormente. Solo esperaba que no me preguntase el porque seria muy vergonzoso responder a eso

-"¿Por qué?"-dijo curioso.

-"Me toca preguntar a mi"-dije saliendo del paso.

-"Tienes razón"-rió.

-"¿Es verdad que tocas el piano?"

-"Si"

-"Esa pregunta era muy fácil. Mi turno"-dijo riendo-"¿Cómo puedes soportar a Alice mas de diez minutos?"-solte una carcajada.

-"Es mi mejor amiga, la quiero. Creo que ese sentimiento hace que puedas soportar todo de las personas a las que quieres. El mayor defecto"

-"Buena respuesta"-dijo.

-"Me toca"-dije cuando nos trajeron la comida y aquella chica intento, de nuevo, llamar la atención de Edward. Pero este parecía muy entretenido en su plato para darse cuenta de ello. Reí internamente-"Creo que estaba por preguntar yo"-dije llevándome a la boca un ravioli.

-"Eso parece"-dijo Edward sonriendo.

-"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

-"Azul"

-"¿Por qué te mudaste a Fork?"

-"¿No te lo ha contado Alice?"-le dije sorprendida.

-"La verdad es que no le he preguntado. No quería entrometerme en algo personal"

-"No es algo intimo, no es nada importante Edward. Me mude a Fork por que mi madre se volvió a casar y yo solo decidí que era el momento para darles intimidad y pasar más tiempo con Charlie. Le echaba mucho de menos y el a mí también"

-"Pero ahora echaras de menos a tu madre"

-"Claro que la extraño pero es un poco loca, ¿sabes?"-rei-"Me ha venido bien estar alejada de ella un tiempo. Me metía en muchos líos"- el rió.

-"Tu turno"-dijo masticando.

-"¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de Tanya?"-pregunte

-"Bueno, creo que de toda la vida"-rio-"Tengo que confesarte que al principio me parecía un poco pesada. Es amiga de la familia como ya sabrás y cuando éramos pequeños me perseguía a todas partes y yo solo quería quitármela de encima. Cuando teníamos trece o catorce años fue cuando me dio el primer beso y me pareció algo asqueroso"-volvio a reír y yo solté algo parecido a un gemido. Creo que me había equivocado de pregunta. No tenia que haberle preguntado por Tanya, esto era masoquismo puro y duro-"Ella no se rindió nunca y con el paso del tiempo comencé a verla como algo mas que una amiga y me di cuenta de que ella tenia razón, de que estaba enamorado de ella y que éramos el uno para el otro. Eso dice ella, que somos almas gemelas"

-¿Tu no lo crees?"-pregunte.

-"No es eso, solo que yo…"-se paro de pronto-"Oye, no se vale hacer dos preguntas seguidas, tramposa"-rei.

-"No era mi intención"

-"Es mi turno"

-"Vale, pero creo que será de camino a casa, es tarde y no quiero que Charlie se enfade conmigo"

-"Esta bien"-dijo mientras se acababa lo que le quedaba en el plato y se levanto corriendo a pagar la cuenta.

-"A este paso creo que mi cuenta con los Cullen no la podré saldar en la vida"-dije una vez rumbo Fork.

-"¿Qué cuenta?"-me dijo.

-"La cuenta bancaria"-bromee-"Alice me compra ropa y otras cosas y no me deja pagar nada y ahora tu me invitas a cenar a un restaurante que pinta bastante caro y no me dejas pagar ni una parte de mi cena"

-"¿Eres muy cabezota verdad?"

-"Para nada"-dije riendo-"Que sepas que has malgastado una pregunta"

-"Auch"-dijo divertido-"Tienes razón, creía que no te ibas a dar cuenta. Eres mas lista de lo que creía"

-"Oye"-dije haciéndome la ofendida.

-"¿Cuántos novios has tenido?"-me pregunto de repente tras un silencio.

-"No he tenido nunca novio"

-"¡Anda ya! Eso es imposible"-dijo mirándome sorprendido.

-"No estoy mintiendo, nunca he tenido novio"

-"Un royo por lo menos"

-"No"-dije sonrojada. ¿Por qué me tenia que preguntar todo esto?

-"¿Por qué? Quiero decir… vamos Bella, tu no eres nada fea. Eres bastante bonita y habrás tenido muchas oportunidades. Mike Newton por ejemplo, el te ha pedido salir muchas veces, lo se por Alice, siempre lo rechazas"

-"¿Mike? ¿Enserio?"-dije haciendo una arqueada-"Creo que seria el ultimo chico con el que saldría"-el rió.

-"Tienes razón. Mike no es un buen ejemplo. ¿Qué me dices de ese tal Jacob?"-dijo con una mueca de disgusto-"Alice dijo que te había pedido salir"

-"Jacob es solo un amigo nada mas"

-"Sigo sin encontrarle explicación. Ah, ya se lo que te pasa"-dijo sonriendo-"Tu estas interesada en otro chico"-dijo como si nada.

El aire se quedo atorado en mis pulmones y me sentí incapaz de respirar. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de el? No creo, estaba disimulando muy bien o eso creía yo. Madre mía, por favor que no se haya dado cuenta. Que vergüenza…

-"¿Qué dices?"-dije intentando sonar graciosa-"claro que no"-conteste con nerviosismo.

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"-me pregunto mirándome.

-"Mira la carretera Edward"-le dije al darme cuenta de que me miraba mas a mi que a la carretera y encima iba como un rayo. ¿Pero este muchacho no respetaba el límite de velocidad? Alice era igual, parece que los Cullen tienen algo más que la belleza y el poder de convencimiento en común.

-"No te preocupes, tengo muchos reflejos"

-"Vamos muy rápido"-dije y el rió.

-"Eres hija de policía, no me había dado cuenta de que tendrás que respetar todas las normas"

-"Pues claro que las cumplo, es lo que hay que hacer"-dije altanera.

-"No te enfades"-dijo levantando una mano y revolviéndome el pelo.

-"eh"- el rió.

-"Ya casi hemos llegado"-dijo.

-"Ah"-dije mirando por la ventana triste.

No quería llegar, quería quedarme a jugar al juego de las veinte preguntas toda la vida y que esas veinte se convirtieran en cincuenta, luego en cien, mas tarde en mil y así sucesivamente. El caso era no separarme en este momento de Edward, me lo había pasado tan bien… no quiera darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño y el nunca me haya pedido ayuda para sorprender a su novia.

Suspire.

-"¿Estas bien?"-me pregunto preocupado.

-"claro"-sonrei

-"Creo que vamos a tener que dejar el juego para la próxima vez"

-"Me parece bien"-dije mas esperanzada. Que el dijese "próxima vez" me parecía tan bien.

El resto del viaje lo pase disfrutando de la música que Edward había puesto en el coche y mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

-"Ya hemos llegado"-dijo parado frente a mi casa.

-"Charlie no ha llegado aun, las luces están apagadas"

-"¿Quieres ir a casa? Alice esta allí y así no te quedaras sola mientras llega tu padre"-dijo.

-"No, gracias pero tengo que hacerle la cena a Charlie"

-"Gracias por ayudarme, me lo he pasado muy bien y me alegro que te haya gustado la cena"

-"De nada, ya te dije que yo estoy para lo que quieras"-sonrei.

-"De nuevo gracias Bella"-dijo e hizo algo que me dejo sorprendida. Se acerco a mi y me planto un beso en la mejilla, fue un simple roce pero hizo que mi piel quemase donde sus labios habían tocado mi piel y mi corazón comenzase a bombear frenético en mi pecho-"buenas noches"-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban de una forma…

-"Buenas noches a ti también"-dije bajando del coche en contra de mi voluntad. Si no me bajaba del coche corría el peligro de que Edward se enterase de mis sentimientos hacia el por el pedazo de beso que le habría plantado.

Entre en casa y feliz le prepare la cena a Charlie. Al terminar me duche rápidamente y me tire en la cama a leer Romeo y Julieta, uno de mis libros preferidos.

Ya no me parecía tanto un sueño, el quería que volviésemos a quedar, se lo había pasado tan bien como yo y eso era algo que me alegraba sobremanera. No creo que pudiese ser más feliz, acostada en mi cama recordando su sonrisa al bailar, el tacto de sus manos y las carcajadas que soltaba cuando me pisaba. Todo en el era algo que me llamaba la atención de una manera increíble y si pensaba que estaba enamorada de el, a partir de este momento lo estaba oficialmente el doble. Ahora si que podía decir que estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

**Otro capitulo más. Siento mucho las faltas de ortografía, pero tengo el Word un poco raro y no me deja poner comas ¬¬ **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y este es mas largito que los demás, me parece. Gracias a todas por los review y espero que en este también me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Un beso y para las lectoras de **_**"Los viernes de Paramon" **_**pronto subiré capitulo. **


	4. Chapter 4

-"Auch. Ten cuidado Edward"-dije riendo.

-"Lo siento Bella, ¿Te he hecho daño?"-se separo de mi mirando hacia abajo.

-"No, que va"

-"No voy a conseguirlo nunca"-dijo sentándose en su cama.

-"¿El que no vas a conseguir?"-pregunte.

-"Esto"-nos señalo-"Llevamos una semana y aun no he aprendido nada, sigo pisándote y me molesta ser tan sumamente patoso"

-"Edward"-dije sentándome a su lado-"Solo llevas tres clases, es normal que aun no te desenvuelvas bien. Es mas, creo que no llegaras a bailar tan bien como yo pero…"- bromee.

-"Que modesta eres Bella"-rio.

-"Vamos a seguir, ¿vale?"-propuse cogiéndolo del brazo y poniéndole de pie.

Eso hizo que la famosa corriente eléctrica hiciese que mi mano picase. El me miro como si hubiese sentido lo mismo que yo, pero sabia que solo eran imaginaciones mías.

Esta semana, sobre todo los ensayos, habían sido la mar de difíciles para mí.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de el, tenia que reprimirme mucho y no lanzarme a sus brazos, besarlo sin descanso y decirle que lo quería, que dejase a la calabaza de Tanya Denali y se quedase conmigo que lo iba a hacer muy feliz, por lo menos lo intentaría.

Todo era un triste sueño, ya que sabía que Edward estaba enamorado de Tanya y que nunca se fijaría en una chica tan simple como yo. Ella lo tenía todo, era lista, guapa, con un cuerpo de infarto, de lo que yo carecía.

-"Desde la primera clase no hemos vuelto a jugar a las veinte preguntas"-dijo Edward mientras bailábamos, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Lo se"-le conteste-"Tampoco es que hayamos tenido mucho tiempo"

-"¿Qué te parece si seguimos?"

-"Centrate Edward"-le dije sonriendo, el sonrió también-"Ahora el pie izquierdo para atrás. Muy bien"-lo premie-"Ves como no es tan complicado, en realidad es casi siempre así. Cuando llevéis unos cuantos movimientos podrías darle la vuelta. Así, muy bien"-rei cuando el me dio una vuelta sonriendo torcidamente.

-"Estoy empezando a creer que soy un bailarín nato"

-"Pero si hace menos de cinco minutos te estabas lamentando y me has pisado descarado"-el rió-"Creo que tienes un problema de bipolaridad"-volvio a reír y sin poder evitarlo reí con el.

-"Se oyen pasos"-dijo soltándome rápidamente.

Tenía razón, se escuchaban pasos apresurados por la escalera hacia su habitación. Podía imaginar de quien se trataba…

Nos sentamos corriendo en las sillas delante de los libros y apuntes de biología. Esa era nuestra tapadera, el estudio. Al ir juntos a clase de biología y ser compañeros de laboratorio, habíamos decidido que nuestras "reuniones" serian eso, estudiar.

Edward no quería que Alice y nadie se enterase de esto. Entendía el por que, Emmett algunas veces llega a ser muy molesto y si se entera que su querido hermano esta dando clases de baile para impresionar a su novia, se lo estaría recordando hasta el fin de sus días.

-"Hola chicos"-dijo el torbellino Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta-"¿Seguis estudiando?"

-"¿Tu que crees?"-le dijo Edward levantando la cabeza de los apuntes.

Como bailarín no, pero como actor podría ganarse la vida. Yo en cambio estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia mentir y Alice me conocía muy bien. Se enteraría tarde o temprano.

-"Venia para llevarme a Bella a merendar"

-"No puedo Alice, tu hermano me esta ayudando a comprender los receptores del glutamato"-me encogí de hombros.

-"¿Y esa música?"-dijo alzando una ceja.

-"Nos relaja"-dijimos Edward y yo a la misma vez.

Nos miramos y disimulamos una sonrisa. Alice nos miro extrañada.

-"Solo son diez minutos, quince como mucho, vamos Edward haz un recreo"-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-"Odio cuando haces eso"-le dije y Edward rió a mi lado. Vaya un traidor.

-"Creo que podemos hacer un descanso, huelo a magdalenas"-dijo Edward lamiéndose los labios.

-"¡Si!"-grito Alice-"Te quiero hermanito"

-"Si, si Alice. Vamos a merendar"-le dijo empujándola fuera de su habitación.

-"Bueno, esta bien"-dije poniéndome de pie y siguiendo a Alice por las escaleras con Edward siguiéndonos los talones.

-"No se que te traes entre manos con mi hermano… pero me encanta"-me susurro feliz Alice bajando las escaleras.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella ya se había ido saltando por estas.

-"Esta chica cada día esta peor. Vamos"-dijo Edward empujándome con su hombro. Reí y lo seguí para empujarlo pero no lo alcance. Llegamos a la cocina riendo.

-"¿Un descanso?"-nos dijo Esme una vez en la cocina.

-"Edward dice que olía a magdalenas"-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Vaya olfato tienes hijo"-Esme rió.

-"¿Dónde esta Emmett?"-pregunte.

-"Ha salido con Rose, hoy es sábado Bellita"-dijo Alice, la mire mal, ella sabia perfectamente como odiaba esos motes que me ponía.

-"Es verdad, no se en que día vivo"

-"¿Por qué será?"-dijo Alice entre dientes. La mire envenenadamente y se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Por qué no salimos todos esta noche?"-propuso Alice dando saltitos en la silla.

-"Alice…contrólate"-le dijo su madre.

-"No puedo, he quedado con Tanya esta noche"-contesto Edward dándole un bocado a su magdalena y yo baje la cabeza triste.

-"¿Qué dices tu Bella?"-me dijo Alice.

-"No se…"-respondí.

Cuando Alice había dicho de salir, claro que me había apetecido. Tenia muchas ganas de salir todos juntos y cuando digo todos incluyo a Edward, pero claro no me acordaba que el nunca o casi nunca se venia con nosotros en las salidas que hacíamos los fines de semana, ni si quiera se sentaba con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo en el instituto. Es normal, siempre hacia planes con Tanya.

-"¿Por qué?"-dijo Alice triste

-"Es que tengo que hacerle la cena a Charlie"-vaya excusa mas triste. ¿No se me podía ocurrir otra cosa? Pensé… lo que dije, soy pésima mintiendo.

-"Vaya tontería. No vamos a salir a las ocho de la noche, te dará tiempo de sobra para hacerle tres cenas a Charlie"-dijo Alice.

-"Alice es que no me apetece mucho"

-"Por favor, hace mucho que no salimos, últimamente pasas mas tiempo con Edward que conmigo"- dijo. Me sonroje.

-"Eso no es verdad"-le dije.

-"Alice, si no quiere salir déjala"-dijo Esme-"Me voy al trabajo chicos. Portaos bien y Alice no seas muy cansada con Bella"

-"No mama"-respondio ella rodando los ojos.

-"Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que darme una ducha he quedado dentro de una hora con Tanya"-dijo Edward poniéndose de pie-"Hasta mañana Bella"-dijo revolviéndome el pelo-"Adios diablillo"

-"Adios Eddy"-dijo Alice para molestarlo y reí al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de las escaleras-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"-me pregunto.

-"¿Qué ha sido el que?"-dije sin entender.

-"Hasta mañana Bella"-dijo imitando la voz de su hermano-"Y te ha acariciado el pelo, ¿desde cuando tenéis tanta confianza?"

-"No seas exagerada Alice, solo ha sido educado. Sobre la caricia, ¿Qué caricia? Eso ha estado muy lejos de ser una caricia, me ha despeinado entera"-dije pasando mis manos por mi pelo para alisarlo.

-"Sabes que eres muy mala mintiendo"

-"Me esta ayudando con biología, quieras que no eso une lazos duende"-le dije.

-"No me llames duende"-me dijo haciendo una mueca. Reí.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?"-dije para cambiar de tema.

-"¿Te vas a venir?"-dijo con una gran sonrisa. Asentí-"Como te quiero Bella"-dijo abrazándome-"Vamos a ir a un nuevo club. El dueño es amigo de Jasper y dice que va a ser un bombazo"

-"Esta bien, ¿a que hora tengo que venir a que juguéis con barbie Bella?"-pregunte cansinamente.

-"Esa es mi chica, ya vas aprendiendo. A las nueve, cuando termines la cena de Charlie"- contesto.

-"Esta bien, será mejor que me vaya"-dije.

-"¿Dónde vas?"-me pregunto Alice extrañada detrás de mi cuando me disponía a subir las escaleras-"¿Vas a despedirte de tu Eddy?"-dijo con ojos soñadores.

-"Dejame en paz"-ella rió-"Voy a recoger mis libros y mis apuntes, que por si no te acuerdas están en la habitación de Edward, que no Eddy"-dije molesta.

-"Vaya humos"-me dijo sonriendo.

-"Tu me pones así"-le saque la lengua y escuche una carcajada antes de subir al tercer piso.

Me pare delante de la puerta, que estaba cerrada y llame nerviosa. No contestaron y pensé que estaría en la ducha, por lo que abrí la puerta despacio asomándome para no ver nada de lo que no me arrepentiría nunca de ver. Para que mentir, era todo lo que quería ver pero tenia que disimular de alguna forma ¿no?

No había monos en la costa y me acerque rápidamente a la mesa a recoger todas mis cosas mientras se escuchaba el agua caer. Me sonroje al pensar como caía el agua por el cuerpo esculpido por Miguel Ángel de Edward.

Cuando abrí la puerta para irme pensé que lo mejor seria dejarle una nota para la próxima "reunión de estudio", puesto que no sabia si nos íbamos a volver a ver en lo que quedaba de fin de semana.

Arranque una hoja de mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

_Querido Eddy,_

_Como no se si nos veremos de nuevo en lo que queda de fin de semana, quedaremos el martes en el salón como la vez pasada._

_Espero que pases un buen fin de semana_

_Un beso_

_Bella._

Releí la nota unas tres veces y la deje sobre su cama.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y entre a la habitación de Alice para despedirme.

-"Dentro de una hora mas o menos estaré aquí duende"

-"De acuerdo"-me dijo mientras sacaba mil cosas y las colocaba sobre tu tocador.

-"¿Qué es todo eso?"-dije.

-"Todo lo que vamos a necesitar para arreglarnos esta noche"-dijo mirándome sonriente.

-"Alice, parece que sois feas. No necesitáis tanto potingue, yo necesitare quizás algunos mas pero no se por que ese afán de pintarrajearse tanto"

-"Bella, no nos vamos a maquillar mucho, ya veras como nos veremos sencillas. Tu déjame a mi"  
-"Esta bien, ya he aprendido que no se puede discutir contigo en ningún aspecto"-dije cansinamente-"Me voy si no quiero llegar tarde"

-"Vale. Un besito Bella durmiente"-gruñi

-"Adios duende del bosque"-dije cerrando la puerta y se escucho una sonora carcajada proveniente de dentro.

Sonreí. Esta chica nunca iba a cambiar, pensé mientras me metía en mi chevy camino a casa.

Tenia la sensación de que esta noche seria muy larga…

**Pido perdón de nuevo por las faltas de ortografía, se que están, simplemente el Word puñetero no me deja poner acentos y me tengo que conformar con el corrector que no las pone todas, perdón de nuevo, espero saber pronto que es lo que le pasa y arreglarlo ¬¬.**

**Cambiando de tema, un capitulo no muy largo pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre dejéis vuestra opinión. **

**Espero que la historia os este gustando.**

**Un beso.**


	5. Chapter 5

Me tome una ducha tranquilamente mientras repasaba en mi cabeza cada uno de los pasos e indicaciones que Bella me había estado dando en las clases de baile que me daba.

En estos días me había dado cuenta de la persona que me había perdido conocer durante estos años, era una mujer sorprendente. Era inteligente, guapa, simpática, con un gran sentido del humor y una gran bailarina.

La había visto bailar algún día antes de los ensayos, a escondidas claro. Sabía que Bella era bastante tímida y que si le pedía que bailase no lo haría por vergüenza. Pero lo hacia de maravilla, las chicas no exageraban al decir que era la mejor de todo Seattle. Yo también lo creía.

Al salir de la ducha me anude una toalla a la cintura y entre a mi habitación. Saque la ropa que me iba a poner esta noche para mi cita con Tanya y me senté en la cama para vestirme.

Al hacerlo note que me había sentado sobre algo y extrañado lo cogi para ver que era. Una nota, ¿Qué hacia una nota encima de mi cama? La abrí, ya que estaba doblada y sonreí como un bobo, algo que estos días hacia con frecuencia, al descubrir quien era la autora de dicha nota.

_Querido Eddy,_

_Como no se si nos veremos de nuevo en lo que queda de fin de semana, quedaremos el martes en el salón como la vez pasada._

_Espero que pases un buen fin de semana_

_Un beso_

_Bella._

Volví a sonreír cuando leí de nuevo la nota. Al saber que ella se había despedido de mí antes de irse hacia que una sensación extraña se instalase en mi pecho, parecía que quemaba, como si alguien hubiese encendido una hoguera dentro de mi pecho y eso me asustaba.

No sabia por que pero cada vez que rozaba una parte de la piel de Bella, cuando nos cogíamos las manos para disponernos a bailar, cualquier roce, cualquier mirada que ella me daba, una simple sonrisa, hacía que esa hoguera se incendiase mas, que unas mariposas, que desconocía, se instalasen en mi estomago y volasen durante un tiempo, por no hablar de la corriente eléctrica que siento cuando ella me toca.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Yo tengo novia y durante dos años. Yo la amaba, o eso pensaba antes de sentir estas cosas que nunca había sentido cuando estaba con Tanya, ella no me hacia sentir de la forma en la que Bella lo hacia.

Decidí no pensar más en eso, ella era solo una amiga y yo solo me estaba confundiendo. Bella se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga y me convencí a mi mismo que era por eso el por que de estas cosas raras que pasaban en mi cuerpo. Había hablado con ella contadas veces y al pasar tiempo con ella, mas del que estoy acostumbrado, habían nacido sentimientos de amistad.

Para mi ella era un Alice, una hermana menor. Emmett también la quería así, como amiga y hermana postiza.

-"Si, eso es"-me dije mientras me quitaba la toalla y me vestía-"No tienes que comerte la cabeza Edward. Tu quieres a Tanya y Bella es una amiga, simplemente"

No tarde más de media hora en estar arreglado, pero sabia que Tanya no iba a estar puntual y decidí poner música y acostarme un rato para aclararme.

Todo era un torbellino de ideas en mi cabeza, por lo que al no despejar y aclarar nada mis pensamientos, sino enrevesarlos mas si es posible, decidí que la mejor opción era ir a por Tanya aunque tardase y así no pensar en Bella y en todas estas cosas que me quitaban el sueño.

Al bajar al segundo piso vi que la puerta de Alice estaba entreabierta y asome la cabeza lentamente.

-"Duende"-dije para llamar su atención

-"Hermanito, ¿Has cambiado de idea y te vienes con nosotros?"-dijo feliz.

-"No"-sonrei-"Solo venia a despedirme"

-"Oh"-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-"Pero he pensado que podrías decirme a donde vais a ir por si mas tarde me paso con Tanya"-dije.

-"Demons, es un club que han abierto nuevo. Dame un toque y salgo por ti"-dijo sonriente-"Me gusta que te integres con nosotros"

-"Pero llevare a Tanya"-dije advirtiéndole-"No quiero que seáis desagradables con ella como siempre hacéis"

-"Nosotros no somos desagradables, es ella"-se defendió.

-"Alice, por favor"

-"No"-rodo los ojos-"Nos portaremos bien"

-"Asi me gusta. Adiós"-dije diciéndole adiós con la mano.

-"Adios Eddy"

Bufe, ¿Cuándo iban a entender que odiaba ese mote? Todo por culpa de mi novia y sus "astutos" diminutivos.

Entre al salón para despedirme de mis padres que estaban sentados en los sofás.

-"Adios mama"-dije dándole un beso.

-"¿Saldras con Tanya?"-me pregunto levantando la vista del libro que leía.

-"Si, iremos a cenar y puede que mas tarde nos pasemos al club donde van Alice y Emmett"

-"Me parece una idea estupenda"-dijo mi padre desde el otro sillón-"Sabes que tus hermanos y Tanya no congenian del todo y es una buena idea para juntarlos y que se lleven bien, después de todo es tu novia y queremos lo mejor para ti"

-"Gracias papa"

-"Que lo pases bien hijo"-dijo mi madre dándome un beso.

-"Adios"-me despedí de ambos.

Me monte en mi volvo y partí rumbo a casa de Tanya.

No me equivocaba nada al pensar que iba a llegar tarde y no iba a estar preparada a la hora que habíamos quedado. Mujeres… Tuve que estar esperándola durante más de un cuarto de hora, sin contar el tiempo que tarde a propósito en casa para no tener que esperarla.

Comenzaba a desesperarme cuando se abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió una feliz Tanya, con un vestido blanco con flores rojas.

-"Hola Eddy, mi amor"-dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-"Llegas tarde"-le dije arrancando el coche.

-"Lo se, pero Irina me había quitado el vestido que quería ponerme para esta noche y ya sabes la rabia que me da que haga esas cosas. Por suerte lo recupere y mírame, ¿a que estoy guapa?"

-"Claro que lo estas"-dije reprimiéndome el impulso de rodar los ojos por la estupidez que acaba de decir.

Tanya no era una chica tonta, todo lo contrario era una chica inteligente pero algunas veces muy superficial. Lo más importante era el aspecto, como se veía y que es lo que llevaba puesto. Todo lo contrario a… ¡Basta Edward! Me recrimine.

-"Ya lo sabia"-dijo sonriendo y mirándose en el espejo del retrovisor.

-"¿Iremos a cenar a casa de tus abuelos?"-le pregunte.

-"Claro, como siempre, ¿No quieres?"-dijo

-"Si, claro que si. Era solo una pregunta. Pasemos primero por la cena, ¿Pizza?"

-"¿Pizza?"-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto-"Por que no mejor vamos a cenar a la Bella Italia, hace mucho que no me llevas"-dijo coqueta.

Cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras vino el nombre de Bella, otra vez, directamente a mi cabeza. Lo que me faltaba, pensé. Ese restaurante me iba a recordar a ella siempre que fuese y no quería que en mi cita con Tanya estuviese ella presente en ningún sentido. Era lo que me había propuesto al salir de mi casa y era lo que pensaba hacer, costase lo que costase.

-"Cariño, habíamos dicho que iba a ser una noche tranquila. No quiero ir a cenar a un lugar repleto gente, quiero estar a solas contigo"-dije seductoramente para convencerla. Tanya algunas veces y con un tono coqueto era fácil de convencer, la conocía y sabia que con este tono de voz hacia todo o casi todo lo que me proponía.

-"De acuerdo"-me dijo sonriendo-"Podemos ir y pedir la comida para llevar"

-"Tanya…"-dije mirándola de reojo.

-"Por fi Eddy"-me encogí cuando me dijo así del disgusto-"Es una buena idea, tu quieres intimidad y yo quiero cenar italiano. Es un plan perfecto"

Vale, me estaba haciendo el machito antes. Tanya siempre se salía con la suya, fuese lo que fuese siempre tenia que ser lo que ella dijese. Era algo que me sacaba de mis casillas, no es que fuese una chica cabezota, no, era simplemente una niña caprichosa que si no se hacia lo que ella decía lloriqueaba hasta conseguirlo.

-"Esta bien, vamos a la Bella Italia, pediré que nos lo pongan para llevar"-dije cansinamente.

-"Gracias mi amor"-dijo saltando en su sitio feliz.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde nos encontrábamos entrando al apartamento de los abuelos de Tanya. Se encontraba en Port Angeles y estaba vacío, ya que sus abuelos habían vuelto a Italia hace un año más o menos.

A ese piso íbamos nosotros casi todos los fines de semana a pasar el tiempo a solas. Nuestra primera vez fue en este piso y era, por así decirlo, como nuestro. Sus hermanas no tenían llave y no iban allí a nada y los padres de Tanya tampoco. Era nuestro lugar.

-"¿Cenamos? Tengo mucha hambre"-dije sentándome en la mesa.

-"¿Hambre de mi?"-me dijo sentándose en mis piernas.

-"Tambien"-le sonreí-"Pero primero quiero alimentarme, sino no rindo cariño"-bromee.

-"Esta bien"-rio-"Esperaremos"

Comenzamos a cenar en silencio, algo que agradecía, ya que la cabeza me iba a estallar debido a mis pensamientos hacia Bella, ¿Qué pasa ahora me iba a atormentar a todas horas esto que me esta pasando? Pero de pronto Tanya comenzó a hablar de lo que le había pasado esta tarde en la peluquería y todo lo que se había comprado en las rebajas. Asentía a todo lo que ella decía y me hacia el interesado, pero no estaba prestando atención a casi nada de lo que ella decía.

Deje de escucharla cuando comenzó a relatarme con todo lujo de detalle como Victoria había perdido la virginidad con James, ¿a quien le interesaba eso? ¿Para que quiero yo saber los detalles de cómo la amiga de mi novia había tenido relaciones sexuales con su novio? Era algo que no me interesaba lo mas mínimo.

Mientras pinché un ravioli pensé en aquella noche con Bella, en todo lo que había descubierto de ella. Aquella chica de ojos marrones me llamaba la atención de una forma desbordante. Con ella seguro que no estaría teniendo esta absurda conversación, más bien monologo por parte de mi novia. Seguro que habría dicho alguno de sus comentarios ingeniosos que me hacían sonreír. Todo en ella era tan diferente a Tanya.

El cabello caoba de Bella era más suave que el de Tanya, sus labios eran más carnosos y sus ojos eran más expresivos. Mire a Tanya que seguía hablando sin parar y gesticulando mientras yo comía mi cena y sin quererlo pensaba en todas la diferencias entre ella y Bella.

-"¿Me estas escuchando?"-me pregunto molesta-"¡Edward!"-dijo pasando una mano por delante de mi cara.

-"Si, te estaba escuchando"-disimule.

-"Claro que no me estabas escuchando, llevo llamándote un rato y parecías en la luna, ¿en que estabas pensando?"-me pregunto.

En Bella…

-"En nada cariño, estaba pendiente de lo que estabas diciendo"

-"¿Y que era?"-dijo altanera.

-"¿Lo de Victoria y James?"-dije poco convencido.

-"¡Ves como no!"-grito-"Estaba contándote como Irina se ha quedado encerrada en el baño esta mañana durante una hora"

¿Enserio me estaba contando esa reverenda tontería? No podía creerlo.

-"Tanya…"

-"Dime inmediatamente que era lo que estabas pensando Edward"-se cruzo de brazos.

-"Vale te lo diré. Mi hermana me ha estado dando el follón para que hoy fuésemos con ellos a un nuevo club"-menti descaradamente.

-"¿Y?"

-"Estaba por preguntarte si…"

-"No quiero ir"-dijo volviendo a comer.

-"¿Por qué no?"-dije molesto.

-"Edward cariño, conoces perfectamente el descontento que tenemos tus hermanos y yo mutuamente. No nos caemos bien y no quiero ir y pasarla mal. Prefiero que vayamos con Victoria y James"

-"No"-dije dejando el tenedor en la mesa.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto enfurruñada.

-"Tu no quieres ir con mi familia y amigos y yo no quiero ir con los tuyos, una por otra"-me encogí de hombros.

-"Mira Edward, no se que te ocurre estos días pero, estas realmente extraño"-dijo

-"¿Yo?"-pregunte extrañado

-"Si, ¿pasa algo?"-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-"No"

-"¿Enserio?"-volvio a preguntar.

-"Claro que no pasa nada"-le dije convencido.

-"Victoria me a dicho que te vio el otro día con una chica cenando en la Bella Italia, ¿es verdad?"-me pregunto.

Me atragante con la bebida a la que acababa de dar un sorbo. Jodida Victoria, siempre metiéndose en lo que no la llaman. Esperaba que Tanya no se enterase de nada, si no la sorpresa se iba a arruinar por culpa de su gran amiga.

-"Claro que no"-dije alzando una ceja-"¿crees que te engaño?"-le pregunte.

-"No mi amor"-djo acercándose y sentándose en mis piernas-"Solo estaba un poco preocupada, no quiero que me dejes nunca"

Me sentí culpable por todo lo que me estaba sucediendo estos días y la bese furiosamente, queriendo descargar el sentimiento de culpa que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro en estos momentos. Ella respondió al instante.

No se en que momento o como pero estaba siendo arrastrado por Tanya hasta la gran cama de matrimonio y caíamos a esta, yo encima de ella. Tanya era toda lujuria en la cama, era una de las cosas que mas me gustaba de ella, se dejaba llevar de una forma asombrosa.

Seguíamos besándonos y sentí como metía sus manos por mi camiseta para quitarla y gustoso la deje hacer. Hizo que nos diésemos la vuelta y cuando se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí y levanto la cabeza no era ella, era Bella. Sacudía el pelo y me sonreía inocentemente, ¿Qué demonios? Pensé mientras ella bajaba y atacaba mis labios de nuevo, esta vez los sentí diferentes, como mas suaves. Cogi su rostro entre mis manos y la aparte de mi lentamente esperando ver de nuevo a Tanya y menos mal que era ella de nuevo. Reí.

-"¿Estas bien?"-me pregunto. Asentí y le baje la cremallera del vestido rápidamente para atacar sus senos. Ella gimió.

-"Edward…"-susurro Bella.

¿Bella? Levante de nuevo mi cabeza para mirar a Tanya pero de nuevo no era ella era Bella, por dios, esto ya roza la locura, ¿Cómo puedo estar a punto de tener sexo con mi novia y ver a otra persona? Nada menos que a Bella. No podía estar pasándome esto.

-"¿Enserio te encuentras bien?"- me dijo Tanya mirándome preocupada. Negué con la cabeza compungido.

-"No, no puedo hacerlo"-dije empujándola y sentándome en la punta de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

-"¿Qué?"-dijo ella-"claro que puedes, lo he notado"-toco mi entrepierna y aguante el aire.

-"No me refiero a eso, no tengo ganas"-me encogí de hombros-"Se me han pasado"-menti.

Me daba un terror volver a retomarlo por donde nos habíamos quedado y volver a tener visiones de una Bella mucho más salvaje encima o debajo de mí. Mi miembro palpito contento por la visión y suspire frustrado.

-"¿De que estas hablando?"-dijo a mi espalda Tanya furiosa-"No puedo creerlo"

-"No es para tanto, ¿vale? Siempre no se tienen ganas"

-"Llevamos dos semanas sin hacer nada y cuando tenemos oportunidad dices que no tienes ganas. ¿Es por la tía esa del restaurante verdad? ¿Me estas poniendo los cuernos Edward?"

-"¿Qué dices?"-la mire sorprendido-"Ya te he dicho que no te estoy engañando, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?"

-"Acostandote conmigo"

-"Ya te he dicho que no"-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

Claro que tenía ganas pero no quería verla de nuevo.

-"Pues no te creo"

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"-pregunte comenzando a cabrearme-"¿Crees de verdad que soy capaz de acostarme con otra persona?"

-"No lo se"-dijo-"Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de mi casa"-me tiro mi camiseta a la cara.

-"Tanya, te estas pasando. Todo esto es una tontería podemos hacer otras cosas"  
-"He dicho que te vayas"

-"Esta bien"-dije poniéndome la camiseta con movimientos bruscos-"Tu sabrás, aquí te quedas"

Salí rápidamente del apartamento cabreado, muy cabreado. ¿Cómo podía haberme echado por no querer acostarme con ella?

Una vez montado en mi volvo pensé que esto era de locos, nunca me había pasado esto. No había pensando en otra mujer mientras estaba con Tanya en la vida, ni si quiera Scarlett Johansson, de la cual creo que es la tía más buena que ha pisado la tierra y en el momento cumbre tenia que venirme a la mente la visión de Bella Swan. Repito, una locura.

Lo peor de todo no era simplemente las visiones, sino que estas habían echo que mi excitación aumentase considerablemente. Ver a Bella me había excitado mas que imaginarme a Tanya haciéndome cualquier cosa. Por dios… tenía que controlarme por que mi miembro comenzaba a cobrar vida de nuevo al pensar en Bella.

Arranque y pensé que lo mejor seria irme a casa a descansar, ya que mañana seria otro día. Otro día mejor.

Iba camino a casa cuando vi a lo lejos una gran multitud de gente esperando para entrar a un club. Leí el cartel y me acorde que era al cual me dijo Alice que iban a ir esta noche. Pensé en quedarme un rato, de todas formas me había parecido escuchar a Bella rechazar la invitación de mi hermana para salir esta noche.

¿Qué de malo tenia entrar y tomarme algo con mis hermanos y cuñados? Nada…

**Hoy actu doble, por que este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito. Pensaba subirlo mañana pero no he podido resistirme. No tendréis queja de mí **

**El capitulo 4 solo ha tenido cuatro review****, ¿No os ha gustado? Pensé que este fic os iba a gustar mas pero bueno espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado y muchas gracias por los review ^^. **

**Me ha hecho mucha gracia leer los review y ver que habéis acertado en todo jajaja. **

**Un beso y hasta pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

Habían estado jugando a barbie Bella durante casi una hora. Me arrepentí de haber accedido a ello en el instante en el que Rose cerro la puerta de la habitación de Alice cuando puse un pie dentro de ella.

Estas chicas eran demasiado obsesivas con algunos temas y la moda era uno de ellos. Nunca se cansaban de martirizarme y torturarme con maquillaje, vestidos, tacones altos, aun sabiendo que los odiaba. Los tacones y yo no nos llevábamos nada bien, eran mi enemigo mortal.

Ellas haciendo oídos sordos a mis comentarios y mis negaciones a ponérmelos me habían enfundado en un vestido negro de cuero sin tirantes de tubo y unos tacones negros bastantes altos para mí. Supongo que querían matarme, puesto que otra explicación no le veía.

Cuando llegue a casa de Alice, como esperaba, Edward ya no estaba. Se había ido con Tanya, la idiota de su novia. No la conocía para decir que era una idiota, pero por los comentarios de todos lo suponía.

En el instituto solo iba con chicas superficiales e igual de guapas y esculturales que ella. Parecía egocéntrica y muy superficial. Edward no lo era tanto, nunca he pensado que el lo sea, aunque solo por la belleza que ella poseía comprendía que estuviese enamorado de ella. Supongo que no será mala chica cuando estaba con alguien como Edward. Creo que estoy siendo un poco dura, solo por que le tenga unos celos descomunales y este con el chico con el que estoy totalmente obsesionada y podría lanzarme y decir que enamorada hasta las trancas, no tenia por que ser mala persona y meterme con ella.

Así era la vida, algunas veces se ganaba y otra se perdía. En esta ocasión era mi turno de perder.

Estos días estaba creando un vinculo con el, me gustaba. Todo era tan sencillo, tan normal. Me gustaba como actuaba con el cuando estábamos solos. No pensaba que pudiese ser yo misma con el. Me ponía muy nerviosa con anterioridad solamente cuando me miraba o me dirigía la palabra, por lo que me había sorprendido, gratamente, al comprobar que podía tratarlo con normalidad y no parecer una estupida enamorada como la mayoría de chicas del instituto. Sabía que todo esto no iba a pasar de la amistad, ¿para que mentir? Me había echo a la idea de ello y me tenia que conformar. Ahora que lo estaba conociendo de verdad, prefería tener mil veces a Edward en mi vida como amigo que no tenerlo por estupida.

Alice me había dicho que no había podido convencer a Edward para que viniese con nosotros y dejase plantada a la calabaza. Era normal, encima que ella se enfada por que supuestamente no pasaban tiempo juntos, no me quería imaginar como se pondría al decirle que cancelaba la salida de hoy por que había decidido en el ultimo momento salir con nosotros.

Algo que nunca hacía, el siempre se iba con ella o se quedaba en casa haciendo no se que. Sabia que el salía alguna que otra ocasión con ellos, Tanya incluida por supuesto, pero en esas salidas yo estaba excluida. No era que no me lo pidiesen, claro que lo hacían. Alice y Rosalie rogaban hasta el cansancio pero no tenia ganas de ver los besuqueos entre la pareja feliz.

En este momento nos encontrábamos en la puerta del club del amigo de Jasper esperando para entrar y estábamos en la cola. Alice quería colarse y decir que éramos VIP, esta chica estaba loca, enserio cada día estaba más segura de ello. Jasper con sus encantos la convenció de que lo mejor era esperar a que fuese nuestro turno para entrar. Parecía que al único que le hacia caso era a el. Nosotros nos aprovechábamos de eso algunas veces rogándole al pobre Jasper que calmase a la fiera. Como era más bueno que el pan, accedía y muchas veces se llevaba la peor parte. Soportar la furia de la duende no era moco de pavo. Lo que decía, era totalmente un santo. Cada día estaba más segura de que Alice no encontraría a nadie mejor que Jasper.

Di gracias a dios de que Jasper, una vez más, pudiese convencerla. No quería avergonzarme por la hiperactividad de mi amiga o peor, que nos echasen a patadas y no pudiésemos entrar por culpa de su hiperactividad e impaciencia.

Algunas veces creía que su cuerpo podía más que ella, que era incapaz de estar parada y tranquila durante más de quince minutos. Su nervio podía con ella, la dominaba. Era eso o realmente estaba loca y creía creer lo primero, por el bien de ella y por nuestra amistad.

-"Alice tranquilízate amor"-le decía Jasper a su novia.

Rodé los ojos. Lo que decía… puro nervio.

-"Es tan guay"-decia ella nerviosa.

-"Si Alice, es super guay pero nos estas poniendo de los nervios"-le dije.

-"Tu cállate"-me dijo sacándome la lengua.

Intente no sonreír pero fracase. Ella sonrió al verme y esta vez fui yo la que le saco la lengua como una niña enfurruñada.

-"Ya queda poco"-dijo Emmett como un niño pequeño. Volví a rodar los ojos. Hermanos tenían que ser.

-"Veis, no soy la única que esta nerviosa para entrar. Mi hermano esta igual o mas nervioso"

-"Yo solo quiero entrar por que me meo"-dijo.

Todos soltamos una carcajada tras un silencio y Alice abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro al darse cuenta que cualquier comentario sobraba en esta ocasión.

-"Emmett, no digas esas cosas. Son desagradables"-le dijo su novia.

-"Estupido"-dijo Alice entre dientes-"Solo lo dices para dejarme mal"

-"No, enserio que lo único que quiero es que no me reviente la vejiga"

-"Eres único"-dije riendo.

-"Lo se"-respondio el aludido sonriendo. Todos volvimos a soltar otra carcajada.

Estuvimos unos diez minutos más para entrar y Alice estaba cada segundo un poco más insoportable. Cuando la impaciencia la dominaba se ponía insoportable. No se callaba ni aun que la metiesen debajo del agua y todo el rato diciendo cosas sobre lo maravillo que era el club, que para colmo ni lo había visto.

Por otro lado, Emmett se estaba poniendo morado de hacer fuerza para no hacerse pis encima y yo cada vez que lo miraba no podía controlar la carcajada que brotaba de mi pecho.

Rosalie y yo nos estábamos poniendo las botas a su costa. Se que suena un poco cruel pero era una forma de devolverle todas las bromas y comentarios jocosos que el nos decía cada dos por tres. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito, sacarnos de quicio y avergonzarnos cuando tenía oportunidad. Cada cosa venia a su tiempo y ya era hora de que Emmett probase un poco de su propia medicina.

-"No puedo mas. Prefiero que me claven agujas en las yemas de los dedos"

-"Creo que lo mejor será que te lo hagas encima"-dijo Rosalie riendo. Emmett la miro mal.

-"Mira Emmett un retrete"-dije señalado hacia el vació. El miro como un niño a un caramelo, con una sonrisa gigante. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era una estupida broma la sonrisa se le borro y me miro envenenadamente-"Era una broma osito"-dije riendo.

-"No me hace gracia"-escupio.

-"Osito no te preocupes ya nos toca"-le dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en los labios.

-"Menos mal"-dijo resoplando.

Volví a reír.

-"¿Ya vienes?"-escuche a Alice decir.

-"¿Qué?"-le pregunte extrañada. No parecía hablar con nadie.

-"Esta hablando por teléfono"-me dijo Jasper colocándose a mi lado.

-"¿Quién es?"-pregunte y el se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Viene ella?"-volvio a preguntar al aparato Alice con una mueca. ¿Con quien hablaría?-"Bien"-dijo con una sonrisa-"Lo siento, pero sabes que no la soporto"

-"Como el portero vuelva a detener la cola lo estrangulo. Lo prometo"-dijo Emmett sujetándose el paquete con las dos manos.

Todos soltamos reímos por la cara de sufrimiento de Emmett, para ser tan grande tenia poco aguante.

-"Esta bien, aquí te esperamos"-dijo Alice de nuevo con una sonrisa-"Hasta ahora. Tenemos que quedarnos durante cinco minutos mas"-nos dijo una vez que colgó el teléfono.

-"¿Qué?"-pregunto Emmett con la voz ahogada-"No de eso nada"

-"¿Por qué?"-dijo yo curiosa.

-"Me ha llamado una persona y tenemos que esperar a que llegue"-dijo mirándome sonriente.

-"¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Quién viene?"

-"Ahora lo sabrás"-dijo misteriosa.

Cuando se ponía así no me gustaba nada. Algo tramaba y tenía que descubrir el que.

-"¿Estas tramando algo? No será a mi costa por que me enfadaría mucho Alice Cullen"

-"Mirar"-dijo Emmett cortando la conversación-"No se lo que te traes entre manos hermanita, pero no se si te das cuenta de que yo no puedo esperar ni un solo segundo mas o me meare encima y será algo que pagaras tu"-dijo furioso.

-"¿Yo?"-pregunto ella inocentemente-"Si yo no e hecho nada"

-"Oh, claro que has hecho. Estas siendo un obstáculo muy grande en mi camino, como una clavo que pincha una rueda, como un árbol tirado en medio del camino, como una piedra en el zapato, como…"

-"Vale Emmett lo hemos entendido. Tranquilízate, vamos para dentro"-dijo Rosalie cogiéndole de la mano para tranquilizarlo ya que el respiraba pesadamente debido al esfuerzo. Tuve que controlar una sonrisa.

-"Esta bien, entrad vosotros. Jasper y yo esperaremos a que llegue"  
-"¿Pero a quien esperamos?"-pregunte de nuevo.

-"Creo que podrás esperar unos minutos para saberlo"-dijo ella feliz.

-"El que no puede esperar mas soy yo"-dijo cogiendo a su novia y a mi del brazo y arrastrándonos a la entrada-"Nos vemos dentro, al lado de la barra. No tardéis"-dijo Emmett antes de abrirnos la puerta con brutalidad.

Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos por la impaciencia. Debía de ser más urgente de lo que pensaba por que solo lo había visto así cuando tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando mismo entramos Emmett dijo algo que no llegue a oír debido a la estridente música y echo a correr como un cohete hacia el baño. Rose me miro con una sonrisa y cogió mi mano arrastrándome hacia la barra, haciéndose paso entra la muchedumbre.

Nos instalamos y pedimos algo de beber mientras esperábamos que regresara Emmett y entraran Alice, Jasper y el o la persona a la que debíamos esperar. Solo deseaba que se tratase de alguien conocido, por lo menos no me sentiría incomoda.

-"Mira por ahí viene Alice"-dijo Rosalie a mi lado.

Me gire curiosa para conocer la identidad del misterio de Alice. Cuando lo hice mi boca se abrió ligeramente al comprobar de quien se trataba.

¿Qué hacia el aquí? No podía ser. Me di cuenta de que al clavar su mirada en mí también se sorprendió. Debió de haber pensado que no iba a venir, después de todo había rechazado la invitación de Alice cuando el estaba presente.

Alomejor vino por que yo no iba a estar. No, ¿Por qué iba a ser eso? No tenía ni pies de cabeza.

-"Aquí tienes a la persona Bella"-me susurro Alice cuando llego a donde nos encontrábamos. Apreté los dientes para no decirle lo que pensaba de ella.

-"Traidora"-le respondí. No quería decirle algo peor.

-"Sorpresa"-rio-"Diviertete"

-"Te matare…"

-"¿Bella?"-dijo aquella voz aterciopelada.

-"Edward"-respondi mirándolo y esbozando una estupida sonrisa.

¿Cómo iba a actuar natural con el en este ambiente? Nunca había coincidido con el en estos lugares y no sabia como actuar con el.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no ibas a venir…"-sonrió.

-"Ya ves, no se le puede decir un no a tu hermana"-me encogí de hombros y el sonrió abiertamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético cuando esbozó aquella sonrisa arrebatadora.

Vale, ahora se que si que iba a ser una noche incomoda.

**Como prometí, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. **

**Quería dar las gracias por todos los review que recibí en el anterior capitulo, que fue doble y me agrado mucho saber que os gusta. Espero poder actualizar pronto, ya tengo el próximo a la mitad y espero poder terminarlo pronto.**

**Quería decir que tengo una nueva historia en mente, tengo el primer capitulo escrito y ya he comenzado con el segundo. He pensado que no la voy a publicar hasta terminar esta historia por que llevar tres fic en curso es mucho. No me comprometo a subir capitulo regularmente de ese modo. Solo quería que supierais que a esta historia ya le queda poco, por que como dije al principio es un mini fic. No va a tener tantos capítulos como "Amor entre libros", así que cuando esta este terminada publicare la próxima.**

**Dejando el royo bíblico a parte, espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos reviews. Me gustaría llegar por lo menos a 50. **

**Un beso y dentro de poco me leeréis de nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7

-"¿Bella?"-dijo aquella voz aterciopelada.

-"Edward"-respondí mirándolo y esbozando una estupida sonrisa.

¿Cómo iba a actuar natural con el en este ambiente? Nunca había coincidido con el en estos lugares y no sabia como actuar con el.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no ibas a venir…"-sonrió.

-"Ya ves, no se le puede decir un no a tu hermana"-me encogí de hombros y el sonrió abiertamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético cuando esbozó aquella sonrisa arrebatadora.

Vale, ahora se que si que iba a ser una noche incomoda. ¿Por qué tenia que venir el? Ahora iba a alborotar todos mis sentidos y no iba a poder disfrutar lo mismo ¿O si? Claro que iba a disfrutar lo mismo, es mas, iba a pasarlo más que bien. Iba a demostrarle quien era Isabella Swan y por que debía de elegirme a mí y no a su novia calabaza. Vale, lo último puede que no, soy demasiado cagada para ello. No os voy a mentir.

-"Tienes razón"-dijo el sacándome de mi ensoñación-"Es difícil llevarle la contraria a Alice. Ya me ves aquí"- se señalo.

-"Crei que le había sido imposible convencerte para venir"-le dije.

-"Bueno, mas bien es que había quedado con mi novia. Tenia ganas de venir pero… ya sabes"-dijo apoyándose en la barra.

Oye, es verdad, ¿Dónde estaba la "bruja"? perdón, Tanya…

-"Es cierto, no lo recordaba"-menti. Se encogió de hombros y miro para otro lado-"¿Dónde esta?"- le pregunte buscandola con la mirada.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Qué donde la has dejado?"-pregunte mas alto. Lo que faltaba es que estuviese por aquí. Seria una noche genial la verdad, nótese el sarcasmo.

-"No se"-dijo indiferente.

-"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"-sonrei.

-"Volvimos a pelear"-me dijo enfurruñado.

-"¿Otra vez?"-pregunte asombrada.

¿Había algún día que no peleasen?

-"Si"-dijo mirando de nuevo hacia otro lado.

Supuse que aquí quedaba zanjada la conversación. Se notaba tenso y no quería presionarlo para contarme nada, al fin al cabo no éramos muy amigos para contarnos este tipo de cosas. Un par de clases no iba a hacer que fuese su mejor amiga de la noche a la mañana ¿no?

-"¿Quieres algo de beber?"-me pregunto.

-"Ya tengo"-le dije enseñándole lo que fuese que me había puesto Rosalie en la mano al entrar.

-"No me había dado cuenta"-sonrio y giro de nuevo hacia la barra llamando al camarero y pidiéndole una cerveza.

-"Siento si hoy no soy muy buena compañía"-me dijo tras un incomodo silencio.

-"No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy buena compañía. Entendería que quisieras ir a la pista con Emmett"

-"Que va, prefiero quedarme aquí. Si me acerco mucho Alice querrá obligarme a bailar y no soy muy buen bailarín, ya sabes"-sonrio y dio un trago a su cerveza.

-"Cierto"-rei.

-"¿Quieres?"- me pregunto ofreciéndome su bebida.

-"No me gusta"-dije con una mueca de asco.

-"¿No te gusta la cerveza?"-pregunto asombrado.

-"No"

-"No puede ser. No la has probado"

-"Si la he probado"-dije-"Pero no me gusta. Sabe amarga"- el rió.

-"Pero luego es algo de lo que no puedes prescindir. No puedo creer que no te guste"

-"Tampoco es para tanto. Bebo otras cosas"-me encogí de hombros.

-"¿Cómo eso?"-dijo señalando mi copa casi llena.

-"Como esto"

-"Vamos Bella, si no has bebido nada"-rio y yo mire mi copa.

-"Pues claro que he bebido"- me defendí.

-"No te gusta tampoco"-bromeo.

-"Que si"-dije bebiendo un poco y disimulando una mueca para que no se riese de mi.

A decir verdad no me gustaba mucho la bebida. Tampoco la detestaba pero no era muy de beber. Nunca me había emborrachado para perder el conocimiento y tener lagunas. Era una de las experiencias que tenia escrita en mi lista pero aun no la había cumplido. Yo bebía un poco pero no lo suficiente para vomitar, como algunas veces le pasaba a Alice y ver doble como le sucedía a Emmett. Me ponía contentilla pero se me pasaba rápido al no beber mucho más en toda la noche.

-"Lo que tu digas"-dijo el alzando las manos en signo de derrota.

-"Pero no te rías de mi"-me queje

-"Si no lo hago"-me contesto disimulando una sonrisa.

-"Te estas burlando"-volvi a decir enfadada.

-"No"-rio sin poder evitarlo.

-"Ves"-lo señale enfadada-"No se por que lo haces, tu no sabes bailar y en ningún momento me he reído de tus facultades"

-"Tengo que decir que tengo talento, mis facultades suben"

-"Son nulas Edward"-rei.

-"Ahora eres tu la que te burlas de mi"-dijo con un puchero muy mono que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

-"Es broma tonto"

-"¿Enserio no quieres probar?"-me pregunto de nuevo.

-"¿Otra vez?"-resople-"Enserio no me gusta"  
-"Por favor, por mi"-me dijo.

-"Esta mala"-lloriquee.

-"Por mi. Puede que probases una cerveza mala, te prometo que esta es la mejor del mundo"

-"¿Cuál es?"

-"Heineken"-dijo poniéndola en mi mano.

-"No se…"-dije mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-"No lo pienses"-me dijo expectante.

-"Esta bien"-dije acercando la botella a mi y oliendo. El rió por la mueca que puse y lo mire mientras bebía.

Estaba tan guapo cuando sonreía de esa forma. Corrijo, era tan sumamente guapo de todas las formas posibles. Supongo que hasta recién levantado y con todo el pelo revuelto estaría sexy. Maldita Tanya.

-"Puag"-dije una vez que el liquido bajo con mi garganta, dejando un sabor amargo y desagradable. Las cosas que tenia que hacer por el.

-"No exageres"-rio cogiendo de nuevo la botella.

-"Nunca me hagas beber ese brebaje de nuevo"-dije limpiándome la boca con la mano.

-"Estas mintiendo, se que te encanta"

-"Dejame"-dije mirando hacia otro lado. El rió por mi gesto.

-"¿De que habláis?"-dijo Alice colgándose de mi hombro sonriendo de forma malvada.

-"Tu vete traidora"-le susurre envenenadamente.

-"Cosas de la vida duende"-contesto Edward bebiendo.

-"No me digas duende Eddy"-dijo ella sarcástica.

-"¿Qué quieres Alice?"-le dije con los labios entrecerrados.

-"Saludaros"-dijo feliz-"¿Hablais de algo en concreto?"

-"No"-dije.

-"¿Por qué no bailamos?"-pregunto Alice y Edward puso una cara de susto que me causo mucha gracia.

-"No gracias"-contesto el.

-"¿Y tu Bella?"-me dijo sonriente.

-"Ahora mismo no"-dije mirando a Edward.

Tenia ganas de bailar pero no quería dejar a Edward solo, por que me estaba divirtiendo hablando con el y no quería desperdiciar el momento.

-"Por fi"-dijo ella tirando de mi brazo.

-"Dentro de un rato"-dije-"Te prometo que llevare a Edward conmigo"-le dije mas bajito para que solo me oyese ella.

Había que chantajearla para salirte con la suya alguna vez que otra.

-"Una idea estupenda"-dijo saltando-"Adios Eddy"

-"Y dale con el Eddy"-dijo Edward frustrado.

-"No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es"-rei.

-"Ya lo se"-dijo-"¿Quién podrá ser ahora?"-dijo sacando el móvil del bolsillo.

Yo sabía quien era y lo comprobé en el momento en el que vi la cara de disgusto que puso Edward y como rechazo la llamada y volvió a meterse el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

-"¿Quién era?"-pregunte inocentemente.

-"Tanya"

-"¿No se lo coges?"

-"¿Para que?"-pregunto-"Ya te he dicho que estamos enfadados"-casi escupió.

-"Vale, lo siento no quería meterme en tus cosas. Seria mejor que vaya a bailar con los chicos"-le dije un poco dolida y me dispuse a marcharme a la pista de baile. Por lo menos ahogaría mis penas bailando. Era una buena forma, muchas veces me había servido.

-"Bella"-dijo cogiendo mi brazo y tirando hacia el-"Lo siento. Estoy enfadado y lo he pagado contigo. Lo siento mucho"

-"No importa"-dije intentando soltarme de su agarre pero me sujeto con mas fuerza.

-"Claro que importa, tu solo te has portado bien conmigo y yo mira como te respondo"-dijo alterado-"Lo que pasa es que Tanya me saca de quicio muchas veces. Yo la quiero, de verdad pero ella se esta encargando poco a poco de romper lo nuestro. No para de enfadarse por tonterías, son estupideces y esas cosas me cansan"

No entendía por que me decía todo esto a mí.

-"No tienes por que explicarme nada Edward enserio, te perdono"  
-"¿Enserio? Entendería que por lo menos me cobrases por las clases de baile. Me lo merezco"  
-"Oye es una idea muy buena"-bromee.

-"Pues tu dirás el precio"-dijo seriamente.

-"No puedo creer que te lo hayas tragado"-rei-"No te voy a cobrar nada. Es una obra de caridad"

-"Oye"-lloriqueo-"Se que bailo mal pero tampoco te pases"-rei.

-"¿Sabes que? Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Este es el momento idóneo para demostrar si has aprendido algo"  
-"¿Qué?"-me dijo asustado-"¿No estarás hablando enserio?"

-"Totalmente"

-"No estoy preparado todavía, además este tipo de música no se bailarlo. No me has dado clase de esto todavía"- se excuso tontamente.

-"¿Confias en mi?"-le pregunte.

-"Normalmente si pero en este momento no se que pensar la verdad"-sonrei.

-"Pues piensa bien y acertaras"

-"No te lo inventes"-dijo riendo-"Piensa mal y acertaras. Gracias Bella, me has abierto los ojos. Estoy pensando mal y por tu cara se que he acertado. No pienso bailar delante de toda esta gente y hacer el ridículo mas grande de toda mi vida"

-"¿Crees que vas hacer el ridículo conmigo?"-le pregunte fingiendo molestia.

-"No pero…"

-"Entonces no se hable mas"-dije cogiendo su mano y arrastrándolo hasta donde se encontraban los chicos-"Tu no te preocupes, yo te llevare"

La verdad y solamente la verdad es que me moría por bailar con el pegadita a su cuerpo. Lo quería para mí esta noche y estaba dispuesta a por lo menos conseguir un restregueo. De todo se saca tajada, ¿Por qué no iba a sacarla yo?

**Nuevo capitulo.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el anterior y espero, ya que con el otro no hemos llegado, con este llegar a los 50, venga no es pedir mucho. A todas las personas que lo leen que dejen huella, por favor xD.**

**Bueno, pues eso espero que os guste y nada hasta mañana (espero)**

**Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Sabes que? Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Este es el momento idóneo para demostrar si has aprendido algo.  
-¿Qué?-me dijo asustado-¿No estarás hablando enserio?

-Totalmente.

-No estoy preparado todavía, además este tipo de música no se bailarlo. No me has dado clase de esto todavía- se excuso tontamente.

-¿Confías en mi?-le pregunte.

-Normalmente si, pero en este momento no se que pensar la verdad-sonreí.

-Pues piensa bien y acertaras

-No te lo inventes-dijo riendo-Piensa mal y acertaras. Gracias Bella, me has abierto los ojos. Estoy pensando mal y por tu cara se que he acertado. No pienso bailar delante de toda esta gente y hacer el ridículo más grande de toda mi vida.

-¿Crees que vas hacer el ridículo conmigo?-le pregunte fingiendo molestia.

-No pero…

-Entonces no se hable mas-dije cogiendo su mano y arrastrándolo hasta donde se encontraban los chicos-Tu no te preocupes, yo te llevare.

La verdad y solamente la verdad es que me moría por bailar con el pegadita a su cuerpo. Lo quería para mí esta noche y estaba dispuesta a por lo menos conseguir un restregueo. De todo se saca tajada, ¿Por qué no iba a sacarla yo?

-Bella no creo que sea buena idea-me decía mientras lo arrastraba hacia la pista decidida.

-¿Por qué no? Es por Tanya, si es por ella entiendo que no quieras. Después de todo mas problemas con ella no te vendrían bien…

-No es por ella-dijo medio sonriendo-Simplemente me da vergüenza. Además mi hermana nos esta mirando con su sonrisa que me pone de los nervios-reí.

-Pues vamos a darle motivos para que sonreía-dije bromeando y el soltó una carcajada-Ya te veo mas animado. Vamos Edward, tu puedes-dije moviéndome al ritmo de la música.

-No puedo. No se bailar esto-dijo con cara de asustado.

-Ven aquí-dije acercándome a el y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura-Ahora solo tienes que moverte conmigo.

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la música. Me sentía más que bien con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo musculoso que era. Eso que lo había visto en bañador algunas veces en la playa pero de ahí a tocarlo era algo muy grande. Me sonroje cuando el me miro con una sonrisa torcida.

-Creo que le estoy cogiendo el gusto a eso-me dijo en el oído.

-Ya te veo-dije separándome un poco y moviendo mis caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Sonreí al ver como miraba mi cuerpo sin pudor y con una pizca de deseo en sus ojos. En ese momento me sentía deseaba por Edward Cullen, el chico del que estaba enamorada y el estaba ahí plantando mirándome embobado mientras yo mostraba toda mi artillería pesada.

No se si seria el poco alcohol que había ingerido, pero me sentía mucho mas desinhibida que de costumbre. Me gustaba eso. Desde que habíamos empezado a conocernos no me daba tanta vergüenza el hablar con el y pasar tiempo a su lado. Antes con solo verlo de lejos me sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear. Me gustaba la nueva Bella que había surgido con el, más sexy. Solo quería demostrarle que yo también podía ser guapa, aunque no tuviese el cuerpo de su novia.

-A ver que sabes hacer por tu cuenta-le dije para molestarlo al dejarlo bailando solo. Pero lo que hizo me dejo totalmente sorprendida.

Con aquella sonrisa torcía que hacia que la piel se me pusiera de gallina, se acerco a mi y me dio la vuelta pegando mi espalda a su bien formado pecho y comenzó a mover su cadera contra la mía de forma que nos movíamos debido a el.

Contuve un gemido al sentir las manos de Edward en mi estomago y me apretó mas contra el.

Ni en mis mejores sueños me imaginaba yo de esta forma con el. Por Dios, este hombre quería causarme un paro cardiaco o algo parecido. Mis piernas era gelatina literalmente.

-¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo profe?-me dijo y me pareció lo mas sensual del mundo. ¿Edward estaba tonteando conmigo o era producto de mi imaginación? Lo mas seguro, lo segundo. ¿Cómo iba a el a tontear conmigo teniendo la novia que tenia tan sumamente guapa?

-Muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba-dije con la voz ahogada debido al deseo que corría por mis venas.

¿Cómo podía sentirme así de excitada por solo un roce? Bueno un roce, un baile así ponía cachondo a cualquiera. Simplemente todo esto era algo nuevo para mi. Nunca, repito, nunca había experimentado que era el estar excitada de esta forma. Era totalmente virgen a mis diecisiete años y orgullosa de serlo hasta este momento. Me odiaba algunas veces por ser tan puritana y vergonzosa.

No quería ser vergonzosa con el pero tenia que recordarme que todo esto era algo del momento. Después de este baile, Edward seria mi "alumno", hermano de Alice y un hombre pillado. No era soltero, me repetí en mi interior.

¿A quien le importaba ahora eso?

No era sotera y el se estaba restregando, literalmente, contra mi culo. Después de todo era humana y la carne es débil.

-Respira Bella-me dijo sonriendo cuando contuve el aire al sentir su duro miembro en mi trasero.

¡Definitivamente era mi perdición! Iba a llamar a Alice para que avisase a la ambulancia para esperarme a la salida dentro de un rato. Iba a aprovechar todo lo que Edward me diese, aunque después de las "clases" todo volviese a la normalidad.

-Vale chicos-dijo una voz demasiado conocida que odie hasta el infinito- Necesito a Bella.

-¿Para que?-dijo un confundido Edward.

-Vamos al baño-dijo Alice con una sonrisa y sin poder abrir la boca para protestar algo me arrastro al baño.

-¿Qué haces?-le dije enfadada.

-¿Qué haces tu?-me dijo sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo bailaba-me sonroje.

-Eso no era bailar. Era hacer el amor con ropa Bella.

-No es verdad-le dije mirando hacia otro lado, ya que parecía un tomate y muy maduro por cierto.

-No estabas viendo desde fuera lo que parecía-soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno y que mas te da-le pregunte enfurruñada.

-Nada, todo lo contrario, me encanta-me dijo sacando un pintalabios rojos de su pequeño bolso y acercándose a mi.

-¿Qué haces?-me separe de ella.

-Te voy a pintar los labios de rojo. A mi hermano eso le encanta.

-Alice…-intente protestar pero ya me había acorralado contra el lavabo y estaba pintando mis labios.

-Mira, no se que esta pasando últimamente entre tu y mi hermano. Me encanta todo esto, enserio. Solo quiero advertirte que el tiene novia, por mas que me pese. Tanya es una idiota, ya sabes lo que opinamos todos de ella. De todas formas es su novia desde hace dos años y no quiero que sufras por culpa del estupido de mi hermano.

-No se por que dices que voy a sufrir-dije mientras me miraba al espejo a inspeccionar lo que Alice me había echo. Me gustaba…

-Por que estas hasta las trancas por mi hermano-dijo.

-Eso no es verdad-le conteste nerviosa. Ella me miro con una ceja levantada. A Alice nadie la engañaba, no sabia por que no había aprendido todavía ese punto-Esta bien. Me gusta, mucho- aclare al ver que ella abrí la boca enfadada-Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Jasper no cuenta como nadie, ¿entendido?

-¿Rosalie?-me dijo esperanzada. Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-A Rose si. Es nuestra amiga, pero adviértele que no se lo cuente a Emmett, ya sabes como es. No me gustaría tener que soportar continuas bromas sobre Edward y yo.

-Soy una tumba con todo el mundo menos con Rosalie-reí.

-¿Me dejas salir ya? ¿Me das el visto bueno?-dije señalando mi ropa.

-Estas muy buena Bella-dijo seriamente y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada-Vamonos y al ataque-dijo cogiendo mi mano y volviendo a arrastrarme hacia la pista.

Vi a lo lejos a Edward en la barra pidiendo de nuevo otra cerveza y me quede embobada por lo guapo que estaba con aquellas luces. ¿Se podía ser más guapo? Creo que no. En la vida iba a encontrar a alguien tan hermoso como el.

-Escúchame bien-me dijo Alice-Mi hermano te esta mirando en este mismo momento, ¡Pero no lo mires!-me dijo cuando iba a girar la cara hacia donde el se encontraba-Lo que vas a hacer es bailar conmigo en este momento como tu bien sabes-sonreí por su comentario- y el simplemente acudirá como las abejas a la miel.

-No creo…

-Creeme que si-me dijo confiada.

(http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v = kW_9S0qSdg sin espacios)

Cuando comenzó a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción me pegue a Alice con una sonrisa.

-Se a puesto cómodo-me dijo Alice en el oído riendo.

Comenzamos a bailar las dos, la una pegada a la otra de forma sexy. Me separe de ella y comencé a bailar pasando mis manos sensualmente por mi pelo mientras ella sonreía y hacia lo mismo que yo. Solté una carcajada y me moví más sensual.

Casi todos los chicos de nuestro alrededor nos miraban embobados por nuestros movimientos.

Alice me sonrió mas abierto y me hizo un gesto con los ojos queriendo decirme algo que no entendí muy bien.

Supe exactamente lo que quería decirme cuando sentí que alguien se había pegado a mi espalda y comenzaba a bailar contra mí. Podía reconocer ese olor en cualquier lugar.

-No me gusta como te miran todos-me susurro.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?-le seguí la corriente.

-Como si quisieran comerte-dijo pegándose a mi trasero de forma sensual. Contuve un gemido-Antes me has abandonado-me dijo en el oído-creo que es el momento de que me devuelvas el baile que estábamos haciendo.

-Yo creía que ya había terminado-bromee.

-Creo que no Bella-dijo haciendo que girase para quedarme frente a el. Sus ojos se había oscurecido debido al deseo de verme bailar y mis piernas me temblaron cuando se pego todo lo que pudo a mi y comenzó a moverse.

-Aprendes rápido-dije sonriendo.

-Tengo una buena maestra para eso-dijo roncamente.

Dios mío… ¿Cómo podía excitarme tanto con solo hablarme? Edward era un pecado andante.

Estuvimos restregándonos un rato más. Sonriendo y tocando todo aquello que se podía tocar. No me olvidaba de que el no era un hombre soltero.

Solté una carcajada cuando se animo a bailar el solo y de pronto sentí como alguien me empujaba y una melena pelirroja se interpuso entre Edward y yo.

-Eddy mi amor-llegue a escuchar-Perdóname por ser tan tonta cariño. Prometo no enfadarme nunca mas por una tontería como lo de esta noche-dijo besándolo con pasión.

Me quede con la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa de encontrarme con la novia de Edward entre nosotros y lo peor de todo besándolo.

-Tanya-dijo el, que no había apartado sus ojos de mi en todo momento, separándola de su cuerpo-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido.

-He venido a pedirte perdón y a estar contigo mi amor-dijo cariñosamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dije con la voz ahogada.

-Espera Bella-dijo Edward intentando acercarse a mí, pero su novia se lo impidió cogiéndolo de la mano.

-¿Quién es esta Edward?-dijo enfadada.

-Es mi mejor amiga-dijo mi salvadora llegando en el momento oportuno. Como quería a Alice.

-Oh, nunca la había visto-dijo.

-Claro que si. Solamente no te habrás fijado lo suficiente-dijo Alice con desdén.

-Puede ser-dijo la pelirroja.

-Será mejor que os dejemos solos. Bella y yo tenemos que bailar en otra parte. Gracias por quedarte con ella Edward mientras yo iba al baño-mintió.

-De nada-dijo Edward con la voz estrangulada.

Seguramente no quería que su novia lo pillase conmigo. Era algo normal. Se notaba que la quería, aunque se pelease con ella mas seguido de lo normal. La tenia que querer cuando estaban tanto tiempo juntos.

¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi? Pensé intentando no llorar allí mismo y que Edward se diese cuenta de lo escupida que era al sentir algo por el.

Me di la vuelta mientras era arrastrada por el torbellino de mi amiga para verlo por última vez y vi como ella lo volvía a besar. Se besaban con pasión, aunque Edward seguía mirando hacia nuestra dirección. No quería pensar que era lo que eso significaba, por que lo mas importante es que su novia estaba allí y besando. Besándolo como yo no podría hacer jamás…

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Alfinal si he sacado un tiempecito para escribir y esto ha salido. Espero que os guste. No se cuando volveré a subir capitulo, por que como dije en "Los viernes de Paramon" ya comienza la época de las recuperaciones y tengo que centrarme.**

**Un beso y gracias por los reviews del pasado capitulo. Llegamos a los 60, espero con este llegar a los 70, venga que no cuesta nada **


	9. Chapter 9

¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? Me dije cuando mi hermana arrastro a Bella y se la llevo al baño.

No podía creer que estuviese haciendo esto a unas horas de haberme peleado con mi novia, con la cual llevábamos juntos dos años. Puede que este enfadado con ella, pero nunca había estado tonteando de esta forma con otra chica desde que la conozco. Por que si, esto era tontear en toda regla.

Me excuse a mi mismo pensando que seria por el calentón con el que me había dejado Tanya hace unas horas. Aunque a decir verdad todo el calentón lo tenía gracias a la chica de pelo cobrizo que se había marchado al baño hace unos minutos.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenia que ser todo tan complicado? Me sentía tan sumamente atraído por esa chica, que ninguna excusa servia. No tenia excusa para lo cachondo y caliente que me ponía Bella Swan.

Pero ella es la amiga de mi hermana, su mejor amiga y mi profesora de baile durante unas dos semanas más, hasta el baile de primavera. Todo esto era culpa mía por pedirle ayuda a una chica tan guapa como ella.

Desde que se hizo amiga de mi hermana y mi cuñada me fije en lo guapa que era y como ella no se daba cuenta de lo que despertaba en los chicos del instituto. Solo que no tenia confianza en si misma y no se veía con claridad. Era muy tímida y por eso no había tenido oportunidad de entablar una conversación de más de diez minutos con ella fuera del instituto. Era una chica muy inteligente y me reía mucho con ella y sus comentarios ingeniosos.

Simplemente mi mente no podía dejar de compararla con Tanya, que algunas veces era un poquito hueca.

Sabia que Bella tenia un cuerpo bonito pero ahora lo sabia de primera mano. Me había pegado a ella como una lapa y la había estado tocando por donde podía tocarla sin parecer un pervertido y cruzar la raya de la infidelidad. Algo que pare ser sinceros, no pensaba mientras bailaba con ella. Solo podía pensar en su hermoso aroma a fresas que nublaba mis sentidos.

Yo que quería alejar mis pensamientos de ella esta noche, al llegar al club donde pensaba que ella no había venido, me la encuentro con ese vestido… buf. Mejor no pensar en eso ahora, tengo que pensar en cosas frías para hacer que mi gran erección baje en este momento.

Sabía que Bella la había sentido cuando me restregué ciego por el deseo de sus movimientos incitantes mi dura polla por su bonito trasero. Estaba tan cachondo de verla moverse tan sensualmente que mis hormonas dominaron mis sentidos. Ni si quiera me había puesto así con Tanya.

¡Esto era algo insoportable! Lo peor de todo era que me sentía como una mierda, estaba jugando con ella. Era una chica bonita, soltera y extremadamente caliente. Cualquier chico se sentiría atraído por ella y yo como no, pues yo también. Solo que no estaba pensando mucho en Tanya la verdad. Me sentía culpable, miserable.

Me acerque a la barra a pedirme otra cerveza para aclarar mis ideas y evitar que algunas chicas, descaradas mirasen mi entrepierna y babeasen.

-¿Me pones otra cerveza?-le pregunte al camarero. Este asintió.

Me gire para ver la pista y vi que Bella y mi hermana ya habían salido del baño. Bella no me miraba y me decepcione al ver que no me buscaba. Puede que estuviese avergonzaba de lo que había pasado… Alice en cambio me miro y se paro de golpe y sonriendo le dijo algo a Bella. Esta asintió y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente y moverse al ritmo de la música.

¡Maldita Alice y sus ideas! Todo esto era un malvado plan de mi "querida hermanita" para volverme loco de deseo.

Bella era tan sumamente sensual que mi miembro comenzó a crecer de nuevo de verla. Se separaron y vi como Bella reía por algo que hacia o dijo Alice. Me fije en como las miraban los chicos de su ardedor. ¿Dónde estaba el idiota de Jasper para controlar este tipo de cosas?

Sentí unos enormes celos de ver como se comían con los ojos a Bella. Bebí un gran trago de cerveza y comencé a andar decidido hacia ella.

Cuando llegue a su lado vi como Alice le hacia un gesto a Bella como diciendo algo, me imaginaba el que. Lo que decía, maldita duende.

Me pegue de nuevo a su espalda y puse mis manos sobre su plano vientre. Ella se dejo hacer y como si supiera quien era se apoyo en mi espalda y comenzó a moverse contra mi. Contuve un gemido, esta chica seria mi perdición algún día.

-No me gusta como te miran todos-le susurre en su oído sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?-me contesto.

-Como si quisieran comerte-dije pegándome a su trasero de forma sensual. Note como contenía un gemido y sonreí-Antes me has abandonado-dije de nuevo en su oído-creo que es el momento de que me devuelvas el baile que estábamos haciendo.

-Yo creía que ya había terminado-bromeo.

-Creo que no Bella-dije haciendo que girase para quedarse frente a mí.

Me miro a los ojos y sonrió al darse cuenta de todo lo que la deseaba. Sabia que mis ojos demostraban todo lo que ella me hacia sentir. Me sentí desnudo frente a ella. No pude evitar pegarme a ella todo lo que pude y comencé a moverme y moverla a ella conmigo.

-Aprendes rápido-dijo sonriendo.

-Tengo una buena maestra para eso-dije roncamente por el deseo.

Seguimos bailando un rato mas. Pegándonos todo lo que podíamos el uno al otro. Me sentía también con ella entre mis brazos. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de tocar su espalda, su cintura, su pelo. No podía tener mis manos quietas. Su olor me aturdía y no era capaz de alejarla y pensar con claridad. Solo quería estar con ella así siempre y que no acabase. Ella era todo o que siempre había buscado en una chica, pero ya era tarde. Yo tenia novia, la quería. ¿O no?

Últimamente todo era un completo lío. Yo quería a Tanya pero meterme en todo este lío con Bella me hacia muy feliz. Ella me hacia feliz con sus clases, con su sonrisa, con tu aroma. Todo de ella mi alegraba el día. Cuando llegaba al instituto no buscaba a Tanya con la mirada, primero la buscaba a ella y eso me liaba de una forma que no era normal.

Me separe de ella y comencé a bailar en solitario, tontamente, para hacer reír a Bella. Me debía de ver muy ridículo por que Bella soltó una gran carcajada y sonreí al verla. Era tan preciosa.

Cuando iba a acercarme a ella de nuevo note como alguien se colgaba de mi cuello y supe en el momento en que sentí su olor de quien se trataba. Trague pesado.

-Eddy mi amor-dijo mi novia arrepentida-Perdóname por ser tan tonta cariño. Prometo no enfadarme nunca mas por una tontería como lo de esta noche-dijo besándome con pasión.

-Tanya-le dije sorprendido apartándola de mi cuerpo. No pude dejar de mirar a Bella en todo momento, que estaba tan sorprendida como yo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a pedirte perdón y a estar contigo mi amor-me dijo cariñosamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo Bella a nuestro lado con la voz ahogada.

-Espera Bella-dije angustiado intentando acercarme a ella para que no se marchase, pero Tanya me lo impidió cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿Quién es esta Edward?-dijo enfadada.

-Es mi mejor amiga-dijo de repente Alice, llegando en el momento oportuno. ¿De donde salia ahora esta?

-Oh, nunca la había visto-mintió Tanya. Claro que la había visto muchas veces en el instituto o en casa.

-Claro que si. Solamente no te habrás fijado lo suficiente-dijo Alice con desdén.

-Puede ser-dijo Tanya indiferente.

-Será mejor que os dejemos solos. Bella y yo tenemos que bailar en otra parte. Gracias por quedarte con ella Edward mientras yo iba al baño-mintió.

-De nada-dije con la voz estrangulada.

Alice había mentido para no meterme en problemas con mi novia. Le debía una, pero lo peor de todo no era que Tanya había venido y había arruinado el momento. Lo peor era la cara con la que Bella se fue.

Tanya volvió a colgarse de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros horas antes. Hace un tiempo todo esto se me habría olvidado y ahora mismo estaría correspondiendo a su beso casi con la misma urgencia que ella o incluso con más. Pero ya no, ella ya no me hacia sentir lo mismo que antes.

Solamente podía dejarme hacer y mirar como bella se marchaba de la mano de mi hermana hacia donde estaban los chicos y se acababa toda la magia que había entre nosotros en el momento antes de que mi querida novia interrumpiese de esa forma.

Daba gracias a dios que no había montado un espectáculo de los suyos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto extrañada cuando vio que no le correspondía el beso.

-Nada-dije serio-Solo no te esperaba. Estoy sorprendido.

-Lo se-dijo sonriendo-Estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por estar aquí. Sabes que no me caen bien tus amigos.

-No quiero seguir con eso-la aparte con disgusto de mi-Creía que habías venido a pedirme perdón por como me largaste de casa de tus abuelos. Pero si vienes a seguir peleando, lo siento pero no tengo ganas.

-No, solo he venido para que nos vayamos-dijo pasando su mano por mi pelo.

-¿Irnos?-pregunte-¿Dónde?

-Con Victoria y James como te dije antes en casa de mis abuelos.

Suspire enfadado.

-¿No has oído nada de lo que te dije en tu casa?-le pregunte.

-Claro que si-dijo.

-Pues no lo parece. No pienso irme con nadie que no sea con mis hermanos y mis cuñados, ¿vale? Si te parece bien te quedas si no te puedes ir.

-Hola chicos-dijo mi hermano cuando Tanya habría la boca para refunfuñar- Creía que no ibais a venir-sonrió.

-No íbamos a venir-contesto Tanya-Edward se enfado y he venido a buscarlo para irnos a otra parte.

-Tanya, te dije que no voy a ir-conteste comenzando a enfadarme de verdad.

-¿Por qué pedimos algo de beber?-dijo Emmett para calmar el ambiente-Ahora que las chicas se han ido podemos desmelenarnos.

-¿Se han ido?-le pregunte.

Joder, se había ido pro mi culpa.

-Si, Bella no se sentía muy bien y las chicas se han ido con ella. De todas formas ahora las veremos. Duermen todas en tu casa-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Bella es la morenita que estabas cuidando?-dijo Tanya divertida.

-Cállate-dije mirándola mal.

-Vaya humor…-dijo ella.

-Yo me voy-le dije.

-¿Ya?-pregunto Jasper.

-Si tío, estoy cansado y mañana tengo que hacer un trabajo de biología.

-¿No vamos a ir a ninguna parte?-dijo Tanya de nuevo.

-¿No entiendes un no o que?-le dije-Vamos, te dejaremos en tu casa y mañana ya hablaremos.

Cogi su mano, sin mucho cuidado y la arrastre hacia la salida enfadado. Esta chica cada día me sacaba más de mis casillas. Después de casi tres meses de continuas peleas esto ya se estaba desmoronando por completo.

Dejamos a Tanya, enfadada como de costumbre, en casa y fuimos en silencio hasta mi casa.

Yo solo podía pensar en que tenía que hablar con Bella de inmediato.

**Como algunas queríais, un Edward jaja.**

**Ya tengo el próximo capitulo escrito. Me esta cundiendo. Estoy inspirada y quiero terminar esta historia bien, así que estoy aprovechando mis momentos de inspiración y escribiendo. **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Alice cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de Edward y la arpía de su novia.

¡Que rabia le tenia a esa chica! ¿Cómo podía odiarla tanto? Nunca en mi vida había odiado tanto a alguien con tanta intensidad sin apenas conocerla de nada. Se notaba la clase de persona que era a lo lejos. Me daba repelus solo pensar en ella…

Intente no pensar en lo que ella y Edward estaban haciendo en este momento en la pista de baile. Lo mas seguro que devorándose el uno al otro. Que envidia y que celos le tenía. ¿Por qué no me podía salir nada bien?

-Si-mentí a mi amiga para no preocuparla.

-¿Enserio?-me pregunto preocupada-Si quieres podemos irnos. No tenemos por que estar aquí.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rose cuando se acerco a nosotras mirándome con una ceja alzada, antes de que pudiese contestar a la pregunta de Alice.

¿Quería quedarme aquí? No, claro que no. Si veía a Edward una vez mas pegado a los labios de aquella pelirroja vomitaría o me echaría a llorar como una magdalena.

-Te lo contaremos luego. Monos en la cosa-dijo Alice señalando a sus novios.

-¿Edward donde esta?-pregunto Emmett- Me han dicho que ha venido.

Con solo oír su nombre las tripas se revolvieron y las mariposas volaron felices. ¡Traidoras!

-Con la estupida de Tanya-dijo Alice.

-Oh-contesto Rosalie mirándome. Ya lo había entendido todo. Odiaba ser tan obvia.

-¿Tanya esta aquí?-pregunto Jasper.

-Si-dijo Alice disgustada-Acaba de aparecer de la nada. Lo peor de todo es que no se porque Edward no la manda a freír espárragos y se queda con nosotros.

-Es su novia después de todo…-dijo Jasper.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos-propuso Alice, tras un silencio.

-Yo no quiero irme-contesto Emmett bailando al ritmo de la música, tengo que decir patéticamente-Vamos Bella, mueve el esqueleto. Demuestra lo que sabes hacer-solté una carcajada.

-No tengo muchas ganas-dije.

-No seas tímida-dijo cogiendo mis manos y acercándome a el-Mueve tu cucu…-cantaba por encima de la canción a la vez que movía mis brazos violentamente, intentando que bailase. No pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

Emmett siempre me hacia sonreír. Menos mal que tenía estos amigos, sino no sabia que seria de mí en estas ocasiones. Cuando todo se ponía negro, ahí estaban ellos para animarme y dar luz a mi "oscuridad Edward", aunque muchos de ellos, Emmett y Jasper, no sabia de la existencia "Desamor".

-Lo siento Emmett pero no me encuentro muy bien. Si no tenéis ganas de iros no importa, puedo coger un taxi para volver a casa-dije.

-De eso nada-dijo Rosalie- Nosotras nos marchamos y ellos ya se irán con el tonto de Edward.

-Me parece bien-dijo Jasper- si a mi hadita le parece bien-dijo con voz melosa y Alice le dio un beso cargado de pasión que hizo que pusiéramos una cara de asco.

-Puag-dijo Emmett a nuestro lado-Jasper, te quiero mucho enserio, pero como sigas metiendo tu asquerosa lengua en la boca de mi hermana voy a tener que poner cartas en el asunto-Rosalie y yo soltamos una carcajada. Emmett siempre seria Emmett.

-Siento decirte que tendrás que aguantarte, al igual que yo aguanto los chirridos de la cama de mi hermana cuando la visitas o duermes en casa cuando mis padres no están. Una por otra grandullon-respondió el aludido sonriendo.

-Emmett 0- Jasper 1-dije riendo.

-Tu calla traidora-dijo enfurruñado.

-Luego nos vemos cariño-le dijo Alice dándole un último beso a su novio.

-Lo mismo digo osito.

Me daba una envidia, sana ver a estas parejas tan felices… Por cada poro de su piel destilaban amor. Se notaba que era algo totalmente profundo y muy hermoso. Había pocas personas que se profesasen ese tipo de amor tan puro a tan temprana edad. No tenia ninguna duda en decir que los veía casados y con muchos niños a ambas parejas. Eran tal para cual, no cabía duda alguna.

Emmett, a regañadientes, le dio las llaves a Rosalie de su Jeep para irnos a casa. Alice me informo de camino que sin que yo me enterase, como siempre hacia, había hablado con Charlie y le había pedido permiso para que yo durmiese en su casa. No puse resistencia, era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrada. El único pero que tenia en este momento era Edward, ¿Cómo lo iba a mirar a la cara después de haberme comportado esta noche como lo había echo? Pensándolo mejor, los dos nos habíamos comportado muy raro. Estábamos fuera de control para lo que nosotros somos. El había estado restregando su miembro, por cierto bastante excitado, por mi trasero. Eso no había sido imaginación mía vamos…

-¿Alguien me va a contar que ha pasado esta noche?-pregunto Rosalie una vez que llegamos a casa de Alice y nos encontrábamos en su cuarto poniéndonos el pijama.

-Edward-dijo Alice

-¿Qué pasa con Edward?-volvió a preguntar.

-Bella por fin se ha confesado-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-medio grito Rosalie.

-Sh-la hice callar sonrojada hasta la medula-¿Por qué nunca podéis ser discretas?-dije tapando mi cara con mis manos.

-¿Es enserio? Menos mal que lo has admitido.

-No he admitido nada-dije rodando los ojos.

-Claro que si. Me lo admitiste en el baño-dijo Alice enfurruñada cruzándose de brazos- Mentirosa.

-Esta bien-dije cansada-Lo admito, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen…-no me dejaron acabar la frase ya que cuando mismo pronuncie esas palabras, ambas soltaron un gritito.

-Lo sabía.

-Te lo dije, tarde o temprano tendría que confesar-decía Rosalie.

-Ahora solo falta que deje a la estupida de Tanya…

-Chicas, alto-dije levantando una mano-me estáis asustando, lo digo enserio. No va a pasar nada, Edward no va a enterarse nunca que estoy enamorada de el, ¿entendido?-dije mirando a Alice. Hizo un puchero-Además, Edward no va a dejar a su novia por mi, ¿Estáis locas?-reí nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Rose retándome-Dame una buena razón para creer que no lo hará.

-Por que Tanya es mil veces mas guapa que yo y por que Edward solo me ve como la mejor amiga de su hermana y cuñada, su compañera de laboratorio y algunas clases y por ultimo su profesora de baile-argumente muy segura.

-¿Qué?-dijeron las dos a la vez.

-¿Qué de que?-dije nerviosa por las miradas incrédulas con las que me observaban. Tampoco había dicho nada que no sabían, ¿No?

-¿Qué eres su que?-dijo Alice sorprendida.

Oh oh, esperaba no haber dicho profesora de baile. Dios, como podía ser tan tonta. Lo que le faltaba a la noche.

-No se de que habláis-me hice la tonta para ver si colaba. Algo imposible conociéndolas pero había que intentarlo.

-Has dicho que eras su profesora de baile. Queremos explicación para eso en este preciso momento-dijo Rosalie y Alice asintió enérgicamente. Suspire.

-Edward hace unas dos semanas me pidió ayuda con el baile.

-No lo entiendo, ¿para que quiere aprender a bailar?-pregunto Rosalie.

-El baile de primavera-susurro Alice.

-Exacto-dije-Me pidió a escondidas, supuestamente es un secreto, que si lo podía ayudar a aprender a bailar para darle una sorpresa a Tanya. Me confeso que llevaba un tiempo discutiendo mucho y que quería sorprenderla y acabar con las discusiones de una vez. Como os podéis imaginar acepte.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar eso?-me pregunto incrédula Rosalie-No te das cuenta que así los estas uniendo. Estas enamorada de el pero lo ayudas a conquistarla con el baile.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie. No entiendo yo tampoco por que aceptaste a ayudarlo.

-Simplemente lo hice para pasar tiempo con el, para que me diese la oportunidad de conocerme y conocerlo yo de una forma mas profunda. Nos conocemos mucho tiempo, desde que somos amigas y nunca habíamos tenido un acercamiento como ahora. Estamos unidos y puedo decir que somos amigos.

-¿De que te sirve ser su amiga cuando tú quieres mucho más?-me preguntaron.

-Se que sonara estupido pero prefiero a Edward en mi vida como amigo que no tenerlo.

-Eso es muy bonito, pero sufres-dijo Alice sentándose en la cama a mi lado y pasando un brazo por mis hombros-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos.

-Prometed que no vais a decir nada a nadie. Es un secreto, no quiero traicionar la confianza de Edward.

-Claro que si-dijo Rosalie imitando a Alice.

-Gracias chicas, no se que haría sin vosotras-dije con la voz ahogada por la emoción. Tenía un nudo en la garganta debido a sus palabras de apoyo y por todo lo que había pasado esta noche. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Tanya y estropearlo todo?

-Te vamos a ayudar a conquistarlo-dijo Rosalie decidida.

-De eso nada-dije mirándola envenenadamente.

-Bella, no te has visto esta noche bailando con el-dijo Alice sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Has bailado con el?-pregunto Rosalie con la boca abierta.

-Y no sabes como. Eso no era bailar, era hacer el amor con ropa-Rosalie y Alice rieron y yo rodé los ojos.

-Depravadas, eso es lo que sois. Veis cosas donde no las hay.

-Solo faltaba salir humo de vuestro cuerpo. Te lo juro Rose, eran llamas.

-Exageras-dije sonrojada.

-¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Fue excitante?-me pregunto Rosalie con emoción.

-Si que lo fue-dije sonrojada de nuevo-Nunca había sentido nada parecido en mi vida, enserio chicas. Me puse super cachonda-dije riendo y ellas me acompañaron.

-Notaste algo de el…-dijo Rosalie sonriendo picadamente.

-Si-dije-Muy bien notado-Rose y yo reímos.

-Es mi hermano, ¿vale? Déjate los detalles morbosos-bromeo.

-Ya cállate-dijo Rosalie tirándole la almohada a la cabeza.

-Nuestra Bella esta aprendido el arte de la seducción-dijo con emoción fingida.

-Dejadme en paz-dije enfurruñada y ellas rieron.

-No te enfades, solo queremos darte unos pocos consejitos.

-No los quiero gracias.

-Vamos Bella…-decía Alice, pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

Rosalie se levanto decidida y abrió la puerta lentamente. Eran los chicos, estábamos tan sumidas en la conversación que no habíamos oído el coche llegar y menos la puerta de la entrada. Rece para que Edward y ninguno de ellos haya escuchado "mi confesión de amor por Edward".

-Ya hemos llegado osita-dijo Emmett entrando al cuarto de Alice y tirándose encima de la cama de un salto.

-¡Emmett!-le regaño Alice.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tan poco?-pregunto Rose a su hermano.

-Edward se puso muy pesado y quería irse. Dejamos a Tanya en casa, enfadada y hemos venido para acá.

-¿Por qué quería irse Edward?-pregunto Alice, claramente con segundas intenciones.

Yo no tenía muchas ganas de saber que es lo que había estado haciendo desde que nos fuimos, pero me agrado mucho escuchar que Tanya se había ido enfadada.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Alice.

-En su habitación. Ha subido como un rayo-dijo Emmett riendo-Por cierto Bella nos ha dicho antes de subir que si podías subir un momento que tiene que hablar contigo de una cosa.

-¿Conmigo?-pregunte sin voz. ¿Qué querría hablar conmigo ahora?

-Si.

-¿Dijo de que?-pregunte.

-No-dijo Jasper-Solo que te dijésemos que si podías subir-se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias chicos, pero no creo que vaya, ya es tarde quiero dormir.

No quería ir. Temía lo que me iba a decir, ¿Qué podría ser? No tenia ni idea…

-Claro que iras-dijo Rosalie cogiendo mi brazo y poniéndome de pie de un estirón.

-Rosalie…-le susurre.

-Es una idea estupenda-dijo Alice llegando a nuestro lado y empajándome hacia la puerta.

-Habla con el. Esta noche se su amiga, intenta confundirlo que se sienta atraído por ti hasta mas no poder. Haz que se muera por tus huesos, para eso tienes que hacerte la dura de vez en cuando- me dijo Rose.

-Hazte la dura pero después de magrearte-dijo Alice haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa y Rosalie soltase una carcajada.

-¿A que esperas? Sube ya-dijo Alice.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta en mis narices dejándome en el pasillo confundida y echa un flan.

Subí nerviosa pérdida, como nunca había estado en mi vida hasta su habitación. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta estuve tentada a correr, no se a donde, pero huir de esta casa y no verlo nunca mas. Me daba muchísima vergüenza verlo ahora después de estar restregándonos toda la noche y notar su gran excitación, provocada por mí y que me escuchase gemir como una boba por su cercanía. Seguramente pensaría que era una fresca o una descarada, que se acercaba y calentaba a todos los chicos con novia.

Levante mi mano para llamar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y un Edward despeinado y mas guapo que antes, si es que eso era posible, se encontraba detrás de esta con gesto serio.

-Pasa-me dijo apartándose e invitándome a entrar.

Lo hice nerviosamente y cuando cerro la puerta me di la vuelta para encararlo y vi que sus ojos me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo. Me había olvidado de mi atuendo, un pijama de verano con pantaloncitos cortos, que mostraban mas pierna de lo que normalmente enseñaba y una camiseta ajustada de tirantes que hacia que mis pechos resaltasen.

Me sonroje cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y comenzó a caminar hacia mi con paso decidido, aunque con paso lento.

Trague pesado y me prepare para lo peor.

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Paso rápido por que tengo que seguir estudiando.**

**¿Cómo ayudaran Alice y Rosalie a Bella con Edward? Jaja Las chicas ya saben el secreto de Edward y Bella… a ver como se comportan.**

**Espero que os guste. Besos**


	11. Chapter 11

Subí nerviosa pérdida, como nunca había estado en mi vida hasta su habitación. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta estuve tentada a correr, no se a donde, pero huir de esta casa y no verlo nunca mas. Me daba muchísima vergüenza verlo ahora, después de estar restregándonos toda la noche y notar su gran excitación, provocada por mí y que me escuchase gemir como una boba por su cercanía.

Seguramente pensaría que era una fresca o una descarada, que se acercaba y calentaba a todos los chicos con novia.

Levante mi mano para llamar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y un Edward despeinado y mas guapo que antes, si es que eso era posible, se encontraba detrás de esta con gesto serio.

-Pasa-me dijo apartándose e invitándome a entrar.

Lo hice nerviosamente y cuando cerro la puerta me di la vuelta para encararlo y vi que sus ojos me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo.

Me había olvidado de mi atuendo, un pijama de verano con pantaloncitos cortos, que mostraban mas pierna de lo que normalmente enseñaba y una camiseta ajustada de tirantes que hacia que mis pechos resaltasen.

Me sonroje cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y comenzó a caminar hacia mi con paso decidido, aunque de forma tortuosamente lenta.

Trague pesado y me prepare para lo peor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte con la voz ahogada debido a mis nervios, al notar que el no hacia amago de iniciar la conversación.

Mi piel se puso de gallina al darme cuenta de que Edward seguía caminando hacia mí con la vista fija en mis ojos y su mirada penetrante hacia que la sangre corriese frenética por mis venas.

-¿Te sientes bien?-me pregunto cuando llego a mi.

-Si-dije extrañada por la pregunta.

¿Qué sentido tenia ahora preguntar eso?

-¿Enserio?-volvió a preguntar-Jasper me dijo que te habías ido del club por que te sentías mal.

-Ah-dije- Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias-dije esperando contestación.

-De nada-dijo pasando de largo y se paro delante de su cama dándome la espalda.

Me di la vuelta sorprendida. ¿Para que me llamaba? ¿Para preguntarme como estaba?

-¿Eso es todo?-le dije.

-No-dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo nerviosamente-Siento lo de esta noche.

-¿Qué?-pregunte impactada.

-Que lo siento.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Insinuaba que se arrepentía?

-Siento haberme sobrepasado contigo. No quería hacerlo-dijo sentándose en la cama nervioso.

-¿Cómo que no querías hacerlo?-dije con una risa seca.

-Entiendes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, no me lo hagas mas difícil-me dijo sin mirarme.

Comencé a enfadarme…

-Mira Edward, no se que te habrás pensado que soy, pero si yo he bailado contigo es por que he querido. Tú no te has sobrepasado y si no querías hacerlo no haberlo echo. Si te arrepientes pues…yo si que lo siento-le conteste furiosa.

Después de todo me estaba diciendo que se arrepentía. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta y pensar que el lo estaba disfrutando?

Lo peor de todo es que lo sabía. No se como podía haberme dejado comer la cabeza por los demonios llamados Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen.

Sabía que todo esto era algo de esta noche, que no era más que un baile que no se volvería a repetir con tanta intensidad.

-No me has entendido-dijo mirándome fijamente. Con aquella mirada esmeralda que me penetraba el alma.

-La verdad no-dije cruzándome de brazos-Eres muy contradictorio. Primero dices que sientes "sobrepasarte conmigo" como si fuera una niña inocente que no ha querido bailar contigo y tú me has forzado. Es una tontería…-negué con la cabeza-Y segundo dices que sientes haber bailado conmigo, un simple baile. Y ahora dices que no te arrepientes. Si no te aclaras tu, yo tampoco-alce un poco la voz.

-No me arrepiento para nada-dijo poniéndose en pie-Simplemente me siento mal por todo lo que… hemos hecho esta noche-dijo nervioso.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-dije asombrada.

-Claro, yo tengo novia Bella y tu eres… eres mi amiga-dijo esto ultimo tan rápido que apenas lo entendí-No quiero hacerte sentir mal.

-Vale-sonreí- tenías que haber empezado por eso antes. Es por Tanya, ¿volvisteis a pelear cuando llego por mi culpa? ¿Por eso me dices todo esto?

-No me dijo nada. No seas así Bella, sabes que no me refiero a Tanya. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo y con lo que ha pasado esta noche…-intento decirme.

-Por el amor de Dios-dije alzando un poco la voz-¿Me puedes explicar lo que ha pasado esta noche? ¿Tan grave ha sido?

-Claro que no…

-Pues entonces. Ha sido solo un baile, un baile sin sentido que no se volverá a repetir no te preocupes-dije totalmente convencida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no se volverá a repetir?-dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada-¿Me vas a dejar tirado y no darás mas clases?

-No-dije cruzándome de brazos-Te prometí que te enseñaría lo básico para el día del baile sorprender a tu novia. Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

-¿Entonces que has querido decir?-dijo avanzando hacia mi de nuevo.

-Que no se volverá a repetir lo de esta noche, eso es todo-dije nerviosa al percatarme de su cercanía-¿No tienes que decirme nada mas cierto? Me has llamado para decirme que lo sentías, muy bien. Disculpas aceptadas.

-No seas así Bella-dijo cogiendo mi brazo cuando me disponía a marcharme de su habitación con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando su mano rozo mi piel la conocida descarga eléctrica sacudió todo mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Cómo podía sentirme así con un simple roce?

-¿Cómo quieres que sea?-le pregunte tirando del brazo para soltarme, cosa que no conseguí, ya que lo que hice fue pegarme a su torso todavía más.

-No se…-dijo nervioso-No sabes lo raro que me he sentido esta noche.

-Edward…

-Déjame terminar-me dijo el afianzado el agarre para que no me escapase corriendo. Parecía que leía mis pensamientos, por que era lo que estaba deseando hacer desde hace un buen tiempo-Se que estas pensando que me arrepiento enormemente de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros esta noche. Si ha sido un simple baile-dijo cansinamente al ver que habría la boca para protestar-Puede que para ti haya sido eso, para mi ha sido mucho mas. No se si podrás ponerte en mi lugar y pensar que me siento mal, como si te estuviera traicionando. Pienso que has debido de creer que solo lo hacia por despecho por que me había peleado con Tanya, no es así. Lo hice por que…me apeteció bailar contigo. Después de todo tu fuiste la que comenzó con el juego del baile-dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa.

-No pensaba que lo hicieses ni por despecho o por compromiso a bailar conmigo, por "comenzar el juego"-dije enfurruñada haciendo comillas en el aire.

¿Qué se creía? Ahora me culpaba a mí de todo… había sentido muy bien en mi trasero las ganas que el tenia de bailar conmigo tanto como yo. Pero era algo que no saldría de mi boca por vergüenza.

-Buf-resoplo soltando el agarre mi muñeca y pasándose su mano libre por su pelo desordenado nerviosamente- Bella no creo que te veas con claridad a ti misma. Eres mucho mas guapa y atractiva sin proponértelo que muchísimas mujeres que conozco, incluyendo Tanya.

-Eso no es cierto-dije riendo nerviosa y sonrojada hasta la medula-¿Cómo voy a parecerte mas guapa que Tanya? Es tu novia y la amas.

¿Edward Cullen me estaba llamando guapa y atractiva? Seguramente me había quedado durmiendo en la cama de Alice nada mas llegar. Todo esto, lo que había pasado esta noche con Edward, el acercamiento que habíamos tenido y en que se estaba transformando esta conversación era de sueño.

-No estoy tan seguro de ello-confeso-No pienses mal. Últimamente peleamos mucho, ¿sabes? Me estoy comenzando a cansar de tu carácter de niña y sus tonterías continuas. Parece que no se toma enserio nada relacionado con el futuro. Solo piensa en compras y compras-rodó los ojos.

-Alice no esta muy lejos de eso…-dije divertida. Soltó una carcajada.

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Quiero tener una conversación seria con mi novia de vez en cuando, no saber que vestido se ha comprado o que su hermana se ha quedado encerrada en el baño durante más de una hora. Que le ha robado el vestido que ella quería ponerse para la cita y así miles de historietas que no interesan a nadie-dijo exasperado alzando los brazos.

No podía creer que Edward me estuviese contando sus problemas con su novia. ¿No se había dado cuenta aun que estaba enamorada de el? Por que todo el mundo se había percatado de ello, sobre todo después de lo que me deje "manosear" esta noche. Todo estaba más que claro.

Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado estaba mas pillada que el anterior, todo esto era como una espiral que cada día y a cada hora se hacia mas grande y mas grande, de la cual no iba a poder salir.

-Puede que para ella si sea importante-dije encogiéndome de hombros sin saber bien que decir. No podía decirle la verdad, que la odiaba con toda mi alma por estar con el, por tenerlo cada día y poder besarlo, acariciarlo y muchas cosas mas. Que la dejase por que era una hueca que solo pensaba en ella misma y no lo merecía. Y lo mas importante y que me moría por decir, que la dejase, que la abandonase si realmente no la amaba y que lo intentase conmigo que yo iba a amar por los dos-Puede que eso sea lo mas interesante que le ha ocurrido en el día-dije finalmente dejando a un lado mis pensamientos.

-Es algo triste. Yo no quiero que me hable de política constantemente ni nada de eso, es solo que nunca, pero nunca hemos hablado de otra cosa que no sea de ella, no me deja comentar nada que tenga que ver con mi vida, mis amigos y mi familia. Los odia y eso es lo que mas odio de ella.

-Eso si lo puedo entender-dije poniéndome a su lado y acariciando su brazo.

-Sin embargo tu…-dijo mirándome a los ojos de una forma hipnotizante-me haces sentir raro, en paz. Es como si estuviese en el lugar correcto todo el tiempo-confeso.

-Me siento igual-dije muy bajito esperando que no me oyese. Fracase por que una sonrisa de lado, mi favorita, se instalo al instante en su rostro.

Note como mis mejillas ardían y me odie por tener que sonrojarme por todo.

-Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas-dijo acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mi piel sonrojada.

Lo mire avergonzada a los ojos y el me devolvió la mirada, tan profunda que sentí que sus orbes esmeraldas podían traspasar mi alma. Me sentí desnuda frente a el, como si fuese un libro abierto y el estuviese leyendo cada pensamiento y sentimiento que mi cuerpo sentía por su mirada, por su sola presencia.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dije rompiendo la burbuja que se había formado entre nosotros.

-Si es lo quieres-dijo mirándome con suplica. Como pidiéndome que me quedase. Rechace ese pensamiento y me encamine a la puerta.

-El martes a la misma hora, no faltes-dije antes de salir y el asintió desde su sitio.

Al cerrar la puerta apoye mi espalda en ella y solté todo el aire que había acumulado. Era lo mejor, huir de esa habitación como una cobarde era la decisión más sensata que había tomado durante toda la noche.

El no iba a besarme, claro que no y yo estaría aun esperando que el hiciese algo para acercase a mi o, peor aun, no lo habría podido evitar y me habría lanzado yo a sus brazos, como una lunática sedienta por sus besos. Definitivamente había echo lo correcto.

Me arme de valor y baje las escaleras hacia la habitación de Alice dispuesta al interrogatorio. Por que sabia que lo iba a haber, las conocía y no podían vivir sin sus cotilleos.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta, despacio para alargar el momento de la tortura, al ver que las chicas se habían quedado profundamente dormidas esperándome.

Sonreí alegre por aquello. No tenia ganas de dar explicaciones de nada. De todas formas no había mucho que contar…

Me acosté y estuve dando vueltas por lo que me pareció, alrededor de una hora, hasta que me quede profundamente dormida pensando en, como no, Edward.

**Hola. **

**Antes de soltar un rollo de los míos, quiero aclarar una cosa. Cuando Edward habla sobre las conversaciones sin sentido que mantiene con Tanya y todo eso, se refiere a que ella nunca le habla de nada mas que de eso, cosas sin sentido xD por eso esta harto de ella y de esas cosas. **

**Quería aclarar esto por que yo soy de las personas que me dan cuerda y no me callo ni debajo del agua jaja. Supongo que habrá mas de una persona así, que cuenta todo lo que sucedido en su día a día si alguien le pregunta, le da cuerda o lo que sea xD como yo soy así (mi novio me lo dice xD), aunque si que hablo de otras cosas mas interesante la verdad jaja para que nadie que sea igual o parecía a mi, se sienta ofendida y tal. Espero que hayáis entendido que quería decir Edward con todo eso.**

**Bueno como siempre, después de la Biblia que suelto muchas veces jaja decir que espero que os guste el capitulo. Se que al principio dije que esto seria un mini-fic, pero como veis mi imaginación me esta presionando para que lo haga mas largo jaja. De todas formas no creo que el falte mucho, no se exactamente cuantos capítulos, pero pongámosle unos 5 o 6 aproximadamente.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review, alertas y favoritos en el capitulo anterior y a ver si con este llegamos a los 100 **

**Muchos besos, sigo estudiando xD**


	12. Chapter 12

¿Por qué me había tocado a mí estas amigas?

Fue lo primero que pensé cuando el torbellino Alice Cullen, acompañada de Rosalie Hale, me despertaron, no muy amablemente, la mañana del domingo para su interrogatorio policial.

Refunfuñe un rato esperando que entendiesen el mensaje y me dejasen en paz un rato. Sinceramente tenia esperanzas, pocas, de que se olvidasen del tema y no madrugasen específicamente para eso. Mis esperanzas se esfumaron al sentir sus zarandeos insistentes alrededor de las nueve de la mañana.

Me di cuenta de que algunas veces estas chicas eran un caso a parte. Nada las iba a hacer cambiar. Cuando algo en concreto se les metía en la cabeza, claro caso el mío, no había nadie que se lo sacase de la cabeza. Hacían de todo para poder sacarte información.

Había sido testigo de sus maquiavélicos planes en muchas ocasiones y sacaban tiempo para hacerlo de debajo de las piedras e incluso se pasaban las noches sin dormir planeando si era necesario. Esto ultimo pocas veces, a decir verdad una vez y participe en ello. Tengo que admitir que me divertí mucho, pero cambian mucho las cosas al tratarse de uno mismo.

Me resistí todo lo que pude y más, pero entre las dos me destaparon e incorporaron en la cama hasta que tuve que abrir los ojos a la fuerza.

De mala gana me hicieron contarle, con todo lujo de detalle, lo que Edward me había dicho, lo que le había contestado a cada una de las preguntas realizadas y si había habido algún tipo de roce, caricia o algo que se le pareciese entre nosotros.

Tuve que contar que Edward me había pedido perdón por lo que había pasado en la noche, mas que nada por el echo de ser amigos, me había llamado hermosa, me había acariciado la mejilla y que sentí que estuvo a punto de besarme.

Aclare que seguramente todo era producto de mi imaginación y tras sus repetidas preguntas sobre si nos habíamos besado o no, al responder no, me callo una buena reprimenda por parte de ambas.

Estuvieron echándome la charla sobre el autoestima y lo hermosa, atractiva, sexy y guapa que era, pero yo no me daba cuenta de ello y prefería escudarme y quedarme siempre metida en mi caparazón, durante casi media hora. Una charla que me habían dado a lo largo de nuestra amistad… unas cien veces.

Alice me decía medio alterada que tenia que haberlo besado, que su hermano era un estupido por no darse cuenta de la clase de mujer, ósea yo, que se estaba perdiendo y que Tanya, en palabras de ella estupida de Tanya, no se merecía el buen trato y todos los años que estaban juntos. Se limito a despotricar contra su cuñada un buen rato, mientras yo medio la ignoraba.

Por otro lado Rosalie, no paraba de darme consejos sexuales, haciéndome sonrojar a cada palabra que decía. Diciéndome que tenia que haberle comido la boca si había notado que el no tenia la intención de hacerlo o simplemente no se atrevía por cobarde.

Dijo que a ella le paso eso con Emmett y se dispuso a contar, con detalles escalofriantes, por lo menos para mi, como había sido su primera vez con el. Como había sido ella la que se tuvo que lanzar y habían acabado en la cama. Detalle que a mi gusto sobraba.

Más aburrida que una perdiz, mareada y espantada por las cosas que soltaba Rose por su boca, decidí no prestarles atención a sus tonterías y enterrar la cabeza en mi almohada intentando volver a quedarme dormida aunque fuese una hora.

Como supuse, no me dejaron y me arrastraron contra mi voluntar, a la cocina para desayunar, donde Carlisle y Esme desayunaban tranquilamente.

Muchas veces había envidiado la unión y la gran familia que eran.

Yo por otra parte, con una familia totalmente desestructurada y una madre más adolescente que adulta, viviendo a miles de kilómetros de mí con un hombre diez años mayor que yo. Charlie aun enamorado de Renne, sin indicios de tener otra relación y de no estar dispuesto a tenerla. En el fondo no podía quejarme, lo sabia pero ellos eran como un modelo a seguir. Eran tan perfectos que parecían sacados de una revista.

-Buenos días chicas-dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

-Buenos días mama-dijo Alice sonriente.

-Buenos días Esme-dijimos Rosalie y yo a la vez.

-¿Fue bien la noche?-pregunto Carlisle-Os habéis levantado muy temprano-se extraño.

-Muy bien papi-contesto Alice cogiendo una tostada y dándole un gran bocado-Simplemente teníamos ganas de madrugar y tomar un gran desayuno.

-Me parece bien hija-respondió su padre-ya sabes el dicho, quien madruga…

-Dios le ayuda-dijo ella sonriendo-Lo se Papa, nos lo decías a mis hermanos y a mí cuenta éramos mas pequeños.

-Cierto-dijo Esme tomando un sorbo de café.- ¿Pensáis quedaros a comer?-dijo mirándonos a Rosalie y a mi.

-Oh no-dije yo negando con la cabeza- No le dije nada a Charlie, ya sabéis como es Alice y hablo con el ayer para pedirle que me quedase a dormir en vuestra casa. Ni siquiera lo sabia-sonreí.

-Gracias por agradecérmelo-dijo Alice fingiendo molestia y rodé los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Tu Rosalie?-dijo mirándola.

-No se Esme, tengo que hablar con Jasper y Emmett.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella calidamente volviendo a centrarse en su tostada y café.

Durante todo lo que duro el desayuno, el miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo y este me pedía correr, huir como lo había echo la noche anterior.

¿Huir de que?

De Edward, sabía que bajaría a desayunar de un momento a otro y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, de solo pensarlo.

Terminamos rápidamente y fuimos a la habitación de Alice para cambiarnos y según ellas seguir con el dichoso interrogatorio.

Al subir a la habitación, se pusieron a hablar y a montar un tinglado para "emparejar a Edward y Bella". Decidí vestirme en silencio y no poner el oído en la conversación por que las pocas palabras que entendía no me gustaban nada.

Que afán tenían por emparejarme, por favor.

Estuve recogiendo mis cosas con disimulo, esperando que no se percatasen y me retuviesen mucho mas tiempo allí. Me despedí de ellas rápidamente y sin darles tiempo a replicar.

Fui en mi camioneta a casa feliz por haberlas esquivado con tanta maestría. La alumna se convertiría en la maestra algún día.

Charlie no estaba y en el refrigerador pude ver que me había dejado una nota avisándome de que llegaría por la noche, ya que se había ido a pescar a la reserva con Harry y comería en su casa.

Me bañe e hice una comida rápida, una ensalada y carne. Algo ligerito que comí mientras veía "Orgullo y prejuicio" una de mis películas favoritas.

Por la tarde hice todos los deberes y adelante un poco de matemáticas, ya que dentro de poco seria el examen y era algo que me costaba. Tenía que dedicarle más horas. Hice la cena para Charlie y llego justo a tiempo.

Cenamos en silencio y pronto me fui a la cama agotada por el madrugon, sobre todo al haberme acostado bastante tarde la noche anterior.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para darme una ducha rápida y salir corriendo al instituto. No me gustaba llegar muy tarde, sino no había buenos aparcamientos y odiaba tener que dejar mi furgoneta en el quinto pino y tener que ir andando después.

Como siempre estaba Alice y Rosalie esperándome en la puerta del instituto para entrar juntas, ya que los lunes teníamos clase común. En la cafetería Edward no se sentó con nosotros, nada fuera de lo normal, y fue con su noviecita Tanya y sus amigos a su mesa. Cuando paso por nuestro lado saludo a todos, pero mi saludo fue diferente, mas frío que de costumbre, supongo que será por lo que había pasado. Teníamos que salvar las distancias, lo entendía.

Lo entendía pero dolía.

Las chicas notaron en cierto modo lo que había provocado en mi el saludo tan frío y escueto de Edward y estuvieron pendientes de mi y gastándome bromas, a las que Emmett se unía sin saber el porque de las bromas, durante todo lo que resto de día.

El lunes pasó rapidísimo gracias a los chicos y a que casi todas las clases de ese día eran mis favoritas. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era martes.

Odiaba los martes.

Para empezar con buen pie, se me pegaron las sabanas y por poco llego tarde a clase. Lo peor de todo el día era que a última hora tenía educación física y era la asignatura que mas odiaba en toda mi vida. Algunas veces tenía la creencia de que la crearon especialmente para torturarme.

Cuando no estoy bailando soy bastante torpe y por eso mismo la odio. No daba pie con bola en las clases y ningún deporte se me da bien. Era muy frustrante tener que asistir sin ganas a las clases y que el profesor estuviese pendiente de mí cada segundo para regañarme por caerme o por lanzar la pelota o cualquier objeto fuera de donde lo tenía que hacer.

Hoy tocaba tenis… ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto a mí?

Lo peor de todo es que esa clase la compartía con Edward y desde el sábado por la noche no habíamos intercambiado ni una sola palabra. Aunque no es que hablásemos mucho cuando estábamos fuera de clase de baile pero ahora se venia diferente, como mas tenso. Esperaba que todo fuese parte de mi imaginación.

Salí del vestuario con mi chándal puesto y me quede en medio de la pista esperando que llegase el profesor, dándole vueltas a mi raqueta.

-Hola Bella-dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mi.

-Hola Mike-dije intentando ser simpática, pero me caía como una patada en el culo.

-¿No tienes pareja?-me pregunto. Rodé los ojos disimuladamente. Aquí viene de nuevo.

-No-negué con la cabeza.

-¿Te apetece ponerte conmigo?-dijo esperanzado.

-No, estoy esperando a mi pareja-mentí para que me dejase en paz.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo-dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas y me gire para sonreírle como agradecimiento.

-Ah bueno, entonces nada. Otro día será-dijo marchándose.

-Gracias Ángela-le dije cuando el cansino de Mike nos dejo solas.

-No es nada, e visto lo pesado que es contigo casi todos los días y he decidido poner cartas en el asunto-bromeo.

-No se cansa-dije riendo.

-Parece que no.

Ángela era una compañera de clase, con la coincidía a menudo en clase y me ayudaba algunas veces a salir de las "garras" de Mike Newton, el pesado de turno. Era una buena chica, que era amiga nuestra aunque no salía con nosotras. Fue, junto con las chicas, una de las personas que mejor se comporto conmigo cuando llegue a Forks. Una chica genial, muy dulce y amigable.

Mientras hablaba con ella vi a Edward salir del vestuario con Tyler hablando animadamente. Mas bien el animado era el segundo por que Edward parecía de lo mas aburrido.

Sonreí interiormente por ello, como había aprendido a conocerlo tanto en tan poco tiempo… me sorprendía a mi misma de todo lo que sabia de el. Si estuviesen aquí Alice y Rosalie dirían que era el amor… menos mal que no estaban.

Cuando nuestras miradas de unieron sentí que las conocidas mariposas traicioneras de mi estomago comenzaban a danzar alegres, como si lo conociesen. Aunque pensándolo mejor claro que lo conocían, si habían nacido por el.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-me pregunto Ángela a mi lado.

-Si, si perdona. Estaba pensando en la tortura que me espera ahora-mentí. Ella me miro hacia donde estaba mirando hace menos de cinco segundos y me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Ya claro… en el profesor Cullen pensabas-rió.

-Cállate-le dije dándole con la raqueta colorada como un tomate.

-Si no pasa nada. Entiendo perfectamente por que lo miras-me dijo- es demasiado guapo para ser real. La primera vez que lo vi lo pensé-me sonrió cómplice-es normal que estés enamorada de el, encima de todo eres la mejor amiga de su hermana y te pasas media vida en su casa. Yo tampoco podría no enamorarme de el.

-No estoy enamorada de el Ángela-dije colorada-Es solo mi amigo.

-Claro-soltó una carcajada-Yo también negaba que estuviese enamorada de Ben y ya nos ves-dijo ella.

-Pero es diferente, se os notaba a mil kilómetros que estáis enamorados-me defendí no muy convincente para mi gusto.

-¿Crees que a ti no se te nota?-me dijo sorprendida-Vamos Bella se nota en la forma en la que lo miras, como cuando hablas con el o simplemente se nombra te brillan los ojos de una forma especial y sonríes como una idiota.

-No es verdad-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Claro que lo es y a el le pasa lo mismo. No se como no se da cuenta y sigue con Tanya la hueca del colegio-sonrió.

-No te voy a negar que con respecto a mi tienes un poquito de razón-admití con las mejillas encendidas-después de todo me es difícil negarlo. Pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie. Lo he confesado hace muy poco a Alice y Rosalie también y no me gustaría que corriese la voz, ya sabes-me encogí de hombros.

-Quédate tranquila, soy una tumba-dijo ella cerrando una cremallera imaginaria en sus labios. Reí.

-Por ultimo, con respecto a Edward. El no esta enamorado de mi ni por asomo, por favor Ángela, tu has visto a su novia. Es toda una modelo y el la quiere, lo se por que hemos hablado de esto.

-Tú eres muy hermosa, más que Tanya. De eso puedes estar segura-dijo ella totalmente convencida.

Iba a replicar cuando el profesor entro e interrumpió nuestra pequeña aunque densa conversación. Hizo que formásemos parejas para jugar al tenis como ya todos habíamos supuesto y comenzamos con la clase.

Ángela y yo estábamos riéndonos bastante ese día debido a nuestra torpeza con el deporte. No conseguíamos pasar de diez toques seguidos y cada vez que le dábamos muchas veces sin que la pelota tocase el suelo nos poníamos a gritar y a celebrarlo como locas. El profesor nos tuvo que llamar la atención en un par de ocasiones por el escándalo que estábamos armando en clase.

Lo único que hicimos fue reinos más por su cara de mala uva.

Lo estaba pasando muy bien, solo lo ensombrecía las miradas continuas de Edward. No sabia el por que de mirarme tanto. Durante toda la clase notaba que alguien me miraba, no se por que tenia esa sensación y cuando lo miraba siempre me estaba devolviendo la mirada fijamente.

Parecía que quería decirme algo pero no logre a entenderlo. No podía ver lo que sus ojos querían decirme desde la distancia o mas bien me hacia la tonta. Teníamos que salvas las distancias, me recordé. No quería salir lastimada de toda esta historia, tenia que recordarme constantemente que el solo era un "alumno" para mí, como las niñas que iban a ballet. Además de eso el era mi amigo, por lo menos en eso se estaba convirtiendo para mi y si no lo quería fuera de mi vida era lo único que podría ser. Mi amigo.

Pero me era tan difícil no pensar en el de otra forma que no fuese en la amistad. Era tan fácil perderse en aquellos ojos y en sus labios que me invitaban a probarlos. No se como lo iba a hacer, sobre todo por que esa tarde teníamos clase de nuevo y tenia que comportarme como si nada hubiese pasado, ni el baile en el club, su excitación, la mía, la conversación tan profunda en su habitación y sobre todo el casi beso que pareció que me iba a dar en su habitación el otro día.

La clase acabo más pronto de lo que esperaba, lo estaba pasando tan bien con Ángela, muy raro en mí.

Fui rápidamente al vestuario para cambiarme, darme una ducha rápida y marcharme a casa para preparar la comida para Charlie y para mí.

Al salir del instituto vi a Alice y Emmett esperando a que Edward saliese delante de su coche. Me acerque a ellos rápidamente y me despedí de ellos rápido para marcharme. Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Al llegar a casa Charlie ya había llegado, algo raro en el, ya que tenían poco trabajo y el poco papeleo se lo había traído a casa para terminarlo después de comer y marchase de nuevo al trabajo.

Comimos en un santiamén y me fui a mi cuarto para hacer los deberes antes de irme a darles clases a las niñas del ballet.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero muy muy nerviosa. No podía dejar de pensar que después de la clase con las chicas tendría que volver a bailar con Edward y que todos los movimientos que hiciésemos me recordarían a su cuerpo pegado al mío, a los movimientos sensuales que hicimos y como el deseo corría por mis venas en esos momentos. Como tuve que controlarme para no decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo deseaba, lo que quería sentir sus labios en los míos… dejémoslo así por que me estaba poniendo mala de recordarlo.

Me puse mis medias de ballet y metí mis zapatillas en la mochila. Baje corriendo a la calle y rápido comencé a caminar hacia la parada del autobús para Port Angeles.

Saque de la mochila mi mp4 y subí el volumen llenando mis sentidos con la música. Algo que amaba muchísimo. Algunas veces pensaba que era la música la que hacia que mi vida fuese mas completa, me hacia feliz escucharla y sobre todo poder bailarla y sentirla como pocas personas lo hacían. Me sentía afortunada por este don que tenia, sentir la música en mis entrañas, que me llenase toda, no había ni un jequecito de mi que no estuviese lleno de música cuando bailaba. Era algo inexplicable.

Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos y en mi música que no escuche, ni vi a un coche plateado que caminaba a mi lado.

-¡Bella!-escuche lejos. Me sobresalte y mire a un lado, donde estaba el coche parado-por fin me haces caso-dijo Edward en su interior riendo-Llevo llamándote mas de media hora. Creía que te pasaba algo.

-Lo siento, estaba escuchando música y no te oia-dije apenada y sonrojada, para variar.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo riendo-¿Vas a Port Angeles?

-Claro, ahora tengo que dar clase a las niñas pequeñas-dije tímida.

Yo creía que la época timidez había pasado a un segundo plano con Edward desde el día que comenzamos con las clases, pero al parecer no. Todo volvía al pasado. Me daba mucha rabia. Por todo esto era por lo que se me notaba a la legua que sentía algo por Edward, por mis estupidos sonrojos y la maldita timidez.

-¿Te llevo?-me pregunto.

-No-dije rápidamente-no hace falta, puedo coger el autobús.

-No quiero que vayas en autobús, ademas dentro de una hora y media tengo clase contigo y tendría que salir dentro de muy poco de Forks.

-Enserio no quiero molestarte

-No me molestas-sonrió-Anda sube-dijo estirándose y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mi.

Lo pensé unos segundos y entre en el coche un poco apenada. No sabia como comportarme con el.

-¿Te ha dado mucho el follón Mike en educación física?-me pregunto de pronto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dije sorprendida.

-Me lo dijo Tyler. Dice que esta enamorado de ti y que te va a pedir que vayáis juntos al baile.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte sin voz-Espero que eso no sea verdad-hice una mueca.

-Pues es verdad-dijo el conteniendo la risa.

-No se que te hace tanta gracia.

-Tu-rió.

-¿Yo?-dije cruzándome de brazos-¿Cómo que yo?

-Tu actitud, parece que te van a matar. No es para tanto, solo te pedirán que vayas con el al baile. Te tendrías que sentir alagada.

-¿Alagada? ¿De Newton?-dije disgustada-prefiero no ir- soltó una carcajada.

-Deberías de aclarárselo por que el piensa que aceptaras.

-De eso nada.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo el mirando a la carretera.

-¿Por qué?

-No se… no creo que te guste Newton, es mas dudo si te gusta alguien-me miro de reojo.

No respondí por miedo a que mis pensamientos me jugasen una mala pasada y respondiera un "Me gustas tu" mas grande que una catedral.

-¿Te gusta alguien Bella?-me pregunto sonriendo de lado.

-No es de tu incumbencia-le dije sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

-Vale vale-bromeo-Enserio, estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas.

-¿De nuevo?-dije mirándolo.

-Claro, lo dejamos a medio la última vez y quiero saber si te gusta alguien.

-Paso palabra-dije rápida.

-Eso no vale-replico.

-Claro que vale-reí-dijiste al explicarme las reglas que si alguna pregunta no la queríamos responder no se respondía. No quiero contestarte a eso.

-¿Pero por que? Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

-No me gusta nadie-dije intentando sonar convincente.

-No te creo-dijo riendo-Te quedas muchas veces pensando en las musarañas y estoy escuchando a Alice y Rosalie muchas veces hablar sobre un chico que te gusta y es un estupido por no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que eres-dijo.

Voy a matar a las chicas, enserio cuando las vea las degollare sin piedad. Sabia que no podía contarles nada, ahora mira lo que pasaba, se iba a enterar y todo por culpa de mis dos supuestas mejores amigas. En este momento las odiaba.

-Serán especulaciones suyas-dije poco convencida-ya sabes como son. Exageran todo, puede que haya dicho que alguien me parece guapo o atractivo y ellas ya piensan que me gusta-termine nerviosa.

-Ah-dijo mirándome de reojo-¿Enserio?-asentí-Si te gustase alguien y esa persona no se diese cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, ellas tienen razón es estupido.

-No digas esas cosas-me sonroje furiosamente.

-Me gustan tus sonrojos-dijo de pronto tras un silencio- son muy monos.

-¿Monos?-le dije mirándolo enfurruñada y el rió-¡Cállate!-le di un golpe en la cabeza que el hizo reír mas.

-Lo siento, pero es que estas mona cuando te enfadas.

-Déjame en paz Cullen-le respondí mordaz-¿Has pensado ya que música te gustaría bailar con Tanya?-le dije.

-No, la verdad no. No sabía que tenia que elegir alguna canción en especial-dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-Vaya novio estas echo-le dije riendo.

-Eh, no digas esas cosas. Soy un novio estupendo, mira lo que estoy haciendo por ella, lo que mas odio ¡Bailar!-dijo esto ultimo como si fuese un pecado y solté una sonora carcajada debido a su cara.

-Era una broma, me pareces un novio estupendo-dije.

-Lo sabia, pero muchas gracias Bells-sonrió.

Nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que aparco enfrente del salón de baile. Me baje en silencio y ya había algunas madres con sus niñas esperando para que comenzase la clase. Eso que aun faltaba unos veinte minutos para que comenzase.

Edward se empeño, tras muchas insistencias por su parte, que quería entrar a ver la clase y que se mantendría en silencio y ni si quiera notaria que estaba allí presente.

Me pareció una muy mala idea desde el momento que lo soltó por la boca. No iba a poder concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea en el si estaba presente en el salón. Se salio con la suya al hacerme el típico pucherito que conocía de sobra por parte de su hermana Alice.

Familia tenían que ser.

Y allí estaba, sentado en la esquina con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome con una sonrisa que hacia que tuviese que ponerme un cubo debajo para las babas. Algunas niñas se acercaron a el y sonreían coquetas y tímidas por las sonrisas y palabras que les decía. Era un seductor nato.

Algunas de ellas me preguntaron si era mi novio y decían que era muy guapo. Si ellas supieran…

No me puse tan nerviosa como esperaba, cuando comencé con la clase me relaje e hice como si el no estuviese allí mirándome como daba clase y bailaba.

Cuando termine con las chicas, ellas se despidieron de un Edward muy contento, tímidas aunque sonrientes.

-Son unas niñas muy monas-dijo acercándose a mi.

-Si que lo son. Ahora vendrán mucho mas, con lo amable que has sido con ellas…-sonreí.

-Bah, no ha sido para tanto-dijo.

-¿Cómo que no? Si se han ido con corazones dibujados en los ojos. Es cruel de tu parte enamorarlas de esa forma, son solo niñas-reí.

-Soy irresistible, no puedo remediarlo. No se como hacer que no se enamoren de mi-bromeo.

-No seas…-le dije riendo con el-Bueno, dejando a un lado el tema de mis alumnas, es hora de comenzar con tu clase.

-Estoy deacuerdo-me dijo-Pero antes quería pedirte de nuevo disculpas si el otro día te sentiste mal o algo por la forma en la que bailamos. Te estoy tomando mucho aprecio y no me gustaría que te enfadases o estuvieses ahora incomoda con mi presencia.

-No, Edward basta con ese tema-le sonreí-Ya esta olvidado, ahora solo importa las clases y que sepas mover el esqueleto medianamente bien para dentro de dos semanas que es el baile.

-¿Dos semanas?-me pregunto con los ojos desorbitados-¿Solo quedan dos semanas?

-Si, ¿en que mundo vives? Todo el instituto esta con la tontería de los adornos y esas cosas todo el santo día.

-La verdad que estos días he estado pensando en otras cosas. Ando un poco despistado-dijo mirándome.

-Comencemos-dije cogiendo su mano y acercándome a el.

Como era habitual estos días, cuando sentí el roce de su piel, una corriente eléctrica, ya conocida para mi, me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Disimule lo mejor que pude la verdad, aunque vi algo de duda en los ojos de Edward.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música que había puesto hace unos segundos y me piso dos o tres veces, a lo que yo reía y el se enfurruñaba por su torpeza. Era tan mono cuando se cabreaba y arrugaba el ceño por la concentración. Daban ganas de comérselo a besos y hasta crudo.

-No seas refunfuñon-le dije con una sonrisa mientras el se maldecía-Lo estas haciendo bien, has progresado bastante desde la primera vez que bailamos.

-No me mientras. No voy a dar un pie con bola el día del baile y voy a hacer el ridículo más grande de mi vida.

-Claro que no-dije parando de bailar-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, tu no vas a hacer el ridículo ni nada por el estilo. Vas a brillar ese día por que como que me llamo Isabella Swan que tu aprenderás a bailar y bien bailado. Sino, daremos clases de más.

-Eres única-dijo riendo-No se que e echo en mi vida anterior, si la he tenido, para merecerte.

-Edward, no digas esas cosas-me sonroje furiosamente.

-Ya te has vuelto a sonrojar-dijo acariciándome la mejilla con ternura. Donde sentí un cosquilleo agradable. Esto no me estaba gustando, bueno me gustaba demasiado pero tenia que controlarme.

-Tu me haces sonrojar-dije bajito.

-Me gusta cuando lo haces-se acerco a mi.

-No se como te puede gustar eso de mi-dije mirando hacia otro lado para evadir su penetrante mirada esmeralda.

-Eso y muchas cosas más-dijo acercándose a mis labios.

Lo mire a los ojos y el me miro expectante, como esperando mi aprobación para que siguiese y uniese sus deliciosos labios a los míos. Sabia que estaba mal, el tenia a Tanya y estaba mal que yo le diese el permiso correspondiente para aquel beso. Un beso que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que ocurriese que me sentía confusa. ¿Iba a ocurrir de verdad? ¿Si yo le daba mi aprobación el me besaría enserio?

Lo mire suplicándole que me besara, después de todo yo no era la que tenia novio. El era el que tenia novia y yo deseaba tanto este beso desde hace tanto, pero tanto tiempo que me olvide por completo de todo el mundo. Iba a pensar en mí, yo no le debía nada a nadie y si luego sufría que, lo había besado. Había besado al chico que quiero y que me gusta, si no lo aprobaba ahora me arrepentiría toda mi vida de rechazarlo. Ya llevaba tres días comiéndome la cabeza sin para por haber huido de su habitación y no dejar que ese beso esperado se hiciese realidad.

¿Quien era yo para rechazarlo en este momento? No tenia fuerzas para ello y por eso cerré los ojos fuerte cuando vi que el entendía el mensaje a la perfección y acaricio mi mejilla como antes, con ternura, como con amor y comenzaba a acercase a mis labios lentamente.

Si, definitivamente lo haría. Me besaría como tanto había soñado durante estos años y nada ni nadie iba a impedirlo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Bella?-dijo una voz bastante conocida que hizo que la burbuja donde nos encontrábamos Edward y yo estallase.

El estallido hizo que nos separásemos rápidamente y nos mirásemos con duda y sorpresa. ¿Qué locura estaba a punto de suceder? Como había podido pensar en todas aquellas locuras… esto no podía ser. Nunca podía suceder algo entre nosotros. El estaba pillado.

Parecía que Edward también tenía un debate interno por la forma en la que me miraba y se pasaba la mano por su cabello, ya desordenado, nerviosamente.

-Estoy aquí Jacob-dije con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Bells!-medio grito el con alegría cuando me vio parada en medio del gran salón y me dio un abrazo tan grande que por poco se me salen los ojos de las cuencas.

-Las estas ahogando muchacho-le dijo Edward medio cabreado o eso me pareció. Debió ser algo de mi imaginación, como me sucedía últimamente muy a menudo.

-Lo siento Bella, es que hace tanto tiempo que no te veo que ya te echaba de menos-dijo alborotándome el pelo.

-Nos vimos la semana pasada Jacob-sonreí.

-Por eso, mucho tiempo.

-Exagerado-reí.

Edward carraspeo a mi lado haciéndose notar y al mirarlo vi como le dirigía a Jacob una mirada envenenada. ¿Qué le sucedía a este ahora?

-Oh perdona, que descortés que soy-dijo Jacob sonriendo-Soy Jacob Black, amigo, pretendiente y compañero de baile de Bella cuando esta me deja-sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que me había sonrojado por su comentario de "pretendiente".

-Edward Cullen, amigo, compañero de laboratorio y alumno de Bella-contesto el aludido con un humor que no era característico de el.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos fuertemente y el ambiente de pronto de volvió tenso.

**Siento la tardanza pero como ya dije estaba en época de exámenes, que gracias a Dios ya ha terminado jaja.  
Como veis es un capitulo muy largo, creo que el mas largo que he escrito en mi vida y por eso he tardado tanto, quería hacer un capitulo bueno, donde pasasen cosas y que sepáis que ya tengo el siguiente casi listo.**

**Espero que os guste **

**Besos.**

.


	13. Chapter 13

Había perdido el control, lo sabia.

Menos mal que ella había sido más inteligente que yo y había sabido huir en el momento adecuado. En el momento en el que estaba a punto de besarla salvajemente, como había querido hacer durante toda la noche.

Suspire fuertemente y me tire a la cama escondiendo mi cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Edward?-me pregunte.

Me estaba metiendo en un berenjenal del que no iba a poder salir por mi mismo. Bella Swan me tentaba de una forma que debía ser pecado. No era normal todo lo que esta chica en tan poco tiempo me estaba haciendo sentir.

Me estaba volviendo literalmente loco con su bella, su olor y toda ella. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que me hacia sentir con su presencia? ¿Cómo me incitaba a probar todo de ella sin descanso? Era demasiado inocente para su bien y para el mío, ya que era algo que todavía me atraía de ella más. Como un imán.

Para empezar, no se por que diablos le dije a los chicos que le dijesen que subiese a mi habitación para decirle algo. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir?

No pensaba decirle nada, solo quería verla de nuevo, oler su perfume a fresas que embriagaba y nublaba todos mis sentidos hasta dejarme tonto. Ese olor que me hacia perder la cabeza y querer besarla. Lo último, hacerlo sin descanso, hasta que muriésemos ahogados sin respiración por el largo e intenso beso.

De nuevo había perdido el control al tenerla tan cerca… ¡Todo esto era tan frustrante!

Ahogue un grito en la almohada y patalee en la cama de rabia.

Cuando Bella cruzo la puerta de mi habitación, me dio un coraje enorme el ser tan estupido algunas veces. Tuve que contenerme para no salir corriendo, cogerla y encerrarla conmigo en mi cuarto y hacerle un par de cosas bastante subiditas de tono.

Tenía que dejar esto, enserio, parecía un tremendo salido.

Sabía perfectamente que la estaba cagando, no solo con ella y la amistad que estaba surgiendo entre nosotros. La estaba cagando conmigo mismo y con la relación, que creía sólida y perfecta, entre Tanya y yo. Como me equivocaba con respecto a ello.

Ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, ahora todo era diferente. Cuando estaba con ella o simplemente hablaba con ella por teléfono no podía evitar compararla sin parar con Bella. Y me daba cuenta de que todo en la segunda era mucho mejor que en mi novia.

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en como se sentiría probar esos labios tan apetecibles que me incitaban. A la vez que pensaba en todo lo que deseaba a Bella, no podía dejar de pensar en Tanya, mi novia y de la cual parecía que me olvidaba cada vez que la muchacha del pelo caoba aparecía en mis pensamientos.

Cuando baje a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, muerto de sueño debido a la noche en vela, Bella ya se había marchado. Me recrimine al pensar de nuevo en las ganas que tenia de verla y en la decepción que me lleve al ver que ya no estaba. Pensé que alomejor no tenía las mismas ganas de verme como yo a ella.

Decidí que lo mejor era no pensar en todo eso, desayunar tranquilo e intentar volver a retomar mi vida con Tanya. Eso haría, cuando mismo subiese a mi habitación la llamaría y arreglaría las cosas con ella.

Me dirigía a mi habitación con paso lento, cuando al pasar por la habitación de mi hermana escuché como ella y Rosalie hablaban sobre Bella y un muchacho, del que no escuche bien el nombre. Lo criticaban por ser tan estupido de no ver las cualidades, tanto físicas como personales, de Bella y por el ella estaba sufriendo mucho.

Me aleje rápidamente de la puerta, no quería ser un cotilla, aunque ya había oído lo suficiente para sentirme realmente celoso del muchacho aquel al que Bella tanto quería según las chicas.

¿Quién podría ser?

Mi conciencia me decía que debía de alejar esos pensamientos, que debía de dejar de pensar en Bella y todo lo relacionado con su vida sentimental. ¿Quién era yo para inmiscuirme en ello? Pero tenia que saberlo, una parte muy grande de mi no dejaba de repetirme que investigase, que era de vital importancia para mi salud mental saber de quien se trataba. Pero claro a mi hermana y cuñada no podía preguntárselo, sabía que no iban a soltar prenda sobre este tema, por todo el rollo de amigas incondicionales, blablabla. Lo único que podía hacer era preguntarle, sutilmente, a la protagonista del chisme.

No iba a ser nada fácil sacárselo, era muy tímida y sabia por todas las veces que la había visto oponerse a las locuras de sus amigas, que era testaruda a más no poder y como se le metiese en la cabeza el no contármelo, no podría sacárselo ni con sacacorchos.

Al llegar a mi cuarto deseche la idea de llamar a Tanya para disculparme con ella, en todo caso ella era la que tenia que disculparse conmigo. Me había echado de su casa como un perro. Cosa que no merecía.

Vale, reconozco que yo me estaba pasando con ella tres pueblos. Me estaba comenzando a enamorar de otra persona y encima le pedía a ella por todo el morro que me pidiese disculpas… Pero pensándolo bien, ella no era consciente de todo eso, por lo que ella debía de pedir disculpas primero, de todas formas yo no tenia la culpa de que Bella me gustase tanto, en realidad yo no quería que todo esto pasase. Simplemente era algo inevitable, que cada día crecía más y no podía parar.

¿En que te estas convirtiendo Edward?

Suspire enrabietado y sin saber que hacer. Toda mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un autentico caos desde que el torbellino Bella Swan se había instalado en mi vida.

Finalmente decidí no llamarla, por el simple hecho de que aun estaba un poco enfadado por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Me pase toda la tarde encerrado en mi habitación "con la pena", escuchando música y leyendo el temario de biología que entraba para examen. Algo era algo, mientras no me comiese la cabeza sin parar era mas que feliz.

Tanya llamo por la noche, para preguntarme si todavía seguía enfadado con ella y si quería que diésemos una vuelta. Una vuelta a casa de sus abuelos, claramente. Me negué, no tenia ganas de verla en este momento. Solo quería meterme en mi cama y desaparecer durante un tiempo, no saber nada de nadie y que todo este cacao mental que tenia desapareciera de la noche a la mañana y volver a mi antigua vida, una feliz vida con Tanya. Por lo menos era de lo que yo estaba convencido hasta hace a penas dos semanas.

El lunes pasó sin nada que destacar. Como todos los días Tanya me esperaba en el aparcamiento para entrar juntos a clase y engancharse a mí llenándome de besos. Intente ser lo mas amigable posible con ella e intentar olvidar todas las peleas que habíamos tenido estos meses. Después de todo era mi novia y quería, bueno necesitaba, estar bien con ella, que todo volviese a la normalidad y pensar solo en ella y en la sorpresa que le iba a dar el día del baile. Solo tenia que pensar en eso…

Como todos los días, me senté con ella y sus amigos en el almuerzo, pero esta vez no me detuve mucho en la mesa con mis hermanos y cunados. Bella estaba presente e intente no ser muy obvio con mis sentimientos delante de Tanya. Ella era muy temperamental y bastante celosa, quería evitarle el mal trago a Bella por si Tanya se ponía… simplemente Tanya con ella.

Pronto llego el martes, aunque el lunes se me paso bastante pesado. Esto de vivir con angustia y remordimientos no era bueno para la salud. Tanto estrés no era bueno, de eso me había dado cuenta estos días.

Los martes eran uno de mis días favoritos, la última clase era educación física y por lo menos hacíamos deporte y no teníamos que estudiar nada. Me convencía a mi mismo de que era por eso solo y no por que una chica de pelo largo caoba y ojos marrón chocolate asistía conmigo a esa clase.

Me estaba cambiando en el vestuario antes de clase, cuando Tyler un chico de mi clase que he de decir que era un poco cansado le pregunto algo a Newton, otro que tal, que capturo toda mi atención.

-¿Bella?-dijo Tyler sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Mike con una ceja alzada-Es preciosa. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de ello.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras. Apreté los puños para no hablar o hacer otra cosa fuera de lugar y cagarla. Después de todo tenia razón, Bella era una chica preciosa.

-No estoy ciego amigo, es una chica preciosa. Esta muy buena vale, pero tú sabes como es. No ha salido con nadie nunca desde que vino a Forks y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Eso lo se, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-¿Estas dispuesto a pedirle a Bella que te acompañe al baile?-le pregunto Tyler.

-Claro tío-contesto Mike-Estoy seguro que aceptara. La e visto como me mira-rodé los ojos por el ultimo comentario.

¿De verdad era tan estupido como parecía? Ahora no me cabe duda alguna de ello. Era realmente estupido. Este descubriendo tenia que decírselo a Emmett, le iba a encantar.

-Si tú lo dices. Yo invite a Lauren y acepto-sonrió.

-Me alegro tío. Voy a pedírselo ahora. Deséame suerte.

-Suerte Mike-dijo chocando las manos.

Lo mire salir con rabia. Dios quiera que el chico tenga suerte y Bella rechace ir al baile con el por que si no…

-Ey Edward-me dijo Tyler sentándose a mi lado-¿Tu iras con Tanya verdad?

-Claro, ¿Con quien voy a ir sino?-rodé los ojos.

-Bueno si-rió- Que tonto soy, tienes razón es tu novia, ¿con quien vas a ir?-volví a rodar los ojos. ¡Que me deje en paz!

Seguí atando los cordones de mis zapatillas e ignore todo lo que me decía el pesado de Tyler. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no lo estaba escuchando y de que no tenia ganas de oír estupideces del baile? Para eso ya tenía a mi hermana, que llevaba una semana loca con todos los preparativos. Ella estaba loca y volvia a todo el mundo loco a su alrededor.

Cuando salí del vestuario con mi raqueta, ya que hoy tocaba clase de tenis, mi gran amigo Tyler aun seguía a mi lado contándome no se que cosas de las que no había prestado atención a nada.

Al salir vi a Bella hablando con Ángela, una chica muy graciosa que iba a alguna clase conmigo y supongo que con ella, ya que parecían amigas por la forma en que hablaban y Bella sonreía con tanta confianza.

Me quede mirándola fijamente, admirando lo guapa que estaba hoy y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban de una forma tan bonita… En ese momento ella me miro también y mi mirada se quedo enganchada con la suya sin poder evitarlo.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos cuando vi que Ángela la llamaba insistentemente al ver que Bella se había quedado colgada. Sonreí cuando se sonrojo furiosamente y al darme cuenta de que se había quedado pillada con mi mirada.

No sabia como agradecerle al profesor que apareciese en ese momento, ya que pude librarme de Tyler y formar pareja con Ben, el novio de Ángela por lo que tenia entendido y un buen amigo que conocía del equipo de baloncesto que formábamos algunas veces en el instituto.

No me concentre mucho en la clase la verdad y puedo asegurar que Ben tampoco. Los dos estábamos embobados mirando a Bella y a Ángela que habían formado pareja juntas y se las veía tan contentas y felices jugando juntas al tenis que no podíamos despegar nuestra mirada de ellas.

Bella estaba tan hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas del esfuerzo físico que hacia al intentar darle a la pelota con la raqueta, que me daban ganas de lanzar la mía lejos y correr hacia ella y plantarle un tremendo beso.

Pero todo eso debía de quedarse en mi cabeza y guardarse en un baúl bajo llave. No debía pensar en ella de esa forma y lo conseguiría costase lo que costase.

El profesor tuvo que llamarles la atención a ambas por el escándalo que formaban cuando le daban muchas veces seguidas a la pelota. Como niñas pequeñas…

Muy pronto, para mi gusto ya que me encontraba la mar de bien observando a Bella en secreto, o eso pensaba ya que ella alguna que otra vez me había mirando y me había pillado con las manos en la masa o mejor dicho con la baba colgando, la clase termino y todos fuimos rápidamente al vestuario para cambiarnos e irnos a casa. Me duche y vestí lo mas rápido que pude por que me moría de hambre, sobre todo al pensar que Esme antes de salir dijo que iba a hacer mi comida preferida.

Cuando salí mis hermanos me estaban esperando para irnos a casa, puesto que hoy habían venido conmigo en mi volvo.

Después de comer empecé a ponerme nervioso al darme cuenta que por la tarde tenia clases de baile con Bella en Port Angeles.

¿Cómo se me había podido olvidar?

Estuve pensando que la mejor forma de actuar era como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuésemos amigos como siempre y no haya querido comérmela a besos y otras cosas más picantes. Lo mejor es actuar con normalidad e intentar que mi corazón no se salga de mi pecho cuando la vea y controlar el impulso de lanzarme a ella.

Estaba en mis cosas cuando me acorde que Bella siempre iba en autobús a Port Angeles por que su coche es viejo y decidí que lo mejor seria que yo la acercase, de todas formas dentro de muy poco tendría que salir hacia allí por mi clase.

Pase por su casa y la vi a lo lejos. Sonreí involuntariamente al verla. Nunca había sido tan "bobo" cuando se trataba de una chica, ¿Por qué tenia que serlo ahora y encima con ella?

Me fui acercando a ella lentamente, para no asustarla obviamente.

-Bella-la llame una vez que estaba a su lado, pero no obtuve contestación alguna. Ni si quiera me miro-Oye Bella-intente de nuevo pero nada. Ni una palabra-¡Bella!- grite. Esperaba que así si que me escuchase. Ella se sobresalto y miro hacia mi lado un tanto asustada.

-Por fin me haces caso-dije riendo al ver su cara-Llevo llamándote mas de media hora. Creía que te pasaba algo.

-Lo siento, estaba escuchando música y no te oía-dijo apenada y sonrojada, un gesto que me pareció de lo mas mono.

-Ya me di cuenta- reí-¿Vas a Port Angeles?

-Claro, ahora tengo que dar clase a las niñas-contesto tímida.

-¿Te llevo?-le pregunte esperanzado. Quería estar con ella un rato a solas. Tampoco era mucho pedir ¿no?

-No-dijo rápidamente medio nerviosa. La mire con una ceja alzada. ¿Por qué se negaba?-no hace falta, puedo coger el autobús.

-No quiero que vayas en autobús, además dentro de una hora y media tengo clase contigo y tendría que salir dentro de muy poco de Forks-le insistí.

-Enserio no quiero molestarte-que testaruda era madre mia…

-No me molestas-sonreí para convencerla-Anda sube-dije estirándome y abriéndole la puerta del copiloto para que montase y dejase de negar.

Me pareció que tenía un debate interno si subirse o no subirse. Supongo que será por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros y que ahora se sentiría incomoda con mi presencia. Era algo muy normal, lo que no se es por que yo me sentía tan bien. Todos los nervios que acumule en casa ya se habían esfumado desde que la vi. Nunca había sido nervioso o tímido con ella, eso que me costaba lo que hacia. Bailar era lo peor que se me daba en la vida…

-¿Te ha dado mucho el follón Mike en educación física?-le pregunte curioso una vez que nos dirigíamos a Port Angeles.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo sorprendida.

-Me lo dijo Tyler. Dice que esta enamorado de ti y que te va a pedir que vayáis juntos al baile.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto con la voz estrangulada-Espero que eso no sea verdad-hizo una mueca muy graciosa. Tuve que contener una carcajada para no molestarla.

-Pues es verdad-dije todavía conteniendo la risa.

-No se que te hace tanta gracia-replico.

-Tu-solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Yo?-se cruzo de brazos-¿Cómo que yo?

-Tu actitud, parece que te van a matar. No es para tanto, solo te pedirán que vayas con el al baile. Te tendrías que sentir alagada-bromee para picarla un poco.

-¿Alagada? ¿De Newton?-contesto totalmente disgustada-prefiero no ir- solté una carcajada por su comentario.

Era lo que pensaba, después de todo estaba en lo cierto en que Mike era un total idiota.

-Deberías de aclarárselo por que el piensa que aceptaras.

-De eso nada.

-Me lo imaginaba-dije volviendo a centrar toda mi atención en la carretera.

-¿Por qué?

-No se… no creo que te guste Newton, es mas dudo si te gusta alguien-la mire de reojo para ver la reacción que había tenido lo que le había dicho. Esperaba poder sacar algo sobre el chico que le gustaba de camino. Iba a ser complicado, pero por intentarlo…

Su cara mostró sorpresa, como esperaba. Pero no respondió nada, se quedo callada martirizándome un poco. Esperando ansioso su respuesta.

-¿Te gusta alguien Bella?-le pregunte sonriendo de lado.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo sacándome la lengua de forma infantil.

-Vale vale-bromee-Enserio, estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas-fue lo primero que me ocurrió para que dijese algo, el estupido juego que invente para conocer mas cosas de ella el primer día que tuvimos clase y no quería que se fuese a casa. Me había parecido una chica tan interesante de conocer… lo que no contaba es con que de verdad fuese tan, pero tan interesante hasta el punto de hacerme perder la cabeza. Me había salido el tiro por la culata, ahora me estaba enamorando de ella y todo era culpa mía. Aunque también tenía que echarle algo de culpa a ella, por ser una chica tan interesante y tan bonita.

-¿De nuevo?-dijo mirándome sin creerse mucho mi palabra. Por un momento pensé que me había descubierto y sabía que quería ser una maruja. Tenía que pasar menos tiempo con mi hermana Alice, todo se pega menos la hermosura o eso dicen por ahí.

-Claro, lo dejamos a medio la última vez y quiero saber si te gusta alguien.

-Paso palabra-dijo rápidamente. Es mas lista de lo que pensaba.

-Eso no vale-replique sin saber que mas decir.

-Claro que vale-rió haciéndome rabiar-dijiste al explicarme las reglas que si alguna pregunta no la queríamos responder no se respondía. No quiero contestarte a eso.

-¿Pero por que? Prometo no decírselo a nadie-le insistí con un pucherito que aprendí de Alice.

-No me gusta nadie-dijo intentando sonar convincente. Aunque no le creí ni una palabra.

Bueno, la habría creído si no hubiese sido un chismoso y escuchado detrás de las puertas. Alice y Rose no se podían inventar algo así estaba claro.

-No te creo-dije riendo por la mentira que me quería hacer tragar-Te quedas muchas veces pensando en las musarañas y estoy escuchando a Alice y Rosalie muchas veces hablar sobre un chico que te gusta y es un estupido por no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

-Serán especulaciones suyas-contesto poco convencida-ya sabes como son. Exageran todo, puede que haya dicho que alguien me parece guapo o atractivo y ellas ya piensan que me gusta.

Mentía, lo sabia. No solo por Alice y Rosalie sino por su nerviosismo. Esto ultimo la delataba pero claro si ella no quería contármelo, que estaba mas que claro, tenia que hacer de trizas corazón y dejarlo pasar. Supongo que aun no somos lo suficientemente amigos para eso. Ya habrá tiempo de sonsacarle información a mi hermana. Con ella tenia mas mano de engatusamiento. O eso esperaba.

-Ah-dije mirándola de reojo-¿Enserio?-asintió firme-Si te gustase alguien y esa persona no se diese cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, ellas tienen razón es estupido.

-No digas esas cosas-me dijo sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Me gustan tus sonrojos-dije sinceramente tras un silencio- son muy monos.

-¿Monos?-me dijo enfurruñada y no pude evitar reír-¡Cállate!-dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza que el hizo reír mas.

-Lo siento, pero es que estas mona cuando te enfadas-le dije sinceramente. La verdad es que estaba más que mona, estaba preciosa con aquel rubor.

-Déjame en paz Cullen-me respondió intentando ser mordaz-¿Has pensado ya que música te gustaría bailar con Tanya?-pregunto de pronto.

¿Canción? ¿Baile? ¿Tanya? ¿Qué?

Tuve que concentrarme y dejar de pensar en lo guapa que se veía en ese momento para pensar en lo que me estaba preguntando. Dios mío, como podía hacerme olvidar algo tan importante como a mí novia.

¿Tenia que elegir una canción? No tenia ni idea, no había pensado en eso a decir verdad. Llevo pensando en otras cosas mucho mas complicadas y enrevesadas todo este tiempo para pensar en una maldita canción.

-No, la verdad no. No sabía que tenia que elegir alguna canción en especial-dije pasando rascando mi nuca culpable. Por que eso era como me sentía, el ser mas culpable del mundo.

-Vaya novio estas echo-me dijo riendo.

Eso me hizo sentir mas culpable todavía. ¿Cómo podía ponerle freno a todo eso? Se me iba a ir al cabeza de un momento a otro.

-Eh, no digas esas cosas. Soy un novio estupendo, mira lo que estoy haciendo por ella, lo que mas odio ¡Bailar!-dijo con angustia, por el odio que le tenia al baile. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Para mi era algo imposible el coordinar los pies sin pisar a nadie o fracturar algún hueso, tanto mío como se mi pareja.

-Era una broma, me pareces un novio estupendo-dijo tiernamente.

-Lo sabia, pero muchas gracias Bells-sonreí altanero.

Desde ese momento ninguno de los dos abrió la boca y nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que aparque frente al salón de baile. Cuando baje, ella ya lo había echo, no me dio la oportunidad de demostrar el caballero que llevo dentro y abrirle la puerta como toda una dama.

Me di cuenta de que Bella miraba a la puerta del salón y seguí su mirada, me asombre al ver que ya había algunas madres con sus niñas esperando para que comenzase la clase. Si que eran puntuales estas madres, aun faltaba un rato para que empezase la clase y ya se les veía impacientes. Sobre todo a las niñas. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de la clase de profesora que era Bella, tendría que ser una muy buena cuando las niñas estaban tan impacientes para entrar.

Tuve que suplicarle durante un rato a Bella que me dejase entrar y observar la clase. Ella se negaba con un típico sonrojo de los suyos. Yo sabia que a ella le daba mucha pena el bailar delante de la gente. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que yo soy igual o incluso más testarudo que ella y si me había propuesto verla dar esa clase, la vería.

Como esperaba, tras varias insistencias de mi parte y algún que otro puchero made in Alice, acepto enfurruñada a que estuviese en silencio y en una esquina observándola impartir la clase a esas niñas tan monas.

Me senté en la esquina, como me había ordenado la señorita Bella como escuche que alguna de las pequeñas la llamaban y en silencio observe como las ordenaba detrás de ella y les sonreía antes de empezar con la clase.

Antes de comenzar algunas niñas se acercaron a preguntarme quien era y que hacia en la clase si no era una niña y era alguien mayor. Les respondí con una sonrisa que era un amigo de Bella. Ellas me sonreían tímidas. Una hasta me pregunto si era el novio de Bella, no me dio tiempo a responder por que la aludida las llamo para comenzar.

Desde el momento que Bella puso la música y comenzó a dar la explicación de cómo se hacia cada paso y se movía para explicarlo mejor, no pude apartar mi mirada de ella. Creo que hasta babeaba. Era tan tierna con las chicas que incluso me daban ganas de llorar, bueno no, pero era tan diferente a Tanya. A ella no se le hubiese ocurrido ni por asomo dar clase a unas niñas y sobre todo gratuitamente como hacia Bella. Era tan buena…

Cuando termino la clase, las niñas se despidieron de Bella y se acercaron a mí para despedirse también. Les dije adiós a cada una de ellas con una sonrisa gigante pintada en mi cara.

-Son unas niñas muy monas-le dije a Bella cuando esta se acerco a mi.

-Si que lo son. Ahora vendrán mucho mas, con lo amable que has sido con ellas…-me sonrió.

-Bah, no ha sido para tanto-dije bromeando.

-¿Cómo que no? Si se han ido con corazones dibujados en los ojos. Es cruel de tu parte enamorarlas de esa forma, son solo niñas-rió abiertamente y eso me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-Soy irresistible, no puedo remediarlo. No se como hacer que no se enamoren de mi-bromee para hacerla reír.

-No seas…-dijo-Bueno, dejando a un lado el tema de mis alumnas, es hora de comenzar con tu clase.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dije poco convencido. Antes tenia que hacer otra cosa que había pensando mientras la veía impartir clase-Pero antes quería pedirte de nuevo disculpas si el otro día te sentiste mal o algo por la forma en la que bailamos. Te estoy tomando mucho aprecio y no me gustaría que te enfadases o estuvieses ahora incomoda con mi presencia.

-No, Edward basta con ese tema-me sonrió de corazón. Supe que lo decía de verdad y que todo estaba olvidado-Ya esta olvidado, ahora solo importa las clases y que sepas mover el esqueleto medianamente bien para dentro de dos semanas que es el baile.

-¿Dos semanas?-pregunte con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa-¿Solo quedan dos semanas?

¿Cómo que solo faltaban dos semanas? Esto no podía ser verdad. No iba a conseguir nada. Aun bailaba como el culo y en dos semanas no me veía capaz de aprender algo más que pisar y empujar a mi pareja.

-Si, ¿en que mundo vives? Todo el instituto esta con la tontería de los adornos y esas cosas todo el santo día.

-La verdad que estos días he estado pensando en otras cosas. Ando un poco despistado-dije mirándola. Si ella supiera en que he estado pensando durante estas dos semanas. Seguramente dejaría de darme clases.

Me mantendría con la boca cerrada, de eso estaba seguro. Por el bien de todo el mundo.

-Comencemos-dijo cogiendo mi mano y acercándose a mí.

Al hacer esto sentí de nuevo, como hace unos días, una especie de corriente eléctrica que sacudió mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir bastante extraño. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Mire a Bella y ella parecía tan confundida como yo. En sus ojos había algo extraño que me moría por conocer. Ella comenzó a moverse y a moverme a mí al ritmo de una música que no sabia cuando la había puesto. Eso fue lo que me saco de mi ensueño.

Desde que habíamos empezado a bailar, la había pisado como unas cinco veces y cada vez me sentía más desesperado y frustrado por mi torpeza. Bailar tampoco debía ser tan difícil, pero a mí me estaba constando lo que no estaba escrito. Por más que me concentraba, por lo menos lo intentaba bastante, no me salían los pasos y volvía a pisar a Bella.

-No seas refunfuñon-me dije con una sonrisa mientras yo maldecía por séptima vez en la tarde-Lo estas haciendo bien, has progresado bastante desde la primera vez que bailamos.

-No me mientras. No voy a dar un pie con bola el día del baile y voy a hacer el ridículo más grande de mi vida-dije enfadado.

-Claro que no-dijo parando de bailar-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, tu no vas a hacer el ridículo ni nada por el estilo. Vas a brillar ese día por que como que me llamo Isabella Swan que tu aprenderás a bailar y bien bailado. Sino, daremos clases de más.

-Eres única-dije riendo-No se que e echo en mi vida anterior, si la he tenido, para merecerte.

-Edward, no digas esas cosas-dijo sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Ya te has vuelto a sonrojar-dije acariciándole la mejilla con ternura sin poder evitarlo. Las yemas de los dedos me picaron al sentir su suave piel.

-Tu me haces sonrojar-dijo bajito.

-Me gusta cuando lo haces-le confesé acercándome a ella sin poder evitarlo. Era como un imán al que no puedes repeler.

-No se como te puede gustar eso de mi-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, evitando mi mirada

-Eso y muchas cosas más-dije acercándome lentamente a sus labios.

La mire a los ojos y ella me estaba devolviendo la mirada de la misma forma que yo. Le pedí permiso para besarla con la mirada. Sabía que todo esto estaba mal, muy mal pero ahora no era momento de pensar en nada ni nadie mas que en ella y en mi, en el beso que le daría si ella me daba permiso.

Después ya veríamos lo que haríamos con la culpa o con lo que sea. Ahora solo pensaba en probar sus deliciosos labios una y otra vez. Sin descanso y que ella notase y supiese la forma en la que me atraía.

No deje de mirarla ni un segundo y pude ver una duda muy grande en su mirada. Sabia que ella no sabia que hacer, si decirme que si o alejarse de mi. De un momento a otro su mirada cambio a otra más penetrante. Me suplicaba que la besase.

Cuando estaba a punto de rozar mis labios con los suyos, una voz nos interrumpió. Sacándonos de nuestra hermosa burbuja en la que nos habíamos metido.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Bella?-dijo aquella voz de hombre que odie como no había odiado nada en toda mi vida por interrumpir el casi beso entre Bella y yo. Juro que si no nos hubiese interrumpido ahora mismo nos estaríamos comiendo la boca. ¡Dios!

El estallido de la burbuja hizo que nos separásemos rápidamente y nos mirásemos con duda y sorpresa. ¿Qué locura estaba a punto de suceder? Como había podido pensar en todas aquellas locuras… esto no podía ser. Nunca podía suceder algo entre nosotros. No podía ser tan egoísta con Bella por mas que quisiera besarla. Yo tenía a Tanya y después de esto ¿Qué haría? Lo mas seguro que seguir con ella como si el beso no hubiese pasado y la que lo pasaría mal seria Bella. No quería eso para ella.

Tenía tantos sentimientos y pensamientos contradictorios que seguramente necesitare un psicólogo a partir del baile. Todo esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos y ya no sabia ni lo que pensaba.

A Bella también se le notaba bastante contrariada. Su cara mostraba una duda y una sorpresa por lo que acababa de ocurrir enorme. Se separo de mi todo lo que pudo cuando vio aparecer a aquel musculoso chico de piel morena y pelo corto por la puerta.

-¡Bells!-medio grito el con alegría cuando la vio y le dio un abrazo tan grande que parecía que la iba a dejar sin respiración.

Sentía mi sangre hervir y mi corazón latir frenético por los celos. No tenía derecho a ponerme así, ella era libre para hacer lo que le apeteciese. No me pertenecía. Pero entonces ¿Por qué me sentía así? Parecía que me estaban robando algo mío, que me pertenecía. Lo único que quería era cogerla y arrancársela de los brazos y mostrarle a aquel musculoso de mierda que ella era mía, que no tenía el derecho de tocarla como lo estaba haciendo, de sonreírle con tanta complicidad, como si entre ellos hubiese algún secreto o historia que yo me estaba perdiendo.

-La estas ahogando muchacho-le dije cabreado por los enormes celos.

-Lo siento Bella, es que hace tanto tiempo que no te veo que ya te echaba de menos-dijo alborotándole el pelo.

-Nos vimos la semana pasada Jacob-sonrió ella. Eso hizo que los celos volviesen a flote con las fuerza que nunca. Se notaba que ella estaba a gusto con el y eso me ponía de los nervios.

-Por eso, mucho tiempo.

-Exagerado-rió.

Carraspee para hacerme notar al darme cuenta de que ambos parecía que se habían olvidado de que estaba allí en el salón. Me sentaba mucho peor viniendo de Bella. ¿Seria el el chico del que Bella estaba enamorada y el no le hacia caso? Lo dudaba mucho, el si que le notaba a kilómetros que se daba cuenta de lo preciosa que era ella.

-Oh perdona, que descortés que soy-dijo Jacob sonriéndome amablemente-Soy Jacob Black, amigo, pretendiente y compañero de baile de Bella cuando esta me deja-sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que se había sonrojado por su comentario de "pretendiente".

-Edward Cullen, amigo, compañero de laboratorio y alumno de Bella-conteste con una rabia contenida y con un humor de perros por su comentario.

Ya no me cabía duda alguna de que el no se trataba del chico que no se daba cuenta de todas las cualidades de Bella. Había confesado sin pudor alguno delante de ella que la pretendía. Los celos me cegaban como nunca habían echo y tenia que centrarme y relajarme si no quería estampar mi puño en la cara del tal Black.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solitos?-pregunto bromeando.

Sonreí interiormente al darme cuenta de que el sentía los mismo celos que el al verme con Bella bailando solos. Eso hacia que mi frustración menguara un poco y me sintiese un tanto más victorioso.

-Le estoy dando unas clases particulares a Edward-dijo Bella mirándome y sonriendo.

-Eso esta bien tío-dijo el amablemente. No podía odiarlo si seguía comportándose tan civilizadamente conmigo.

-Bella te importa si terminamos con la clase-le pregunte.

-¿Por qué?-me dijo ella sorprendida.

-Es que quiero enseñarte algo, podemos seguir con la clase allí si quieres-le sonreí.

-Esta bien-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya-dijo Jacob un poco incomodo-Nos vemos Bella. Recuerda que para los campeonatos te llamare, eres la mejor-dijo antes de perderse de vista.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunte rápidamente para que no hubiese incomodidad entre nosotros por el casi beso frustrado.

-Claro-dijo ella poniéndose el calzado y cogiendo sus cosas.

Fuimos en silencio al coche y también durante el resto del trayecto. No me pregunto a donde nos dirigíamos y se lo agradecí, ya que quería que fuese una sorpresa.

La iba a llevar a un lugar donde no había llevado a nadie, era un lugar mío, privado, donde yo iba a relajarme y pensé que seria un buen lugar para aprender. Allí nos relajaríamos y no estaríamos tensos después de lo que por poco ocurre.

Pare al principio del conocido camino que llevaba a mi claro y le abrí la puerta rápidamente antes de que bajase, haciendo gala de mi caballerosidad. Cosas de mi madre…

-Que caballero-dijo ella con un débil sonrojo que me pareció adorable.

-Gracias bella dama-bromee.

-¿Dónde me has traído?-dijo ella curiosa mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ya lo veras-sonreí-sígueme e intenta no caerte.

-Será difícil-dijo haciendo un mohín que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

Tuve que ayudarle varias veces a mantener el equilibrio cuando la veía por el rabillo del ojo tropezar con piedras o ramas que había en el camino. Cuando pensé en traerla aquí, ni me acorde de lo torpe que era, solo quería que conociese algo mío personal y que nadie mas supiera. Ni siquiera Tanya.

-Ya hemos llegado-le dije andando un poco más rápido y adentrándome en mi precioso claro. Digo mío, por que solo lo había descubierto yo que supiera.

-Edward-exclamó Bella a mi espalda totalmente asombrada-esto es precioso.

-Lo es-dije mirándola fijamente.

Sinceramente no me refería al prado, ni las flores, ni los árboles que habían en aquel lugar, sino a ella.

Estaba realmente preciosa con los rayos del sol iluminándola. Su pelo se veía mas suave y brillaba de una forma alucinante y sus ojos mas marrones, donde te podías fundir con el chocolate y no querer salir jamás.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos cuando acune su cara entre mis manos.

La mire a los ojos profundamente, intentando que leyese en ellos todo lo que no podía decir con palabras por que me sentiría muy culpable. Sabia que ella lo podía leer, mis ojos lo gritaban aunque mis labios estuviesen sellados.

-Si que es precioso-dije acortando la distancia entre nosotros y posando mis labios en sus suaves y deliciosos labios que me correspondieron al deseado beso.

**Otro capitulo larguito como premio de sus bonitos reviews jaja.**

**Espero que os guste. **

**Mil besos **


	14. Chapter 14

Desde que habíamos salido del salón no habíamos abierto la boca. Íbamos en su volvo plateado en un, para mi gusto, muy cómodo silencio. No le pregunte a donde nos dirigíamos, tampoco me importaba la verdad, con tal de estar con el mucho mas tiempo, podía llevarme a la luna que yo no me quejaría.

En su cara se notaba que quería que fuese una sorpresa y aunque las odiase con toda mi alma, no se lo diría, por que sabia que yo Isabella Swan, haría todo lo que el me dijese. Puede que pensase incluso el tirarme desde un acantilado por el…

Tampoco dije nada por el nerviosismo que tenía en mi interior. Solo pensaba en lo que ahora mismo estaría sucediendo si Jacob no hubiese interrumpido lo que Edward parecía que iba a hacer.

¿De verdad lo habría hecho?

¿Me habría besado?

Que ganas tenia que poder besar sus labios. Pero no podía ser, no nos íbamos a besar por mi bien y por el de Tanya. Tampoco era tan mala como para hacerle eso a ella, no tenía culpa de que yo sea una estupida enamorada.

Edward también sufriría por que se arrepentiría al instante de ello, estaba enamorado de su novia y eso lo sabíamos todos.

El viaje se me paso en un santiamén, ya que antes de lo que esperaba Edward paro el coche al principio de un camino de tierra que no conocía de nada y el corazón se me subió a la garganta al darme cuenta de una cosa.

¿No tendría que caminar verdad?

Demasiadas piedras para mi gusto.

Antes de que pudiese bajar del coche, Edward ya estaba a mi lado y tenía la puerta abierta para mí con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que hicieron que mis piernas se volviesen gelatina. De no estar sentada me había desplomado al suelo. Patético lo se, pero así era el am… no podía ni decirlo, se me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Que caballero-le dije sonrojándome como una idiota. Odiaba mis continuos sonrojos.

-Gracias bella dama-bromeó haciendo una reverencia que me hizo sonreír.

-¿Dónde me has traído?-dije curiosa mirando hacia todos lados. No me sonaba de nada este lugar.

-Ya lo veras-sonrió-sígueme e intenta no caerte.

-Será difícil-dije haciendo un mohín que le hizo soltar una carcajada, algo que no me gusto nada.

Edward comenzó a andar delante de mí y yo intentaba con mucho empeño el no tropezar ni caer, pero el camino me lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. Parecía que ponían las piedras colocadas estratégicamente para que yo tropezase sin parar. Maldito camino de tierra.

¿De donde salían tantos obstáculos?

Tuvo que ayudarme varias veces a no romperme la cabeza u otra extremidad del cuerpo. No se como se daba cuenta de todas la veces que iba a caer. Ni que estuviese mirándome por el rabillo del ojo…

Cada vez que hacia el amago de caerme o simplemente tropezaba, ahí estaban sus musculosos brazos para sostenerme.

Me pase todo el resto del camino mirando detalladamente cada piedra o cada rama del camino para no volver a tropezar y que no tuviese que posar sus delicadas manos en mi, ya que cada vez que lo hacia la conocida corriente eléctrica se hacía presente y una extrañada calidez me embargaba.

Me sentía tan en paz cuando el me tocaba o simplemente me miraba con ese mar esmeralda en el que me ahogaba tan seguidamente, con el que me cortaba la respiración sin parar y hacia mi corazón se acelerase de un modo poco normal para una persona normal. Un día sufriría un infarto con solo verlo.

No es que me desagradase el hecho de que me tocase, ¡que va! Al gustarme tanto se convertía en un problema muy grande. Cuanto mas me tocaba mas nerviosa me ponía y al ponerme nerviosa menos reflejos y mas tropezaba.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo andando un poco más rápido y adentrándose en una especie de claro que estaba iluminado por todos lados.

Intente seguirle el paso mirando fijamente al lugar donde Edward se había metido sorprendiéndome de la luminosidad que desprendía.

¿De donde salía esa clase de luz en Forks?

Fue cuando pose el primer pie dentro de aquel claro cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba verdaderamente. Mi boca se abrió de asombro y mire a mí alrededor maravillada por el paisaje.

Edward me había traído al sitio mas hermoso que había conocido en toda mi vida. Todo estaba rodeado por árboles muy altos y todo repleto de unas flores demasiado vivas para vivir en Forks. Enserio, ¿De donde salía toda esa luz? Era algo realmente increíble en este pueblo tan asquerosamente lluvioso. Después de vivir media vida en Phoenix esto era como volver a casa aunque con mucho más frío.

-Edward-exclame totalmente asombrada sin poder dejar de mirar a mí ardedor quedando cada segundo más maravillada y asombrada que el anterior-esto es precioso.

-Lo es-dijo y lo mire cuando hablo.

La piel se me puso de gallina al darme cuenta de que me miraba fijamente. ¿Se refería verdaderamente al claro?

No me paso desapercibido lo hermoso que estaba Edward debajo de aquel foco de luz, que le hacia brillar su pelo despeinado y sexy, incitándome a enredar mis dedos en su cabello.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa cuando avanzo hacia mi a paso lento sin apartar todavía su mirada de la mía. Parecía que nuestras miradas estaban enganchadas o atraídas por una fuerza superior. No podía apartar mi mirada de el, estaba tan guapo.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa cuando sus manos acunaron mi cara. Me miro de la misma forma que hizo en el salón de baile y el corazón se me acelero y comenzó a bombear tan fuerte en mi pecho que creí que de un momento a otro me saldría por la garganta o explotaría en mi interior.

Pude descifrar en ella muchas cosas que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo sentir por su parte. Me sentí feliz de ver que yo le gustaba tanto como el me gustaba a mi. Eso me decía su mirada, que quería besarme con tantas ganas como yo, que le gustaba mi compañía y que dijese lo que dijese me besaría en este momento y ya no habría nada ni nadie que interrumpiese el deseado beso que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo sentir.

-Si que es precioso-dijo mirándome a la vez que acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y poso sus labios en los míos de forma suave.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos las miles de mariposas volaron felices en mi interior, por fin tenían lo que querían, sentir sus labios una y otra vez contra los míos.

Edward movía sus labios delicadamente contra los míos, en un delicioso beso del que no sabía como seguir. Nunca me habían besado, era mi primer beso y no sabia que hacer o como actuar. Decidí que lo mejor era no pensar y dejarme llevar, así lo hice y moví suavemente mis labios contra los de Edward, algo que le hizo soltar un suspiro en mi boca que me llego a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo y me hizo suspirar como el lo había hecho anteriormente. Nuestros labios se movían lentamente, como saboreándose. Edward era el que llevaba la voz cantante, ya que yo solo me dejaba hacer y seguía lo que el hacia.

Solté un suspiro en sus labios al sentir uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y atrayéndome más a el si es que era posible, por que yo sentía que mi piel estaba pegaba como un imán a la suya.

Sentí como la punta de la lengua de Edward quería abrirse paso entre mis labios y nerviosa abrí la boca lentamente esperando por la lucha de su lengua con la mía. Quería probar su sabor, todo de el. Quería saber como era ser besada por el muchacho del que estas enamorada y era, sin duda, la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

La lengua de Edward se abrió paso entre mis labios y busco la mía que salio rápida a su encuentro. Estuvimos besándonos no se cuanto tiempo, lo único que sabia era que su aliento, su lengua, sus labios, sus besos, eran sin duda lo mejor que había probado en mi vida y aunque luego me arrepintiese de todo esto lo estaba disfrutando como si no hubiese mañana.

Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta respirar en lo que me pareció que fueron horas, aunque realmente no habría durado ni diez minutos.

Cuando se separo de mí y mire sus ojos me di cuenta del error que habíamos cometido, ¿Cómo podía haberme dejado besar de esa forma?

El tenia novia y yo… yo solo era una muchacha estupida enamorada de el. La chica que después de todo esto sufriría, por que el ni se acordaría y se iría con su linda novia a pasarlo bien a cualquier parte. Su novia era la que mañana, pasado y todos los días lo besaría y lo acariciaría de una forma que yo no podría hacerlo jamás… todo eso hizo que un sollozo saliese de mis labios sin poder evitarlo y el rostro de Edward se contrajo al darse cuenta del dolor que debía de expresar mi rostro. Era realmente patética…

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó Edward preocupado alzando su mano para acariciarme, pero me aleje de el como si quemase.

Lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era que el me tocase, dejaría de pensar de nuevo y mis sentidos se nublarían sin dejarme pensar con la claridad que me hacia falta en estos momentos. Todo esto había sido un tremendo error. Y lo más importante, no quería que me tocase por que estaba comenzando a odiar las descargas eléctricas, las malditas mariposas y los sentimientos hacia el que cada día se hacían más grandes sin poder pararlos y me hacían daño, un daño tremendo.

-No-dije como pude y comencé a retroceder mirándolo sin poder apartar mis ojos de el. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban de una forma que debería ser pecado.

-¿No que? ¿Qué pasa Bella?-me dijo medio asustado-¿he hecho algo mal?-negué con la cabeza incapaz de decir una sola palabra sin echarme a llorar.

Por una parte, era lo ultimo que quería, llorar frente a el y que todos los sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando borrar y esconder frente a todos saliesen a la luz y encima con el protagonista delante. Con el como único a la vez lo único que mi cuerpo pedía era llorar, llorar y llorar, descargar todo este dolor que se había instalado en mi pecho en el momento que nuestros labios se separaron y note el peso de la culpa.

Todo era mejor cuando nuestros labios estaban batallando, por lo menor habia tenido mi momento de felicidad con Edward. Ya conocia sus besos y lo peor era que me habia convertido en una adicta a ellos, aunque fuesen un pecado que no se volveria a repetir, asi era.

-Me estas asustando-dijo el angustiado-¿Puedes decirme lo que te pasa?

-Quiero irme a casa-dije con la voz ahogada.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me estaba abrasando y quería escapar de aquel maravilloso lugar y meterme en la cama y llorar hasta quedar dormida del cansancio. No pensar en todo esto nunca más o que fuese un triste sueño del que despertaría feliz y sin dolor… sobre todo sin dolor, sin esta angustia que se había instalado en mi garganta y no me dejaba respirar.

-¿A casa? Pero Bella…-intento decirme pero no lo deje seguir.

-Quiero irme y si tu no me llevas me iré andando-dije cerrando los ojos y saliendo deprisa de ese maldito claro.

-Bella-dijo el corriendo detrás de mi al poco tiempo-¿Puedes esperarte un momento?-dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

Forcejee con el para que me soltase, pero evidentemente Edward tiene mas fuerza que yo y me lo impidió.

-Déjame-dije con la voz entrecortada sin mirarlo.

-No, no te llevare a casa hasta que no hablemos-dijo intentado conectar mi mirada con la suya, pero le rehui.

En ese momento sentí lágrimas cayendo en mis mejillas sin parar. No se cuando comencé a llorar pero no podía evitarlo, no podía controlar el mar de lagrimas que salían de mis ojos por el dolor, la rabia, impotencia y mil cosas mas que pasaban por mi mente en ese momento. Todo era un torbellino en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué solo no me dejaba irme a casa?

Era lo único que quería hacer y el parecía empeñarse en hacerme sufrir gratuitamente. C laro que sin darse cuenta claramente de lo que habia echo con un simple beso.

-No quiero hablar-dije llorando.

-¿Estas llorando?-dijo el angustiado-Bella enserio dime por favor que es lo que te pasa. Si es por lo del beso, lo sien…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir lo siento!-dije furiosa mirándole a los ojos y soltándome de golpe de su agarre-Tu has sido el que me ha besado y ahora no puedes simplemente decir lo siento y pretender que nada ha pasado, por que ha pasado Edward. Llevas días haciendo cosas y pidiendo perdón y ya me estoy hartando, mejor cállate y llévame a casa de una maldita vez.

-Bella…-dijo intentando cogerme de nuevo pero lo evite y comencé a andar hacia el coche, milagrosamente sin caerme-No es lo que estas pensando.

-Mira Edward-dije parándome de golpe y limpiándome las traicioneras lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin parar-Te perdono ¿vale? Si lo sientes y quieres a Tanya, simplemente tienes que dejarme en mi casa e irte con ella y hacer como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, por que para mi no ha ocurrido. Ha sido un error que no se volverá a repetir.

-No…

-Si y otra cosa, las clases se han acabado. Ya estas preparado y no puedo seguir dándote clases, ahora soy yo la que lo siente-dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón y comencé de nuevo la marcha hasta el volvo.

-¡No puedes dejarme tirado así!-dijo angustiado corriendo detrás de mi y poniéndose a mi lado mirándome con los ojos desorbitados por mi confesión.

-No te dejo tirado-espete-simplemente ya no puedo hacer nada mas, has aprendido lo que querías y ya es hora de terminar con todo esto. Dentro de una semana y algo es el baile y creo que ya sabes lo suficiente para el maldito baile.

-Pero Bella…-dijo el a mi lado.

-No hay peros Edward… ahora llévame a casa-fue lo ultimo que pronuncie.

Edward tampoco dijo nada en todo el camino hasta mi casa. No quise mirarlo en todo el viaje, ya que recordaba sin parar en mi cabeza aquel beso que tanto deseaba y que ahora se había convertido en mi verdugo. Cuando Edward entro en su coche no pude descifrar el sentimiento que cubría su rostro, tampoco quise pensar mucho en ello. Ahora lo único que quería era escapar de el y de su olor, sus ojos, sus labios…. de él.

Pensar un poco en mi, para variar.

Pronto estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa y un suspiro de alivio quiso salir de mis labios, aunque me controle. Antes de bajarme mire a Edward y este parecía estar en un debate interno de algo que no sabia.

-Sobre el beso-le dije-no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie. Tanya no enterara de nada.

Dicho esto salí del coche y con un portazo prácticamente corrí hasta mi casa y me apoye en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sollozos incontrolables salían de mis labios y mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente intentado respirar con tranquilidad pero no podía. Me estaba ahogando en llanto y me dolía el pecho. Dolía demasiado para ser un simple beso.

No sabia que esto me haría tanto daño y tome la decisión de no verle nunca mas y enterrar de una vez por todas este sentimiento que no conducía a ninguna parte mas que dolor…

**Hola! Se que ha tardado mucho pero ya he empezado la universidad y he tenido poco tiempo. **

**Espero que os guste y como ya dije queda poco para esta historia y queria decirles a las lectoras de "Los viernes de Paramon" que tengo el siguiente capitulo ya empezado, lo que pasa que he decidido terminar primero esta historia para centrarme de lleno en la otra. **

**Un beso y hasta la próxima **

**Pd: gracias por vuestros reviews, me ponen super contenta jaja.**


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Qué te que?-preguntaron ambas a la vez con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-No me hagáis repetirlo-dije echa un tomate con la cabeza escondida en la almohada.

-Oh claro que si, lo repetirás-insistió la duende e hice un mohín que ninguna de las dos vio.

-Que me beso-dije un poco mas fuerte.

-Lo sabía-decía Rosalía-lo sabía, lo sabía y lo sabía.

-Yo también lo sabía-sentencio Alice totalmente convencida.

-¿Qué era lo que sabíais?-dije mirándolas por un hueco que hice con mi brazo, sin sacar todavía la cabeza de mi escondite.

-Sabíamos que mi hermano era un reverendo idiota que se estaba enamorando de ti y no se daba cuenta, eso sabíamos-dijo Alice y Rose asintió enérgicamente y tiró de mi brazo para que saliese de debajo de la almohada y me incorporase en la cama.

Un intento fallido por que deje todo el peso muerto para que no pudiese conmigo.

No tenía ganas de salir de allí, me sentía a gusto y en paz. Sentía que si lo hacia la realidad volvería a golpearme como un mazo y no quería eso. Quería vivir en mi mundo yupi.

-No quiero salir-dije.

-Pero hace un día estupendo y habíamos pensado ir a la playa-dijo Alice refunfuñando.

-No tengo ganas. Llamad a vuestros adorables novios e ir con ellos, seguro que están encantados de veros en bikini y tomando en sol.

-Ellos también vienen-dijo Rosalie intentando de nuevo tirar de mi brazo para levantarme. Esta vez lo consiguió debido a que me había despistado momentáneamente. La mire envenenadamente y ella me dio una adorable sonrisa aparentando una inocencia que no iba con ella.

-Vamos Bella has parecido una muerta durante casi toda la semana y eso que no nos querías decir que te pasaba-dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia-Lo que tienes que hacer es despejarte, salir a dar un paseo con tus amigas del alma y sus adorados novios a la playa, nadar, tomar el sol, ligar con tíos buenos bronceados-finalizo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Déjalo, no voy a aceptar-dije dejándome caer de nuevo en la cama y escondiendo la cabeza en el lugar de antes.

Las chicas tenían razón, había parecido durante los cuatro días anteriores de la semana una autentica zombi. No había querido decirles nada a las chicas, ni a nadie, de lo sucedido en aquel claro o sobre "el incidente", como yo lo llamaba en mi cabeza, por la promesa que le había echo a Edward ese día antes de salir del coche. Después de todo era una chica de palabra.

Sabia que las chicas no iban a decir nada, pero por si un caso prefería callarme y comerme yo todo el marrón. Después de todo, me lo había buscado, me había enamorado de un chico que no era para mí y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Un día después de que el incidente ocurriese, Edward se sentó conmigo en biología e intento decirme algo, pero no quise escucharlo y me cambie de compañero durante la clase.

Me hacia mucho daño hablar con el y acorde con el que a partir de ese día no hablaríamos mas, seria como antes de las clases de baile. Nuestras conversaciones se limitarían a escuetos "Hola" y "Adiós", nada más.

Estos cuatro días había estado viviendo en un autentico infierno. Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez "el incidente" y la piel se me ponía de gallina al recordarlo. Quería repetirlo sin parar pero era imposible.

Me sentía tan tonta de tan solo pensarlo.

Pero sobre todo lo que mas echaba de menos y que peor me tenia era el saber que no podía hablar con el, por que yo lo había querido así claro.

Vale que antes de lo que paso entre Edward y yo no habláramos mucho, solo en las clases de baile, pero por lo menos en ellas lo veía, lo tocaba, podía escuchar su melodiosa risa llenando mis oídos y ver su perfecta y sexy sonrisa que dejaba el aire atorado en mis pulmones y me aceleraba la respiración.

-¿Por qué no nos has contado esto antes?-pregunto Rosalie de repente sacándome de mi ensoñamiento.

-Por que le dije que no se lo contaría a nadie. Ahora si me disculpáis tengo que dormir un rato.

-De eso nada-dijo Alice cogiéndome y con una fuerza desconocida para mi, me saco de la cama y me puso delante de ella. La mire asombrada y escuche una risita en mi espalda, por parte de Rosalie-En este mismo momento te vas a poner el bikini azul que te regalamos por tu cumpleaños, la que esta ahí sentada y yo, y nos vamos a la playa a pasar el día. No te vas a quedar en casa lamentando al idiota de mi hermano por un beso estupido.

-No fue un beso estupido Alice. Para mi fue el mejor beso de mi vida, solo que ya sabes…-me puse de nuevo colorada.

-Si, que es idiota. Ambos son idiotas-dijo gesticulando en el aire-Edward tampoco ha estado nada bien estos días y déjame decirte que…-trague pesado.

-No quiero saberlo-dije nerviosa.

-Pues ya es hora de que dejes de lamentarte por mi hermano y tienes que escuchar lo que te voy a decir, es una costumbre muy fea eso de no dejar que la gente se explique-dijo-no ha sonreído desde el martes como solía hacerlo antes, me refiero desde que empezasteis las clases, estaba diferente, hacia mas cosas con nosotros y creo que era por ti-negué con la cabeza enérgicamente-Claro que si, solo que tu no te dabas cuenta por que estabas muy ocupada mirándolo-bromeo y le saque la lengua totalmente sonrojada de nuevo y Rosalie rió a nuestro lado-Creo que mi hermano se ha enamorado de ti y le duele que no le hables y que hayas dejado de darle clases.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le dije asombrada. No sabía que ellas sabían eso.

-Edward me lo contó el otro día. Lo veía muy triste y le pregunte. Solo me dijo que te habías negado a seguir con las clases, no me quiso decir el por que. Pero ahora entiendo el por que…-se encogió de hombros.

-Que son estupidos- dijo Rosalie por ella y choco su mano con la de Alice sonriendo.

-No me hace gracia. Aquí nadie es estupido, solo ha sido una decisión madura. El me beso, bueno a ver… claramente yo estaba deseando que lo hiciera, pero eso no quiere decir que estuviese bien o que por eso ya estamos libre de pecado, de eso nada. El ha engañado a Tanya…-me explique.

-Deja de pensar en esa-me dijo Rose medio enfadada- siempre estas pensando en todo el mundo y nunca piensas en ti. Pones a todo el mundo delante de ti y tus sentimientos y necesidades las ultimas. No es justo para ti cariño. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti por la decisión que has tomado con las clases de Edward, por un momento has pensado en lo que te convenía a ti y eso era dejar de darle clases y alejarte.

-Si…-dije con un nudo en la garganta, demasiado conocido para mí esta semana.

-Espero que no me hayas mal interpretado Bellita guapa-dijo Alice haciéndome la pelota como ella solía hacerlo cuando yo estaba triste-yo también me siento orgullosa de ti, has pensado en lo mejor para ti y Rosalie y yo te apoyamos hagas lo que hagas, ¿eso lo sabes no?-asentí emocionada por las palabras de mis amigas-simplemente queremos lo mejor para ti y creemos que a pesar de todo lo mejor es mi hermano, aunque ninguno de los dos se de cuenta ahora mismo de la tontería que estáis haciendo de no hablarse con un beso que los dos deseabais daros y por una novia a la que todo el mundo odia y creo que hasta su novio lo hace…

-No digas esas cosas, Edward la quiere, el me ha hablado de ella y lo he notado. Darle una oportunidad.

-¡Eso si que no!-salto Alice rápidamente con una mueca. Rosalie y yo reímos-No le daremos una oportunidad a alguien que tampoco nos la da a nosotros.

-Bueno no se la des, pero tampoco me deis a mi esperanzas de amor con tu hermano por que estoy sensible y puedo creérmelo-ambas suspiraron derrotadas y asintieron tras un silencio.

-Esta bien, dejaremos el tema.

-Por ahora-dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a mi armario-Ahora mismo tenemos otra cosa más importante que hacer.

Oh, oh… pensé. Ahora venía la peor parte. Jugar a Barbie Bella.

Suspire preparándome para lo peor… cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza, agarrate que vienen curvas.

Suspire derrotada cuando me sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a hacer no se que cosas con mi pelo y todo eso para ir a la playa, eran demasiado exageradas.

Una hora después estábamos las tres tumbadas bajo el sol de la playa de la Push, no se por que me deje convencer para venir y encima con este mini bikini que cubría lo justo de mi cuerpo y con solo mirarme me ruborizaba.

Me daba vergüenza enseñar tanto, no tenía un cuerpo feo, eso lo sabía, debido a todas las horas que le había dedicado al baile, tenía un cuerpo tonificado, pero eso no quitaba que me diese vergüenza enseñarlo en exceso.

Alice y Rosalie llevaban unos trajes de baño parecidos a los míos aunque de distintos colores. Debo reconocer que ellas estaban más monas que yo…

Como predije los chicos no pudieron resistirse a ver a sus chicas en bikini y también vinieron, aunque ellos preferían hacer otras cosas antes que acostarse a perder el tiempo tomando el sol, como ellos decían.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo pero cuando me disponía a irme con ellos, noté las miradas envenenadas de mis amigas y decidí por mi salud acostarme de nuevo en mi toalla y que el sol abrasase mi piel.

Cuando las cosas no salían como ellas habían esperado y sobre todo las personas implicadas en ello lo estropeaban, como en este caso al yo querer irme a jugar con los chicos en lugar de tomar el sol y cotillear con ellas, se enfadaban mucho y podían llegar a ser muy malvadas.

En ese momento, cuando el sol me daba de lleno en la piel y me tostaba bajo el caliente sol, me di cuenta de que las chicas tenían razón. Desde que habían empezado a vestirme y elegir que atuendo llevaríamos las tres para ir a la playa, algo que creo estupido pero bueno, no había pensado en el incidente ni en Edward.

Sonreí involuntariamente y me acomode en mi toalla dispuesta a disfrutar de una vez por toda de un día de descanso de mi tormento, culpabilidad y amor.

-Chicas-dijo Emmett-Mirad a quien me he encontrado dando un paseo por la playa.

-Hola chicas-dijo una voz nasal un tanto desagradable que me pareció conocida.

-Hola-dijo aquella voz que rondaba mis sueños y mis pesadillas noche tras noches.

Me incorpore por inercia y nerviosa al mismo escucharla y nuestros ojos se quedaron conectados como si de imanes se tratasen.

El aire se quedo atorado en mis pulmones impidiéndome respirar momentáneamente. Rosalie, que se encontraba a mi lado, tuvo que darme un pequeño codazo para que volviese a la realidad, ya que al parecer estaba babeando al mirar a mi pecado personal.

Edward Cullen.

Pero estaba tan sumamente guapo que me era realmente difícil no mirarlo y babear por cada músculo de su cuerpo. Se notaba debajo de aquella camiseta blanca medio transparente su tonificado pecho que había sentido pegado al mío en algunas ocasiones en el salón de baile. Deje esos pensamientos a un lado por mi salud mental.

De pronto vi que una mano estaba enganchada a su formado brazo y seguí el "rastro" de el hasta toparme con mi adorada amiga Tanya.

Llevaba un vestido bastante corto y el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta. Estaba muy guapa a decir verdad, podía ser todo lo mala que quisiera al besarme con su novio pero las cosas como son, la chica era realmente preciosa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto Edward intentando sonreír a su hermana y cuñada.

-¿Qué crees que hacemos?-le dijo Rosalie bromeando.

-Vale, era por sacar conversación-siguió la broma.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis y pasáis el día con nosotros?-propuso Emmett y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético.

Que diga que no, que diga que no…

-Vale-salto su novia contenta.

-No se…-dijo el pasándose una mano por el pelo, signo de que estaba nervioso. Había comenzado a conocerlo durante el mes que llevababamos juntos bailando. Para mi era como un libro abierto, aunque algunas veces y estos días sobre todo, se convertía en uno bien cerrado, hasta con candado.

-Vamos Eddy, quiero tomar el sol y pasar el día en la playa. Además así estaremos con tu familia, ¿No querías eso, que me integrase?-dijo con un pucherito asqueroso que me daban ganas de cogerla de los pelos, arrastrarla al mar y…

Lo mejor era que me tranquilizase y dejase los pensamientos asesinos para otra ocasión. No quería que Edward me hiciese lo mismo a mí tras matar a su preciosa y amada novia.

-Vamos quédate Eddy-bromeo Emmett.

-Esta bien-dijo al fin rendido-Nos quedamos.

Cuando dijo esto último me miro de reojo y al ver que le miraba quito rápidamente la mirada y se fue lo más lejos posible de nosotras, junto con Jasper y su hermano a jugar a las palas en la orilla.

Era justo lo que yo quería hacer, no solo el jugar a las palas con los chicos, sino el huir de el y sobre todo de Tanya, que parecía de lo mas alegre a nuestro lado. Yo solo tenia unas enormes ganas de vomitar por el nerviosismo.

Tanya por otra parte se quedo con nosotras y saco una toalla del bolso gigante que llevaba y preparo todo, bajo nuestra atenta mirada, para tomar el sol.

-Hace un día estupendo, ¿no creéis?-dijo ella restregándose una crema pastosa para estar mas bronceada.

-Estupendo hasta…-empezó a decir Alice hasta que le di un codazo para que cerrase el pico. Por ahora Tanya no había echo ningún comentario fuera de lugar para merecerse la lengua viperina de Alice y Rosalie.

-Un día genial-le dije yo forzando una sonrisa.

-Tú eras… ¿Isabella?-me dijo.

-Si, la misma.

-Ya me acuerdo de ti-me sonrío.

-Tanya ¿Que es lo que os ha traído por aquí?-interrumpió Rosalie.

-Hace un día estupendo para ir a la playa y yo quería venir a tomar el sol y pasar el día. Edward no tenia muchas ganas-hizo una mueca de disgusto-no se que le pasa últimamente pero esta muy raro, como ido. Nunca tiene ganas de nada-dijo pensativa-¿Vosotras sabéis que es lo que le pasa?

-No-dijimos las tres a coro y tuve que contener mis nervios que estaban a flor de piel cuando realizo esa pregunta.

-Serán cosas mías-dijo sonriendo y restregando de nuevo el asqueroso potingue por sus piernas.

-Seguro-volvimos a corear las tres.

Ninguna volvió a decir nada hasta que los chicos se acercaron a nosotras muertos de hambre suplicando por la comida, esto ultimo como no, Emmett. No se como podía ser tan glotón sin estallar. Sobre todo, no me cabía en la cabeza donde metía ese chico tanta comida, ya que tenia un cuerpo perfecto.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto de nuevo un impaciente Emmett.

-Poco-dije dándole la vuelta a la hamburguesa.

-Pero tengo hambre y dijiste eso hace dos minutos-rodé los ojos.

-Por que en dos minutos no se hace una hamburguesa querido Emmett-le dije sonriendo falsamente.

-Mentirosa-dijo entre dientes y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Déjame, yo sigo con la comida-dijo Alice cogiendo la rasera y colocándose delante del fuego.

-Esta bien, de todas formas tu querido hermano me estaba sacando de mis casillas-le dije con inocencia fingida en su cara.

-Mala cocinera.

-Gordo-dije sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

Me acerque a las toallas a coger mis pantalones cortos y la camiseta para ir a dar una vuelta por la playa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia y ya tenia mono.

Cuando me mude con Charlie, casi todos los domingos íbamos a la playa, ya que sus mejores amigos viven al lado de esta, en la reserva, y le gustaba mucho llevarme y relajarse.

No me acordaba la ultima vez que fui a la playa con el y quería ir a las rocas donde me enseñaba a pescar cuando era una niña. Una cosa que por cierto no aprendí, lo único que pude llevarme de esas malditas rocas fueron unos cuantos arañazos en las manos y piernas.

No era que no lo intentase, claro que lo hacia, pero no conseguía nada, ni un estupido pez caía en mis redes.

Llore durante horas por la frustración de no poder pescar ni un solo pez y ver a mi padre sacando del mar uno tras otro, a cada cual mas grande.

Quería alejarme de los chicos y sobre todo de Edward y de los celos que había sentido desde que habían decidido hacer su entrada triunfal en la playa.

Me ponía enferma cada vez que veía a Tanya dándole un beso a Edward en los labios y pensar que unos días atrás yo había probado también ese sabor, esa textura… sobre todo el darme cuenta de que no era yo la que podía hacer esas cosas, que me moría por hacer.

¿No podían besarse en otro lado? ¿No bañarse juntos y esperar a que uno saliese para entrar el otro al mar? ¿Tenia Edward que mirarme de reojo cada dos por tres? ¿Tenia que ser Tanya tan encantadora conmigo y hacerme sentir a cada segundo más miserable que el anterior por el maldito y apasionado beso? ¿Por qué tenia que seguir tan enamorada de un chico que no era para mi? ¿Por qué era tan masoca de mirar cada cosa y cada detalle de lo que hacían juntos?

Casualidades de la vida, que lo único que quería al ir a la playa era no verlo y no pensar en el aunque fuese durante horas y para colmo me aparecía y encima con regalo. Estaba gafada…

Acelere el paso para no pensar en nada y no soltar ni una lágrima, que estaba conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas toda la mañana.

Iba mirando al suelo, intentando no caer con las piedras que había en el camino a mi roca preferida, donde solía ir con mi padre.

Al llegar levante la vista y la respiración se quedo atascada en mi garganta sin dejarme respirar.

En aquella roca estaba ni mas ni menos que Edward Cullen, mirándome con el mismo asombro que debía de aparentar yo de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Por si algo estaba en este momento era asombrada.

¿Qué hacía el aquí?

**Otro capi, espero que os guste y gracias por los reviews recibidos en el anterior capitulo!**

**Muchos besos y espero pronto poder subir el siguiente **


	16. Chapter 16

Bella no me había dejado explicarle nada aquel día en el claro y era lo que más me reconcomía por dentro. El saber que no había podido decirle todo lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella.

Era tan cabezota que me daba un coraje enorme de solo pensarlo.

Todo se había estropeado en el momento en el que se me ocurrió acotar la distancia existente entre nuestros labios.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan sumamente estupido?

La peor idea que tuve en mi vida fue la de llevarla al claro, ni siquiera lo había echo con Tanya. No le había enseñado ese lugar a nadie, era mi sitio, mi rincón favorito al cual ir cuando me sentía triste o simplemente tenía que pensar cualquier cosa. Algo que rondaba mi cabeza sin parar. El claro me ayudaba a despejarme, a no pensar, y en muchas ocasiones había encontrado la respuesta en aquel lugar.

Ahora ya no era solo mío, también era de Bella, por que yo se lo mostré.

El fallo que tuve fue que no pensé que al llevarla y encima besarla en ese lugar, cada vez que pisase el claro todo me recordaría a ella.

Verla tan preciosa en aquel lugar, con el sol dándole de lleno y tener tan cerca sus apetecibles y dulces labios, no pude resistirme y ahora la había cagado hasta el infinito.

En este momento, tumbado sobre el pasto del claro recordaba con todo lujo de detalle el beso que habíamos compartido Bella y yo unos días atrás. Un beso que llevaba atormentándome y carcomiéndome por dentro desde entonces.

No sabía que un simple beso podía resultar tan atormentante para la vida de un ser humano. Se suponía que era algo perfecto entre dos personas que se querían o que simplemente se atraían de alguna u otra forma. Por eso era tan complicado todo esto, no se daba un beso por dar, por lo menos el no era de esos.

Dentro de el sabia que el beso, al que el llamaba, "el incidente con Bella", no era solo un beso pasajero fruto de un lapsus mental que habían tenido ambos y se habían dejado llevar por una tontería. No. Aquel beso lo llevaba esperando y deseando más de lo que se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Cuando probó sus labios sintió aquella corriente eléctrica que describían en las películas cuando los protagonistas se enamoraban. Eso le daba miedo, puesto que nunca lo había sentido por Tanya y asustada bastante.

Desde el beso no había podido mirar a su, pobre, novia mas de cinco minutos a los ojos. Se sentía sucio, la había traicionado de la peor forma posible. La había engañado con otra chica y lo peor de todo es que se había enamorado de ella. Si, enamorado, por que había llegado a la conclusión de que eso era de lo que se trataba. Se había enamorado hasta las trancas de Isabella Swan y ya nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

Una de las cosas que mas le dolían de toda esta historia era la completa indiferencia que mostraba Bella hacia el. Eran tan frustrante verla y que ella ni lo mirase a los ojos.

Un día después de lo que sucedió entre ellos, estuvo dispuesto a arrastrarse y pedirle perdón de mil y unas formas con tal de que ella volviese a darle clases, solo quería que volviese de nuevo a su vida. Se había dado cuenta de que al pensar que ella no estaría mas y no podría compartir su tiempo con Bella, verla sonreír y arrugar el ceño cuando ésta se enfadaba con el por ser tan negativo respecto al baile, que todo lo que necesitaba en su vida se llamaba Isabella Marie Swan.

Suspiro y paso sus manos por su cara como signo de frustración.

Todo había salido al contrario de cómo el lo habría querido. Bella paso de él toda la hora de biología, incluso se cambio de compañero al sentarse con ella donde siempre. Sin decir palabra recogió sus cosas y se sentó delante de clase con otra persona, dejándome totalmente anonadado.

¿Tanto asco le daba que no quería ni sentarse a su lado?

Cuando la clase finalizo, Bella se acerco a el y le dijo de forma bastante fría para su gusto, que lo mejor para los dos, algo de lo que el no estaba para nada de acuerdo, era poner distancia y que aquello que había ocurrido se borrase. Aquello le dolió mucho, pero dolió mucho más cuando dijo que sus conversiones se limitarían a escuetos "Hola y "Adiós". Nada más, no habría más interacción entre ellos que esa. Incluso cuando ella fuese a ver a Alice a casa, no tendrían relación. Ni siquiera seria como antes, por lo menos podía tener una conversaciones de vez en cuando, pero ahora no.

En esa ocasión tampoco le dejo decir todo lo que el habría querido decirle. Estuvo tentado a hacerla callar estampando sus labios con los de Bella, pero recordó que estaban en el instituto, donde su novia asistía y la última vez que la había besado ya le quitaba el sueño como para volverlo a hacer. Tampoco lo hizo por que su mirada le echaba para atrás, le intimidaba. Estaba fría y decidida a alejarlo completamente de su vida para siempre. Veía determinación en sus ojos como nunca lo había visto.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que para ella si que había sido un completo error el beso entre ellos. Callo en la cuenta de que el había vivido en un mundo paralelo y enamorado de Swan, donde ella no estaba presente. Ella estaría enamorada de otra persona, había sido muy tonto al besarla de esa forma y encima sin su consentimiento. Era verdad que ella le había correspondido de la misma forma pero todo era un error… ya le había quedado bien claro.

Lo mejor seria enterrar todo esto y dedicarse por completo a su novia, sus estudios, familia y continuar con su vida, como ella dijo perfectamente aquel día, olvidándose "del incidente" para siempre.

Pero no podía, era algo superior a el. Hasta soñaba con aquel beso, con la suavidad de sus labios, el olor a fresas que emanaba por cada poro, su pelo suave enredado entre sus dedos…

Todo esto le estaba pasando factura, no podía dormir por las noches y estaba triste la mayor parte del tiempo. Alice le había preguntado alguna que otra vez si le pasaba algo, ya que lo veía más triste de lo normal. Tanya también había estado insistiendo bastante, en sus conversaciones telefónicas, puesto que era la única forma en la que el podía hablar con ella sin sentirse un miserable por haberle echo eso.

Aunque eso era lo que el se merecía, ser un miserable.

Miro su reloj y se incorporo al darse cuenta de que pronto se haría la hora para ir a recoger a Tanya a casa y dar una vuelta por la playa, un capricho de ella.

No había tenido fuerzas para rechazar la salida o la oferta que ella la había realizado, después de todo llevaba medio esquivándola durante los cuatro días anteriores y ya se estaba haciendo sospechoso.

Tanya estaba eufórica cogida de su brazo brincando de aquí para allá sobre la arena. En otra ocasión eso le habría causado gracia y hasta la habría besado deseoso de ella, pero ahora no, todo lo que hacía era repetirse una y otra vez que le había fallado y que debía de cortar con ella. Terminar con la relación, que en estos momentos le parecía una completa falsa.

Lo malo era que no sabía como hacerlo, ella había sido su novia por tanto tiempo, lo había ayudado tanto en los momento difíciles, había sido su primera vez en todo y le tenia un gran cariño. Pero eso era todo, se resumía a cariño, no amor y era lo que el estaba buscando.

-¿Edward?-escuche una estridente voz a lo lejos que me saco de mis pensamientos "lastimeros".

Miro a todos lados y encontró al sujeto de aquella voz. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa por la presencia de mi enorme hermano en aquella playa. Todo esto le olía mal, si Emmett estaba allí… seguramente las chicas también y con las chicas me refiero a Bella. Mi perdición.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?-le dije acercándonos a el.

-Hola Tanya-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi hermano nunca cambiaria. Aunque mi novia nunca haya sido muy amable que digamos con el, nunca la trataba mal y siempre intentaba hacerla sonreír y que se integrase. Todo lo hacía por mi. Algo que le había agradecido más de una vez, los chicos siempre intentaban ser amables con ella, todo lo contrario a mi hermana y a Rosalie. Las bordes y ariscas. Pero no se lo echaba en cara, nunca lo había echo. Por más que me doliese en su momento, Tanya tenía toda la culpa y ellas toda la razón. Algunas veces mi novia era una persona muy difícil de tratar y entender.

-Hola Emmett-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado indiferente. Me contuve para no rodar los ojos o decirle algo feo, de lo que mas tarde seguramente me arrepentiría.

-Pregunto de nuevo por que parece que soy invisible, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije bromeando.

-Las chicas nos han traído-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Hace buen tiempo hoy para venir a la playa y ya sabes como son Rosalie y Alice con tomar el sol y esas cosas.

-Ya sabes que es imposible negarles nada-dijo Jasper cuando llego corriendo a nuestro lado con una gran sonrisa-Tanya-hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en su dirección en forma de saludo y Tanya le respondió de la misma forma.

-No hace falta que lo jures-reí.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?-pregunto mi novia de repente dejándonos a todos asombrados por su pregunta. Si una cosa era clara era la aversión que tenían entre ellas.

-Están allí tostándose-dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa.

-Vamos-dijo ella tirando de mi brazo.

No pude decir nada por el asombro que todavía tenía en mi cuerpo debido a Tanya y me deje arrastrar por ella sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía.

-Chicas-les dijo a las chicas medio gritando-mirad a quien me he encontrado dando un paseo por la playa.

-Hola-dijo Tanya con una sonrisa que desconocía en ella cuando se trataba de mi familia y amigos.

-Hola-dije yo un tan bajito que pensé que no me habían oído. Pero no era del todo cierto, hubo una persona que me escuche perfectamente ya que cuando mismo pronuncie esa simple palabra, se incorporo rápidamente con sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

Estaba tan despistado con todo el tema del beso, que ni siquiera me había parado a mirar a nadie. Sinceramente me había olvidado momentáneamente de Bella, por la gran sorpresa que me había llevado con mi novia.

¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente tonto algunas veces? ¿Pienso con la cabeza o que?

A Bella era imposible no verla, incluso a kilómetros la observaría. Estaba tan preciosa con aquel bikini azul tan pequeño, que le cubría lo justo y necesario de su cuerpo. Ella era un pecado andante, mi pecado personal que había bajado del cielo para atormentarme.

Tenia un cuerpo tan bonito que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar de mirarla y concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese Isabella Swan.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-les pregunte intentando ignorar a Bella para no saltarle encima y comérmela a besos y hacerle otras cosas mas picantes que pasaban por mi cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que hacemos?-me contesto Rosalie bromeando.

-Vale, era por sacar conversación-reí.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis y pasáis el día con nosotros?-propuso Emmett y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético, no podía ser verdad.

La cabeza solo me pedía salir corriendo de aquella playa. Alejarme todo lo que pudiese de ella y arrancarla de mis pensamientos.

-Vale-salto Tanya contenta. Demasiado contenta diría yo. La mire con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Había aceptado quedarse en la playa con mis hermanos a pasar el día?

Seguramente no había oído bien y había dicho un no rotundo como los que ella solía dar. La mire de nuevo y su sonrisa inocente seguía allí sin indicios de que desapareciera.

-No se…-dije pasándome una mano por el pelo, de forma nerviosa. No sabía como negarme...

Por una parte me moría por quedarme a pasar el día en la playa con mis amigos y todo eso, sobre todo quería pasar el día en aquella playa y justo en ese trocito de arena por Bella. Quería verla y poder hablar con ella como si no la hubiese cagado y siguiésemos siendo amigos. Peor no podía ser, hasta que yo no terminase mi relación con Tanya, no podía decirle nada de mis sentimientos a nadie. Todo debía de ser guardado bajo llave en mi corazón y lo mejor en este momento para todos, era marcharse e irme a otra cala mucho más lejos con Tanya.

-Vamos Eddy, quiero tomar el sol y pasar el día en la playa. Además así estaremos con tu familia, ¿No querías eso, que me integrase?-dijo con un pucherito. No me hablando nada, tengo que decir.

-Vamos quédate Eddy-bromeo Emmett.

-Está bien-dije rendido-Nos quedamos.

No se que me paso por la cabeza para aceptar aquella desorbitada idea, pero ahí me encontraba jugando a las palas con Emmett y Jasper en la orilla de la playa. Todo lo lejos que se podía, sin levantar sospecha, de las chicas. Sobre todo de Bella, por que parecía un imán para mis ojos. Hiciese lo que hiciese siempre me pillaba a mi mismo mirando en su dirección y clavando mis ojos en su hermoso cuerpo.

-Deja de babear por tu novia-dijo mi hermano para picarme.

-No babeo, ni siquiera la miro a ella-dije sin pensar mirando una vez más a Bella.

-Oh-dijo Jasper a mi lado con una sonrisa cómplice-Ya se.

-Te entiendo tío-bramo Emmett-esta más buena de lo que parece eh. De todas formas ya la hemos visto muchas veces en bikini, no se por que la miras tanto.

-No la estoy mirando tanto-dije sonrojándome.

-Voy a ver cuando harán la comida. Me muero de hambre-dijo Emmett haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario. Me alegre mucho de que dejase el tema a un lado y no siguiese con las tonterías de Bella, no sabia como iba a salir de esa como mi hermano se pusiese pesado.

-No te preocupes Edward, te guardare tu secreto-dijo Jasper dándome una palmada amistosa en la espalda cuando paso por mi lado.

-¿Qué?-le dije sin entender.

-No le diré a nadie que te has enamorado de Bella.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-me interrumpí al darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir. El soltó una carcajada.

-Por que te conozco hace bastante tiempo y todos nos hemos dado cuenta de la forma en la que os miráis últimamente. Bella lo hacia hace mas tiempo pero tu… tienes un brillo especial en los ojos cuando hablas con ella o simplemente alguien la nombra. Tu rostro se ilumina. Ella lo ha estado pasando mal, ya sabes, se le nota simplemente con observarla un rato. La salida a la playa ha sido organizada por las chicas para que ella saliese de casa y se despejase. Lleva una semana casi encerrada en casa y un tanto triste.

-Yo también…-intente explicarme.

-Lo se-contesto Jasper-No creas que no me he fijado en ti. Estas del mismo modo que ella y creo que ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer para solucionarlo.

-No se…-dijo.

-Te voy a dar un consejo por que eres mi mejor amigo y encima de todo mi cuñado-sonreímos-Juégatela. Haz lo que el corazón te pida, si tu corazón te pide estar con Tanya adelante y si es con una chica morena de ojos marrón chocolate, todos estaremos encantados con la decesión. Pero eso creo que ya lo sabes-asentí mirando hacia el mar.

-Voy a dar una vuelta-dije. Todo en mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas y quería tomar aire fresco, despejarme y alejarme de todos al menos durante un tiempo.

-Lo que necesites. No tardes mucho. Ya conoces a tu hermano y como la comida esté preparada y no pueda comenzar a tragar por tu culpa…-reí.

-No tardare mucho, solo será un paseo.

Jasper se alejo sin decir nada y yo comencé a andar hacia unas rocas que se veían no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

Pude oír a mi hermano dándole el coñazo a Bella sobre el tiempo que le faltaba a la comida y rodé los ojos por su insistencia. Eran tan glotón, que muchas veces me había preguntando como no estaba hecho una autentica ballena.

Pronto llegue a una roca que estaba más alta que las demás y donde se podía ver un paisaje realmente hermoso.

Todo lo que Jasper me había dicho unos minutos atrás se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Ya sabía lo que mi corazón me pedía, me pedía a Bella, pero no sabia que hacer para poder tenerla. Ella parecía tan reacia a hablar conmigo, no quería hacerle daño y me parecía que era lo único que sabia hacer. Hacerles daño a todas las personas. Le haría daño a Tanya cuando la dejase y le haría daño a Bella, ya se lo había echo al besarla sin su permiso… todo esto era tan complicado.

Suspire con frustración.

No supe cuanto tiempo estaba sentando en aquella roca mirando al horizonte cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba. Supuse que seria Emmett para matarme por tardar tanto y estar hambriento. Iba a sonreír pero la risa se convirtió en asombro cuando vi a ni más ni menos que a Bella aparecer entre las rocas.

¿Era ella de verdad o me había dado un golpe con una roca y estaba zombi?

Aun no se había percatado de mi presencia y yo todavía no podía cerrar la boca del asombro.

Cuando llego hasta la cima de la piedra subió la mirada y se paro en seco mirándome tan asombrada como yo al verme allí sentado en aquella roca tan alejada de los chicos.

( http: / www . youtube . com/ watch?v= vqRuX5huoCI sin espacios )

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto recomponiéndose de forma fría

-Eso me pregunto yo-dije de la misma forma.

-No sabia que conocías este lugar-dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

-No lo conocía, simplemente e echado a andar y aquí estoy.

-¿Me has seguido?-casi me escupió indignada.

-¿Cómo?-dije poniéndome en pie-Si no te has dado cuenta yo estaba aquí antes que tu, la pregunta es, ¿Me has seguido tu a mi?

-¡No!-dijo ella enfadada-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Lo mismo digo-le respondí comenzando a cabrearme por su estupida actitud de niña pequeña.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo de repente tras un corto silencio por parte de ambos.

-No, espera-corrí y cogí su brazo cuando ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Esta era mi oportunidad para decirle todo lo que ella no me había dejado decir en los días anteriores. Decirle todo lo que me moría por decir y me había tenido que morder la lengua en mas de una ocasión para no gritárselo a la cara-Tengo que hablar contigo. Tenemos que hablar.

-No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya lo creo que si-dije totalmente convencido-Y esta vez me vas a dejar hablar.

-Edward tengo que irme, he dejado a Alice con la comida y ya sabes que no sabe cocinar muy bien que digamos-intento librarse de mi agarre pero no se lo permití.

-Pueden ayudarla los demás. Tú te quedas aquí.

-¿No puedes entender que simplemente no quiero estar aquí contigo y mucho menos de nada?-dijo fríamente.

-Claro que lo entiendo, pero tú también tienes que entender que yo quiero hablar contigo y decirte todo lo que no me has dejado decirte por tu cabezonería. Llevo estos días pensando mucho y he llegado a una conclusión.

-Me alegro por ti, pero no me interesa.

-Bella…-dije suplicante.

-Ni Bella ni nada. Tu novia esta allí abajo Edward y tienes la poca vergüenza de estar aquí conmigo, con la chica con la que la traicionaste y encima me retienes sin mi consentimiento. Basta ya.

-¡Eso mismo digo yo!-medio grite-¡Basta ya Bella! No puede estar huyendo toda la vida de esto-nos señale- no es algo que nos ha pasado por un lapsus, tu lo sabes. Sabes que pasamos buenos momentos juntos y que no podemos estar separados. Lo he pasado muy mal estos días y se que tu también, así que no intentes negármelo.

-Claro que lo niego. Es totalmente falso. Yo he estado muy bien, solo un poco preocupada para que tu novia no se entere de nada. He tenido que mentir incluso a mis amigas-dijo alterada.

-No te lo pedí-le dije de la misma forma-Tu sola comenzaste a hablar sin dejarme decir nada-al igual que en el claro. Sacaste conclusiones precipitadas como haces siempre. No dejaste que te dijese que te quiero y que me he enamorado de ti de una forma de la que no creía que lo pudiese hacer en la vida.

-¿Cómo?-dijo ella mirándome con los ojos como platos-no sabes lo que dices…

-Claro que lo se-dije con la voz ahogada-Eres tu la que sigues sin entender nada-ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada-Estoy enamorado de ti y se que tu también lo estas de mi, lo veo en tu mirada y lo se también por la forma en la que me devolviste el beso en el claro.

-Solo fue…-intento decirme.

-Déjame terminar por una maldita vez-le dije soltando su brazo y comenzando a andar de una lado para otro como un loco-Siento cosas que nunca he sentido, te lo digo muy enserio, así que no me digas que fue solo un error o algo parecido por que no es cierto. Por lo menos para mi no lo fue. Fue el mejor beso que he dado y me han respondido en mi vida. Siento cosquillas en todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cuando te veo aparecer y sobre todo cuando toco tu suave piel. Tu pelo es tan precioso y tan sedoso que tengo deseos que tocarlo hasta que me muera. Tus labios con tan bonitos y tan apetecibles, no sabes las veces que he tenido que reprimirme y hacer un esfuerzo grande para no lanzarme y…-pare y tome una gran bocanada de aire. Las palabras brotaban de mi alma, de mi corazón y no podía pararlas. Por fin estaba diciendo todo lo que me moría decir-Y tus ojos, no sabes lo que me hipnotizan tus ojos. Créeme Bella cuando te digo que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti.

La mire y ella tenia lagrimas cayendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-No puedo creerte-dijo ella con la voz ahogada-No puedo creerte cuando te presentas aquí con Tanya y ahora me dices que estas enamorado de mi y crees que así me voy a lanzar a tus brazos. Estoy muy equivocado.

-Bella…-me acerque a ella de nuevo pero ella retrocedió.

-No Edward-dijo alzando las manos en mi dirección-No puedo dejar que me toques de nuevo. No puedo por que se me parte el corazón cada vez que te miro a ese mar esmeralda que me hace perder la cabeza. Tienes razón, estoy enamorada de ti pero de nada sirve cuanto tu tienes novia y estas dispuesto a seguir con ella…

-Eso…-intente decirle.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así. Es lo mejor para los dos. Todo esto ha sido un error y te darás cuenta cuando dejes a Tanya. ¿Quieres un consejo? no la dejes, yo nunca te daré todo lo que ella te da, por que a pesar de lo que siento para mi ya has dejado de existir y todo fue un completo error-dijo y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar o a decirle que no, que pensaba dejar a Tanya. Lo llevaba pensando todos estos días por que lo único que quería en este mundo era a ella.

-¡Bella!-grite. Ella no me hizo caso y la vi bajando corriendo hacia la playa. Grite enfurecido y me deje caer sobre la roca en la que había estado sentando antes-Te quiero Bella, enserio que te quiero….-dije llorando.

**¡Hola!**

**Otra vez estoy aquí dejando un nuevo capitulo, donde se han aclarado muchas cosas y por fin los dos han abierto sus corazones y saben que ambos están enamorados uno del otro. Ahora falta esperar que es lo que pasara… Lo que yo espero y de corazón es que el capitulo os haya gustado y daros las gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su granito de arena en el anterior capitulo, me animan mucho vuestros comentarios para seguir escribiendo **

**Otra cosa que quería decir es que me siento un poco mal por que parece que he dejado abandonado "Los viernes de Paramon" pero no… enserio que no y me siento fatal por no actualizar pero como ya dije en el anterior capitulo, primero quiero terminar esta para centrarme de lleno en una sola historia. Por lo menos para mi es un mareo tener tantas ideas y luego me cuesta mucho plasmarla.**

**Bueno sin más que decir…. DISFRUTAD!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella.**

-Una insolación-le dije a Alice por teléfono.

-¡No!-dijo ella alterada.

-Si Alice si, una insolación por vuestra culpa. Tu padre me lo ha dicho, acabo de venir del hospital.

-¿Una insolación? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar entonces en cama? Recuerda que dentro de dos días es el baile de primavera y tienes que estar presente-decía ella.

-No se si podré ir…-le dije.

La verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de ir al baile. ¿Para que? ¿Para ver como Edward y Tanya eran el rey y reina, bailaban felices y comían perdices?

No gracias…

-¡¿Qué?-dijo ella totalmente alterada-No puedo creer que hayas dicho lo que creo que has dicho…

-Pero Alice, es que no se si…-intente decirle.

-Ni lo digas-me corto rápida-Es un pecado no ir a un baile del instituto y tu más que nadie sabes como me tomo yo estos acontecimientos para que me des este disgusto tan grande. Una de mis mejores amigas no va a ir al baile. ¿En que mundo estamos?

-En el mundo de las enfermedades y de la locura que sufres. ¿Qué quieres que haga si me puse mala el otro día en la playa? Sabes que odio estar enferma-puse voz de pena para ablandarla y que me dejase en paz con el temita.

-Lo siento Bella-dijo ella apenada al otro lado del teléfono-Solo quiero que vayas y vivas la experiencia. Además, tenía un conjunto precioso preparado para ti. Tenía pensadas mil cosas que hacer en el baile y solo quedan dos días y no he podido ponerte al tanto de todas ellas.

-No has podido por que no he podido ir estos días a clase.

-Es cierto… Tengo que decirte una cosa. Si te pones bien para el baile ¿Podrías venir para que te arreglemos?-dijo ella inocentemente pero con claras intenciones de torturarme.

-Eso si que no, nada de jugar a Barbie Bella. Aunque no estuviese enferma también estaba dudosa entre ir o no ir.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confusa por mi respuesta.

-No tengo con quien ir Alice-refunfuñe- Esa es la verdad y con la única persona que quiero ir sabes que es remotamente imposible. Así que…

-¿Qué tontería es esa?

-No es ninguna tontería-replique.

-Claro que lo es. Tu vas a ir al baile, así tengas cuarenta de fiebre por que Alice Cullen y estoy convencida que Rosalie Hale me apoyara con lo que voy a decir, no dejaremos que nuestra mejor amiga se quede en casa lamentando a un estupido y sola. Peor, que ella piense que no tiene con quien ir, cuando nos tiene a nosotros y cuando digo nosotros me refiero también a los chicos.

-Gracias Alice por intentar animarme, de verdad que te lo agradezco y mucho, pero sigo pensando lo mismo. No quiero ir y ver como interactúan Edward y Tanya, me dan envidia, ella me da envidia por ser tan puñeteramente guapa y tenerlo a el. Que es todo lo que quiero ahora mismo.

-Yo te entiendo cariño, pero entiende que nosotras queremos que estés allí, tan guapa como nosotras y pasándolo bien, dejando a un lado a mi hermano por una vez.

-No se Alice, tendría que pensarlo-le dije- De todas formas, si sigo enferma en los dos días siguientes no creo que Charlie me deje asistir. No podréis echarme la culpa a mí-reí y ella refunfuño.

-Dejemos el tema por ahora. Mi sexto sentido me dice que iras al baile- dijo ella la mar de feliz y yo rodé los ojos por su ocurrencia.

-No empieces ya con el oráculo Alice-bromee.

-¿Cuántas veces me he confundido?-me reto ella.

-Conmigo y con tu hermano mil veces-reí.

-No juegues con fuego Bella, por que te vas puedes quemar. Cuando digo que vas a asistir al baile y que mi hermano se ha enamorado de ti deberías creerme. Un momento-me dijo al escucharse una voz de fondo. Era una voz de hombre y me pareció que se trataba de Edward, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso- Lo siento mucho Bella, tengo que colgar, mañana iré a verte a casa-dijo ella atropelladamente.

-De acuerdo-dije un poco mas contenta. Un poco de compañía, a parte de Charlie, no me vendría nada mal.

Al mismo dejar el teléfono en la mesilla Charlie asomo la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación con una bandeja llena de comida que me hacia cuando era mas pequeña para momentos en los que estaba enferma. Sopa, pan tostado y fruta.

Odiaba estar enferma y sobre todo, lo que mas odiaba era estar mala por una cosa tan tonta como una estupida insolación.

Mira que les estuve diciendo a las chicas que tomar tanto el sol no era bueno para nada y como no, la tonta de Bella era la única que se enfermaba a dos días del baile de primavera.

Aunque pensándolo bien era lo mejor que me podía suceder en este momento. No quería ir al baile costase lo que costase.

No podía ir, no después de lo que Edward me soltó en aquella roca, alejados de todos hace unos días atrás. En ese momento, ni ahora mismo, podía creer todo lo que el había soltado por su boca. Todo aquello era una falsa total, por lo menos así quería creerlo yo.

¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de mi e ir a la playa con su novia?

Por mas que estuviese enamorada de el hasta la medula, no podía. No podíamos estar juntos, yo no podía pensar en el más que como amigo. Esa era la meta que me había propuesto al llegar a casa. Por mi bien y por el de todos.

Edward tardo mucho mas que yo en regresar a la playa y estuvo bastante ausente con todos, incluso con Tanya, la cual se la pasaba todo el tiempo intentando hacerse notar delante suya e intentando darle besos que el rechazaba o respondía sin mucho entusiasmo.

Esa actitud, en lugar de agradarme, hacia que una presión se instalase en mi pecho y unas ganas enormes de llorar me embargasen. ¿Seria por mi culpa? Pensé en ese momento, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no.

Seguramente seria por el sentimiento de culpa tan grande que debía de sentir en ese momento. Al verme allí, a la chica a la cual le había contado una milonga bastante grande, junto con su adorada novia, a la que había engañado conmigo no hace mucho… se tenia que estar sintiendo como un autentico miserable.

No pude dejar de darle vueltas durante todo el tiempo que permanecimos en aquella dichosa playa, a cada palabra que el me había dicho. Es que era algo tan irreal, algo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, que en el momento en el que Edward pronuncio aquellas maravillosas palabras que tantas ganas tenia de escuchar, todo mi mundo se desmoronó.

¿Cómo podía ser real? ¿Cómo podía un chico como Edward fijarme en una simplona como Bella Swan?

Tampoco creía que estuviese riéndose de mí claro. Después de todo, se supone que nos habíamos convertido en una especie de amigos, por lo menos era lo que yo sentía o lo que quería sentir realmente, en lugar de este estupido enamoramiento que me mataba por dentro y parecía que le estropeaba la vida a todo el mundo, incluida yo.

Lo único que yo quería era tenerlo en mi vida, me daba igual si tenía que conformarme con su sola amistad, pero para mí lo más importante era seguir viéndolo, hablando con el, ver su hermosa sonrisa y navegar entre sus preciosos ojos esmeralda.

Lo único que yo pedía era a el, tenerlo fuese como fuese… solamente no perderlo.

¿Estaría de verdad enamorado de mí?

No lo creía sinceramente. Todo seria una confusión momentánea. Estaría angustiado por la presión de tener que bailar bien para agradar a Tanya y al ver que yo me había negado a seguir dándole clases, seria su última carta para volver.

Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza de nuevo y tras terminarme la sopa tan jugosa que me había preparado mi padre decidí que lo mejor seria volver a dormir por lo menos un tiempo. Puede que así se me pasase el intenso dolor de cabeza y la fiebre bajase.

Solo así podría ir al baile… a un baile que al cual no quería asistir y que sabía que me costaría negarme por la insistencia de mis amigas…

Suspire y metí la cabeza debajo de las mantas dispuesta a olvidarme de todo durante un rato.

**Edward.**

Ya estaba decidido, había tomado una decisión y ya no había marcha atrás.

No había nada más que pensar, era lo que yo quería y por eso mismo me había dicho a mi mismo repetidas veces durante estos de dias atras, que había llegado la hora de hacer las cosas como Dios manda.

Ya estaba bien toda esta tontería y falsa que se había creado a mí alrededor. Algo que parecía una espiral que me había engullido y no me dejaba salir por más que luchase contra ella. Pero ya se había acabado, iba a salir de esa estupida espiral y haría lo que mas deseaba.

Estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sentado en el banco mas alejado de aquel parque, pensando en como decirle todo lo que le quería decir sin parecer estupido y que me entendiese. No tenía intención de volver a repetirlo dos veces, más que nada por que no era algo muy agradable.

Vi a lo lejos a la persona a la cual esperaba y se me instalo un nudo en la garganta. Trague fuerte para que este desapareciera. Tenia que hablar claro, sin tartamudeos y sin nervios. Todo lo que había "planeado" se iría al garete si no lo explicaba bien, más bien si yo no me explicaba bien.

-¿Puedes decirme por que tanta prisa en quedar?-me dijo con una sonrisa sentándose a mi lado y acariciando mi brazo.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante-le conteste sereno mirando como su mano seguía posada sobre mi brazo.

Fue una sorpresa para mí la forma tan pausada en la que salio mi voz, ya que me encontraba más nervioso que nunca. Después de este día, todo cambiaria y eso era lo que me ponía más nervioso todavía.

-Pues vale-dijo-Cuando quieras…-me dijo con aquella sonrisa picarona que tanto conocía tras quedarme unos minutos en silencio sin saber bien por donde empezar. Me iba a costar mucho, ya me estaba costando…

-Vale-cogi aire y me prepare para soltar las palabras mágicas-Lo siento mucho, pero quiero dejarlo.

-¿Qué?-me contesto Tanya con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Vale, era la reacción que más o menos esperaba. Después de todo habíamos sido novios durante dos años y tenia que ser una sorpresa que de la noche a la mañana te dejase tu novio sin ninguna explicación. Pero explicación tenia… claro que la tenia.

-No quiero seguir contigo, mas bien no puedo-le explique mirándola a los ojos- Cuando comenzamos a salir yo te quería, enserio, para mi eras mi mejor amiga, pero sabes que yo no estaba enamorado de ti, fuiste tu la que me pediste una oportunidad que al ser tan guapa y quererte no pude desaprovechar. Con el tiempo me fui enamorando de ti por que eres una muchacha encantadora, pasional, preciosa y bueno… ahora mismo no siento lo mismo, todo se acabo y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mi-termine con un suspiro. Había soltado todo atropelladamente y necesitaba coger aire.

-¿Pero de que narices me estas hablando Edward?-dijo ella alterada-¿Cómo que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi? ¿Qué yo no estoy enamorada de ti? ¿En que te basas para decir todo eso?

-Yo no se lo que tu sientes, pero desde hace mas de un mes todo ha cambiado entre nosotros, no se si te has dado cuenta de que no ya no somos la pareja de antes y estoy harto de tus cosas de niña y no puedo seguir con esto. Yo…-me interrumpí en el momento en el que iba a meter la pata de confesarle que estaba enamorado de otra persona que yo no era ella.

-¿Tu que?-me dijo ella alzando una deja-Mas te vale que acabes la frase Edward.

-Yo nada-dije mirando hacia otro lado-No iba a decir nada importante, no pienses m…

-Te voy a decir yo lo que ibas a decir-sonrió irónica-Yo Edward Cullen estoy enamorado de otra persona Tanya y por eso no quiero seguir contigo. Blablabla…-dijo ella imitándome.

-No digas esas cosas-dije sin convicción. Pero que iba a hacer, era verdad. No sabía mentir y mucho menos en estos temas-Solo estoy siendo sincero, no estábamos bien. Peleábamos sin parar y creo que es lo mejor. Independientemente de si es cierto o no que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona. Esto antes o después iba a suceder y lo sabes. Quiero acabar bien, no quiero ser la típica pareja de ex novios que no pueden verse las caras. No nos ha pasado nada grave para ello y quiero que por lo menos sepas que estoy aquí para lo que quieras. Soy tu amigo, siempre lo hemos sido, así que por favor, no digas esas cosas y…

-Digo lo que me da la gana-me interrumpió- Te he tenido que aguantar todos estos años. Tus tonterías sobre la música, el piano, todo lo que deseabas ser medico y muchas cosas estupidas mas que no me interesaban lo mas mínimo, pero seguía contigo por que era lo que tenia que hacer-la mire sin entender- La chica más popular del instituto tenia que estar contigo, el más guapo. Pero si tú ahora me dejas, me importa una mierda. No te soporto, no soporto a tu familia y en lo único que me lo pasaba bien contigo era en la cama. Eres un buen follador Edward, eso es todo. Espero que a la tía de la cual te has enamorado la complazcas en la cama tanto como a mí, es lo único que te deseo. En lo que respecta a nuestra amistad, metetela por el culo. Ah y otra cosa-dijo cuando se disponía a marcharse- Te he estado siendo infiel estos tres meses atrás, Demetre se llama por si te interesa. Adiós y que te vaya bien-soltó y sin más se levanto y se fue airada.

Me quede sentado en aquel banco con la boca abierta lo que para mi fueron horas. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan sumamente cruel? Tenia que haberle echo caso a todo el mundo que me decía que Tanya no era la mujer para mí, que era malvada, pero que yo estaba ciego y no quería verlo. Cuanta razón tenían.

¿Enserio me había estado engañando todo este tiempo?

Yo no podía decir que era la victima de todo esto, puesto que yo me había enamorado perdidamente de Bella, pero me enamore en clases que estaban destinadas para Tanya.

Aunque ya no estuviese enamorado de Tanya, sus palabras me dolían. Yo había ido con mi mejor intención, sin ganas de pelear y mucho menos despreciarla y como había echo ella conmigo humillarme y dejarme como el imbecil de turno cuernudo. No. Yo no era como ella… me arrepentía de ser tan tonto y haber ido con tantos miedos. Ella me la había clavado antes y pensar que me había estado sintiendo como un tremendo falso y miserable por lo que le había echo. Se merecía eso y mucho más.

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en Tanya, era el momento de poner en práctica todo lo que llevaba estos días pensando y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, que no se negaría al contarle todo lo que tenía pensado.

Me puse en pie rápidamente y casi corrí a mi volvo. Arranque y me encamine a casa.

Una vez que llegue, baje como un cohete y subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Sentía unos nervios enormes, por fin todo saldría como yo quiera, por fin podría ser feliz.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi hermana entre sin llamar y la escuche que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Alice-dije sin respiración por la corría que me acababa de dar.

-Espera un momento-dijo ella a la persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono-espero que sea importante, estoy hablando con Bella-me susurro.

Cuando pronuncio el nombre de Bella mi cara se ilumino y sonreí como un bobo.

-De ella quiero hablarte. Necesito ayuda para una cosa que tengo planeada. Acabo de dejarlo con Tanya.

Mis palabras bastaron para entender lo que quería decirle, ya que su cara cambio y se puso al teléfono rápidamente

-Lo siento mucho Bella, tengo que colgar, mañana iré a verte a casa- dijo atropelladamente-Cierra la puerta y ya me estas contando ahora mismo lo que esta pensando esa maravillosa cabecita tuya- me dijo empujándome y sonriendo.

La mejor ayuda para todo esto era ella.

¿Qué mejor para conquistar a la mujer de tu vida que aliarte con su mejor amiga?

**Espero que os guste. Mil besos y no se cuando volveré a actualizar.**

**Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo **


	18. Chapter 18

¿Por qué me dejaba hacer todo esto? ¿Tenia cara de marioneta o de barbie?

Me pregunte mientras mis dos supuestas mejores amigas me torturaban para ir a un baile al que no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de asistir. Eran unas manipuladoras natas.

¿Por qué me encontraba en esta situación?

Muy fácil…

Mi gran amiga Alice Cullen, había ido a mi casa por la mañana a avisarme, mas bien ordenarme, que pasarían sobre las seis de la tarde a comenzar a pintarme, arreglarme y a que me probase una serie de vestidos que habían elegido para mi.

Me negué en rotundo, agarrándome a la única cosa que se me había ocurrido en ese momento, la "enfermedad" que no se me había curado todavía y mucho menos para el baile.

Alice, con su super ojo, no me había creído y me había vuelto a repetir que pasarían sobre las seis, por lo que tenía que estar duchada y preparada mentalmente para lo que me esperaba. Esto ultimo cosecha mía, eran muchos años de tortura y sabia lo que me esperaba.

A decir verdad me encontraba mucho mejor, simplemente quería quedarme en casa, huyendo de mis problemas, sobre todo huyendo de Edward, al que no había vuelto a ver en toda la semana. Ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Eso era lo que me repetía una y otra vez, pero en realidad tenía unas ganas enormes de verlo y volver a probar sus labios.

Haciendo odios sordos a mis suplicas de que no quería asistir bajo ningún concepto al baile, a las seis en punto estaban en mi casa con sus cosas para torturarme.

Por lo que aquí me encuentro, sin ganas de hacer nada, con dolor de cabeza, puesto que las dos me tenían la cabeza como un bombo y unas ganas de llorar de ver que de nuevo estas dos se habían salido con la suya, sin hacer el menor caso a lo que yo decía y quería.

¿De verdad no entendían que no quería ver a Edward? ¿Qué iba a sufrir al verlo tan guapo y feliz con su novia?¿Qué serian los reyes del baile y yo me quedaría sola, sin pareja, viendo como bailan desde un rincón ahogada en el llanto?

-O alegras esa cara o me será muy complicado maquillarte- me dijo Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es lo que quiero, que dejes de maquillarme y tu amiga deje de tirarme del pelo de una vez por todas-dije enfadada.

-No tendrás esa suerte-canturreo ella trabajando en mi pelo.

-No me hace gracia-dije cuando Rosalie sonrió abiertamente por el comentario de Alice- No me hace gracia que me estéis obligando ir a un acontecimiento donde no quiero ir. Esto es secuestro.

-En toda regla además- añadió la traidora de Alice con otra sonrisa. Cosa que me cabreo.

-No pienso ir. Ahora mismo dejáis lo que estáis haciendo y os vais de mi casa-me cruce brazos y rece para que me hicieran caso. Como esperaba ambas soltaron una gran risotada y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo-¿Por qué nunca me hacéis caso? ¿No podéis entender que simplemente no quiero ir? Sois malas amigas, sabéis por que no quiero ir y miraros, arrastrándome a la desgracia mental-hice un puchero.

-Por que no dices cosas buenas, con sentido ninguno. Somos tus amigas y no queremos llevarte a ninguna desgracia mental-rodó los ojos por mi exagerado comentario- No puedes quedarte aquí encerrada mientras nosotras nos divertimos en el baile sin ti-me respondió Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero a mi me da igual que os divirtáis sin mi-me apresure a decir.

-Ya te gustaría que te dejásemos aquí-intervino Alice apartando sus manos de mi pelo-Pero hoy no es tu día de suerte. Te vestirás, maquillaras y todo lo que conlleva estar guapa, aunque tú estas guapa siempre-sonrió inocentemente y la fulmine con la mirada- Y vendrás con nosotras al baile y lo pasaras genial. Hazme caso.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti Alice-le dije mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados al acordarme de una cosa.

-Dispara.

-¿Cuándo me dijiste el otro día que sabias que al final iba a ir al baile, lo dijiste por que me obligaríais a ir verdad? No tubo que nada que ver tu otro ojo, no eres pitonisa como tanto alardeas-dije divertida.

-Pequeño saltamontes, a parte de que te íbamos a obligar a venir…-comenzó a decir.

-Como es obvio-intervino Rose.

-Gracias-dijo ella agradecida-mi otro ojo funciona perfectamente y te diré que hoy será un gran día para ti. Uno que no olvidaras nunca y por el cual agradecerás todo esto que estamos haciendo por toda tu vida-sonrió triunfante.

-No lo creo-dije bajito.

-Basta de cháchara-nos interrumpió Rosalie al ver que el duende maléfico volvía a abrir la boca para rebatir lo que había dicho-Es hora de vestirse y tu Bella-me señalo-no quiero una mala palabra o cara sobre el vestido que hemos elegido para ti, es perfecto y por mas que lloriquees no se cambiara y tu Alice, no la piques mas. Sabemos que no quieres ir al baile-me dijo-pero es tú por tu bien y por el de todos. Te lo pasaras bien, por lo menos inténtalo por nosotras, no queremos verte mal y tienes que entendernos.

-Esta bien, intentare pasarlo bien, pero no os prometo nada y sobre el vestido…-intente decir, pero ella con muy mala cara, por cierto, me cogió del brazo y me tiro en la cama para callarme.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarme hacer, que ellas me hiciesen todo lo que quisieran, por que como bien me había dicho mi gran amiga, Rose la traidora, no iba a sacar nada de ello.

Como siempre me pondría lo que ellas quisieran, ósea que no gastaría saliva para nada, después de todo había prometido pasarlo bien o por lo menos intentarlo y por el empeño que ellas habían puesto en mi, lo intentaría de todo corazón.

-Quiero ver mi vestido-dije casi sin voz. Si la mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a mahoma, pensé. Mejor unirse con el enemigo ahora que me era posible…

-¿Para?-me interrogo Alice con una ceja alzada.

-No es para nada malo-respondí sinceramente-Solo quiero verlo para ver que me voy a poner esta noche.

-No se que pensar...-dijo Alice-pero esta bien, Rosalie por favor trae el vestido de Bella.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no te puedes quejar de el. Ningún reproche nos hará cambiar de opinión…-dijo ella asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Dice que solo es para verlo, nada de quejas-aclaro Alice por mi.

-¿La crees?-pregunto.

-Por su mirada…-dijo y me miro de reojo-Creo que ha caído en nuestras redes. Puedes traerlo, no se quejara.

-¿Por qué habláis de mí como si no estuviese delante?-rodé los ojos-No soporto cuando lo hacéis, me hace sentir invisible.

-Por que eres una autentica quejica con patas y estamos hartas de tus lamentos sobre la ropa. Sobre todo cuando es ropa bonita. No la disfrutas-se quejo Alice con una mueca de horror al decir lo ultimo.

-Para mi es ropa incomoda, no ropa bonita. Lo importante es ir a gusto, no morir por ponerte unos tacones con los que no se andar-respondí.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprendas, ¿no crees?-me contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo Rosalie desde el otro lado de mi habitación cuando iba a responderle a Alice-De este vestido no podrás decir una mala palabra, te encantara.

-Lo hemos elegido a conciencia-comento Alice ansiosa. Sonreí por su tono de voz.

-Seguro…-dije no muy convencida.

Seguramente me habrían elegido el típico vestido que ellas morían por comprarme y con el cual torturarme. Lo vería bonito, por que no podía negar su buen gusto en estos temas, pero claramente no seria un vestido que yo me compraría.

-Abre los ojos Bella durmiente-canturreo Alice en mi oído.

Lo hice lentamente, intentando alargar el momento de mi sufrimiento. Las quería mucho, estaba claro, pero que cuando se trataba de temas de moda y ropa, las temía una barbaridad.

El aire se quedó en mi garganta al ver el hermoso vestido color azul que sostenía Rosalie entre sus manos.

¿Ese vestido era para mí?

El vestido era palabra de honor, con unos volantes que caían como la seda. La parte de arriba parecía más ajustada, para hacerte un buen pecho y no era muy largo, más o menos me quedaría por la mitad del muslo.

¡Me encantaba!

Para romper el molde, las chicas me habían comprado un vestido que me encantaba y no era moco de pavo oír eso viniendo de mí en cuanto al tema de los vestidos de noche.

-Chicas…-dije poniéndome en pie y acercándome a tocar el vestido que parecía super suave-Es… es…

-¡Fantástico!-estallo Alice saltando a mi lado-¿Verdad que es fantástico?

-Si-dije quitándole la prenda a Rosalie y acercándome al espejo y probármelo por encima-Es perfecto para mí. Gracias…

-Te dije que este era su color-escuche decir a Alice a mis espaldas.

-Realmente si. Póntelo Bella, ya es hora de vestirnos y así podrás verte mejor-me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias chicas-dije mirándolas-Creí que el vestido seria peor-ellas rieron por mi comentario-pero me parece el mejor vestido que me habéis obligado a ponerme en toda mi vida…-me acerque a ellas y las abrace con cariño.

-Vamos, no te pongas sentimental ahora. Lo hacemos por que te queremos.

-Ahora lo que queremos en que metas tu culo en ese precioso vestido para poder largarnos a la maravillosa fiesta que nos espera en el instituto-nos dijo Rosalie a Alice y a mí con una gran sonrisa fingida.

Como es de esperar, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Haber quien se atrevía a no acatar las órdenes de la sargento Rosalie Hale…

-Todo esto es precioso-dije mirando hacia todos lados, observando el precioso decorado del pabellón.

-¿Verdad que si?-pregunto Alice dando pequeños saltos a mi lado-Sabia que todo combinaría perfectamente y quedaría fabuloso.

-¿Sabias que quedaría fabuloso? ¿Cómo sabias tu todo eso? No me digas que es por tu ojo…-le dije con una ceja alzada.

-No-rodó los ojos-Simplemente lo sabia por que he sido la organizadora de todo esto-dijo alzando los brazos.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte impresionada-¿Tu has hecho todo esto?-dije mirando de nuevo a mi alrededor.

-Pues claro-dijo Rosalie-¿No se lo dijiste?

-Claro que si-respondió ella mirándome con reproche-Solo que estaba pensando en otras cosas…

-Lo siento chicas, se que estos días no he sido la mejor compañía que unas amigas puedan tener, pero a partir de hoy intentare ser la misma Bella de siempre. Después de todo ya queda menos para terminar el odioso instituto y en la universidad conoceré a miles de chicos que me harán olvidar a Edward-dije fingiendo alegría.

-Así se habla-me contesto Rosalie-¡Allí están los chicos!-dijo sacudiendo su mano efusivamente para que se percatasen de donde estábamos.

Las chicas, haciendo gala de su amor por mí, no habían querido dejarme sola esta noche y habían decidido no ir con sus respectivos chicos en el coche y vernos en el pabellón.

Me había estado negando a ello en vano.

Era tradición que los novios o parejas de las que asistían al baile recogiesen a la chica y les colocasen el ramillete. Pero ellas eran las personas mas cabezonas que pisaban la tierra y habían echo caso omiso a mis, según ellas, estupidos comentarios sin sentido.

-Estáis preciosas-dijo Jasper dándole un casto beso en los labios a su chica y cogiéndola por la cintura.

-El que se atreva a mirar a mi Rosalie esta noche tendrá su merecido-dijo Emmett alzando a Rose del suelo y plantándole un tremendo beso.

-Ya basta-dijo Jasper-recuerda que es mi hermana.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?-pregunto Rosalie extrañada.

-No tenemos ni idea. No ha pisado la casa en todo el día y ha estado comportándose de una forma bastante extraña…-dijo Emmett.

-Estará con Tanya-intervino Jasper.

Ese pensamiento hizo que el estomago se revolviese inquieto en mi interior. Sabía que este momento llegaría, en algún momento de la noche tendría que encontrármelos aunque no quisiera.

-Chicos no esta con Tanya-dijo Rosalie mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?-le pregunto Emmett.

-Solo mirad hacia la puerta-dijo ella asombrada.

Como por inercia los cinco miramos hacia donde Rosalie nos había indicado y ahí estaba Tanya, perfecta, enfundada en un vestido color morado largo que le quedaba a la perfección. Pero lo que mas nos había impactado a todos no era lo guapa o elegante que venia, no, era el chico con el que estaba besándose delante de todo el mundo…

-No me jodas-dijo riendo Emmett.

-¿Esa es…?-intente preguntar.

-Si, es Tanya. Sin duda es ella-dijo Jasper a mi lado tan asombrado como los demás.

En ese momento no pude pensar otra cosa que en Edward…

Si Tanya estaba en el baile besándose con otro chico…

¡¿Dónde demonios esta Edward?

**Otro capitulo mas, paso rapidito por que ya es tarde **

**Como imaginareis ya queda poquito para el fin de esta historia, uno o dos capítulos como mucho **

**Un beso y hasta la proxima.**


	19. Chapter 19

Por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad, el día del baile, donde tenía que darlo todo, no podía dejarme nada en el tintero si quería conseguir a Bella.

Para ello había contado con la mejor ayudante que puedas encontrar en tu vida, Alice Cullen, mi hermana y con la cual estaba más que agradecido por toda la ayuda que había recibido de su parte durante estos días.

Ella me había ayudado en el mismo momento en que pronuncie el nombre de su mejor amiga y habíamos trazado una especie de plan para la noche del baile, donde según Alice todo saldría perfecto. Ella era la organizadora y podía fiarme de ella para todos estos temas.

Después de todo si mi hermana decía que todo saldría bien, es por que todo saldría bien y yo no tenía que preocuparme por nada.

¿Por qué debería de preocuparme?

Ella era su mejor amiga y la conocía mucho más que yo o eso creía ella, por que yo sabia que si que debía de preocuparme, no estaba totalmente seguro de si Bella me aceptaría y estaría conforme con escucharme de nuevo. La ultima vez que lo intente no me salio muy bien…

En las semanas en las que habíamos estado dando clases la había llegado a conocer más que a mi mismo, mucho mas de lo que conocía a Tanya en estos dos años de relación. Sabía que cuando Bella se mordía el labio inferior era por que estaba nerviosa por algo, cuando se acariciaba el pelo algo le preocupaba…Miles de detalles que me había percatado que ella repetía diariamente, que había aprendido a leer.

Para mi Bella era algunas veces como un libro abierto, aunque en muchas ocasiones un libro muy difícil de leer.

Aquel día en la playa, cuando le había confesado por primera vez que me había enamorado de ella, aunque me dolió, tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo.

¿Cómo podía jurarle amor si a unos metros estaba Tanya?

Pero ahora todo era diferente, ya no estaba con la bruja de mi ex y estaba libre como una perdiz para ser completamente suyo… si ella quería claro.

Estaba impaciente por que Alice me mandase el mensaje que habíamos acordado para hacer acto de presencia en el pabellón. Realmente no se a que tenia que esperar para poder entrar y soltarlo todo, pero según ella eso seria algo muy apresurado y no saldría bien. Bella se asustaría, se encerraría en ella de nuevo y me rechazaría sin piedad alguna.

Eso quieras que no acojonaba un poco. Lo último que quería con todo esto era eso…

Deje mi mente vagar sobre Bella y lo preciosa que estaría esta noche con aquel vestido azul que había comprado para ella.

Las chicas me habían ayudado un poco en la elección y en la talla, puesto que yo no tengo ni idea de esas cosas. Habíamos elegido un vestido realmente precioso de color azul, en palabra de honor según estuvieron explicándome las chicas, con volantes. Para mi era el mejor vestido para ella y tenia la certeza de que le quedaría perfecto.

Quedamos en que el vestido lo habían comprado ellas, yo no había tenido nada que ver en la elección y muchos menos había ido con ellas a comprarlo. Según Alice, y yo sabia que tenia toda la razón, era lo mejor por que si Bella se enteraba que ese vestido lo había comprado yo para ella, se negaría en rotundo a ponérselo para el baile.

No sabia de que artimañas se habían servido las chicas para convencer a Bella de que asistiera al baile. Me daba un pelín de pena, las chicas podían llegar a ser unas manipuladoras sin sentimiento alguno cuando querían algo y hasta que no lo conseguían no paraban. Lo había experimentado en más de una ocasión en mis propias carnes.

El sonido de mi móvil me saco de mi ensoñación.

_El pájaro esta en el nido,_

_Repito, el pájaro está en el nido._

_A._

Rodé los ojos por la tontería de mensaje que mi querida e imaginativa hermana me había envidado para hacerme ver que ya era hora de que entrase.

Baje del coche, no sin antes mirarme de arriba abajo y comprobar que todo esta bien colocado y que iba según el criterio de Alice, perfecto.

Me pare en la puerta del pabellón y armándome de valor entre con los nervios a flor de piel.

Estaba muy pero que muy nervioso, esta noche le diría a Bella todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y si no me aceptaba hoy… dudaba que lo hiciese alguna vez en su vida.

Abrí las puertas y la música estridente inundo mis oídos.

Comencé a buscar en la multitud a mis hermanos y sobre todo a aquella castaña que me robaba el sueño.

Por el camino pude ver a varias personas con las que compartía clase como Mike bailando con Jessica la mar de contento; Ben y Ángela, una pareja bastante agradable y de las mejores personas que había en el instituto de Forks junto con mi familia y por supuesto Bella; y como no Victoria y James. Cuando pase por el lado de estos, Victoria me miro de arriba abajo con una mirada que pensé, si las miradas matasen ahora mismo estaría más que muerto.

Por fin pude ver a mi pequeña hermana a lo lejos haciéndome una serie de gestos que nadie podría interpretar en su sano juicio. La mire con cara de interrogación y sin disimulo ninguno apunto a una dirección, que obviamente seguí con la mirada.

Allí estaba Bella, tan guapa y radiante como me había imaginado, con el vestido que le había regalado. No me equivocaba nada al decir que le quedaría como anillo al dedo. Me quede sin palabras hasta que vi la persona que estaba a su lado, Eric. Otro pesado de turno, al igual que su gran amigo Mike, que no paraba de molestarla sin parar según me había contado alguna que otra vez Alice. La había invitado a salir unas cien veces y había estado pidiéndole que lo acompañase al baile casi todo el mes. Ella había rechazado todas y cada una de sus peticiones de forma muy educada, algo que a decir verdad me encantaba.

Me quede mirándola más tiempo del debido, puesto que estaba más que preciosa con aquel vestido, ese peinado y toda ella irradiaba un aura que me dejaba ko.

Decidido avance entre mis compañeros hasta donde se encontraba ella con el pesado de Eric para arrebatársela y finalizar este drama de una vez por todas.

Cuando me encontraba a menos de diez pasos de ella, giro la cabeza con gesto cansado en mi dirección y se percato de que me dirigía hacia ella. Nuestras miradas se quedaron enganchadas, hasta que una voz se escucho desde el escenario.

-Buenas noches chicos-dijo el director Crimes subido en aquella especie de tarima que habían montado en un lateral del pabellón-Veo que todos vais muy guapos para el baile de primavera. Os preguntareis que hago aquí subido estropeando la fiesta, pero es por una buena causa-sonrió-muchos sabréis por que estoy aquí subido, sobre todos las chicas-se oyeron risas femeninas entre el publico-En este instante… ¡Voy a anunciar el rey y la reina del baile de primavera 2010!

Aplausos y vitores se escucharon y volví a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Bella, que para mi sorpresa ya no estaba allí. Comencé a mirar a todos lados para ver si la veía y la divise hablando o más bien discutiendo con mi hermana y Rosalie.

-En primer lugar anunciaremos al rey del baile-dijo el director cogiendo un sobre que un alumno le entregaba con una gran sonrisa.

Hice caso omiso al director y volví a encaminarme hacia donde se encontraba Bella, para hablar con ella de una maldita vez. Era más escurridiza de lo que me imaginaba.

-El rey de primavera 2010 es… ¡Edward Cullen!-grito el director y me pare de sopetón por el impacto de la noticia. ¿Yo rey del baile? Debía de ser una broma-Vamos Edward, sube al escenario campeón-volvió a decir alegremente el director y no me quedo otra que obedecer, puesto que todos mis compañeros habían comenzado a empujarme hacia el escenario, sin hacer caso de mis quejas-Parece que es un chico tímido-dijo el director contento una vez que estuve a su lado-Aquí tienes tu corona muchacho.

-No…-intente explicarme. Busque a Bella y a mis hermanos con la mirada y vi que estaban muy sorprendidos, todos menos Alice que tenia una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara. Esperaba por su bien que esto no fuese idea suya, no me había dicho nada de esto por lo que no entraba en nuestro plan. La mataría lentamente…

-No pasa nada Edward, has sido el elegido y es normal que tengas un poco de vergüenza al estar aquí subido con todo el instituto mirándote-dijo dándome unas palmadas en las espalda. Iba a protestar de nuevo y a anunciar que yo no quería estar aquí subido y mucho menos ser el rey del baile, yo lo único que quería era hablar con Bella de una vez y quitarme este nudo que se había instalado en mi estomago desde hace unos días-Ahora anunciare a la reina. Preparaos chicas-bromeo cogiendo otro sobre que le ofrecía el mismo chico que le entrego el mío. Maldito chico-La reina del baile de primavera 2010 es… ¡Tanya Denali!-dijo el y todos los alumnos comenzaros a aplaudir como lo habían echo conmigo.

¿Tanya que…?

Esto no podía ser verdad. Había pensado que algo podría salir mal esta noche, claro que podría pasar, pero esto… esto era inimaginable para mí, era lo peor que podía suceder hoy.

Mire desesperado a Bella mientras mi ex subía al escenario con una gran sonrisa y ahogada en llanto. La mirada de Bella pasaba de Tanya a mí y se notaba un tanto sorprendida por la noticia de ser los reyes del baile. A mi hermana se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara y note que esto no lo tenia planeado para nada, por lo menos no tendría que matarla…

-Eddy mi amor-dijo Tanya sacándome de mi ensañamiento y plantándome un beso en los labios-Somos reyes del baile, lo que siempre hemos querido cariño.

-¿Perdona?-le dije separándola de mi cuerpo-¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Tanya se te ha olvidado que tu y yo ya…?

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo Edward, no me arruines del momento-me susurro entre dientes cabreada.

-De eso nada. Tu y yo ya no somos novios, no somos nada para que me llames de esa forma y yo no quiero ni he querido nunca en mi vida ser rey del baile, eso es cosa tuya que eres la mujer mas superficial que he conocido en toda mi vida-le dije bien alto para que todos, sobre todo Bella, me escuchasen-Muchas gracias a todos por haberme elegido como rey del baile, de verdad que muchas gracias. Pero yo no quiero ser rey con esta reina-señale a Tanya que tenia la boca abierta-entre Tanya Delani y yo ya no hay nada, absolutamente nada, puesto que ella ha estado engañándome estos meses con alguien y yo pues… simplemente me he enamorado de otra persona-solté sin pensar-Por lo que quería pedir una cosa, acepto seguir siendo rey del baile si me concede el honor Isabella Swan de ser mi reina-dije quitándole la corona de la cabeza a Tanya y bajando de un salto del escenario hacia donde se encontraba la aludida que se encontraba estupefacta-¿Qué dices Bella, quieres ser mi reina del baile?

**Holaaaa! **

**Siiii, se que soy malvada por dejar esto así, pero prometo que prontito tendréis el siguiente capitulo puede que el sábado **

**Como sabréis queda poquito y espero que este capitulo os guste.**

**Mil besos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo con música de Yann Tiersen: ****Au dessous du volcan**** (primero) y ****La Longue Route**** . Esta ultima, es para la conversación Edward y Bella, así que si es preciso quitar una y poner otra, hacerlo jaja. Así queda más bonito, por lo menos con esa canción me he inspirado para escribir.**

**Para el que no conozca al gran pianista Yann Tiersen, es una buena oportunidad para escucharlo por primera vez. Es un gran músico… **

**Disfrutad del capitulo que es el ultimo.**

….

Eric llevaba dándome la tabarra mas de media hora y no encontraba excusa lo suficientemente buena como para dejarlo allí plantado e irme con mis amigos.

De nuevo me estaba contando su historia de cómo se torció el dedo meñique jugando a la videoconsola.

¿Cómo decirle que no me importaba nada sus batallitas con los videojuegos o si había visto quince veces "La guerra de las galaxias"?

Que muchacho tan pesado, madre mía.

Mataría a las chicas por dejarme a solas con el, sobre todo mataría a Alice por la cara picara que puso antes de marcharse y arrastrar con ella a todos mis amigos y dejarme torturar por Eric.

Mala amiga…

-Entonces me escondí detrás de un matorral que hay en los aparcamientos de la universidad y escuche como Mike le pedía a Jessica que lo acompañase al baile. ¿Sabes cual fue su respuesta?-me preguntaba Eric y no pude evitar suspirar de aburrimiento.

-Que si, le contesto que si-dije cansinamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo asombrado.

-Eric, están allí bailando la mar de pegados, ¿Qué crees que habría dicho Jessica?-rodé los ojos.

-Tienes razón-dijo el riendo por su tontuna-Hablando de bailar… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Lo siento mucho Eric, pero no se bailar, además no me apetece mucho. Soy bastante torpe-dije mirando hacia otro lado para dejar de ver su cara de cachorrito degollado al negarme a bailar con el.

Cuando lo hice vi a mi dios personal venir entre la multitud hasta donde estaba yo. Iba tan sumamente guapo, tan hermoso que hasta dolía mirarlo. Iba perfecto con aquel esmoquin negro y la camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados.

Tenia un aspecto de lo mas sensual, todo en el irradiaba sensualidad y creo que no era consciente de todo lo que causaba en el sexo opuesto. Parecía ajeno a todo ello, puesto que ignoraba las miradas de cada muchacha por la que el pasaba por delante de ella y esta se quedaba babeando.

Pero el se dirigía a mi, me estaba mirando y las miles de mariposas que se habían instalado en mi estomago al conocerle revolotearon de nuevo en mi estomago como signo de nerviosismo y por haberlo visto, parecía que ellas ya lo conocían.

Edward se dio cuenta de que lo miraba embobada y nuestras miradas se quedaron enganchadas durante algunos segundos, que me parecieron una eternidad, hasta que el director Crimes hablo desde el escenario y Edward se paro para escuchar lo que decía.

-Buenas noches chicos-dijo el director Crimes subido en aquella especie de tarima que habían montado en un lateral del pabellón-Veo que todos vais muy guapos para el baile de primavera. Os preguntareis que hago aquí subido estropeando la fiesta, pero es por una buena causa-sonrió-muchos sabréis por que estoy aquí subido, sobre todos las chicas-se oyeron risas femeninas entre el publico-En este instante… ¡Voy a anunciar el rey y la reina del baile de primavera 2010!

El pabellón estallo en aplausos al oír las palabras del director. La mayoría de los alumnos, mas bien las chicas como bien había dicho el, estaban esperando este momento todo el año. Los bailes eran una parte fundamental del instituto, sobre todo si querías hacerte popular o por lo menos que la gente conociese tu nombre, para mi todo esto no eran más que tonterías.

Yo no vivía esperando este día como por ejemplo mis grandes amigas. Ellas se pasaban semanas buscando el vestido perfecto, el peinado perfecto, los zapatos perfectos y todo lo que conlleva estar perfecta para este día. Como es obvio ellas se encargaban de que yo estuviese perfecta, por que sabían que yo no me iba a preocupar por nada de eso.

Aproveche el momento de despiste de Eric, que estaba escuchando y aplaudiendo las palabras del director Crimes, para escabullirme e irme con mis amigos.

-Os matare y lentamente además-le dije a Alice.

-Bella, estas aquí de nuevo-dijo ella sonriendo malvada.

-Claro que estoy aquí, me he podido librar del pesado de Eric por un segundo. Creí que me explotaría la cabeza si seguía soltando tantas tonterías por su boca-dije mirando a donde estaba Eric por si se daba cuenta de que ya no estaba allí y salir huyendo hacia la otra punta del pabellón.

-Vamos, no ha sido para tanto Bella. Solo quería tener una conversación contigo-sonrió falsamente.

-¿Una conversación?-le dije enfadada-Ha estado contándome cosas que me la traen al pairo sinceramente, no se como sois así. Me obligáis a estar aquí con vosotras y luego me abandonáis de buenas a primeras… vaya amigas tengo, para esto no tengo nada-me cruce de brazos.

-¿Has visto ya a Edward?-me pregunto Rosalie interrumpiendo a Alice que iba a abrir la boca para contestar a mi comentario.

-¿Edward? Si… estaba por ahí-dije indiferente con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Por ahí?-dijeron las dos a la vez sonriendo.

-En primer lugar anunciaremos al rey del baile-dijo el director de nuevo, interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña charla sobre Edward. Le estuve muy agradecida y me volví a mirarlo. Estaba cogiendo un sobre que un alumno le entregaba con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara-El rey del baile de primavera 2010 es… ¡Edward Cullen!-grito el director y mire a mis amigos con la boca abierta de par en par debido a la impresión. ¿Edward era el rey del baile?-Vamos Edward, sube al escenario campeón-volvió a decir alegremente el director. Mire a todas partes para ver si lo veía entre la multitud de alumnos y vi que subía al escenario entre empujones. No se le veía muy contento…-Parece que es un chico tímido-dijo el director contento una vez que Edward estuvo a su lado-Aquí tienes tu corona muchacho.

-No…-dijo un poco contrariado y su mirada se clavo en mí. Me puse colorada y cerré la boca al darme cuenta de que aun la tenia ligeramente abierta por la impresión de verlo allí subido.

No me había imaginado nunca que el quisiera ser el rey del baile, puede que su graciosa novia si que lo quisiera, estaba claro que era así, y por ella estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Ya lo sabia, hasta había aprendido a bailar, que se le daba fatal. ¿Por qué no iba a ser rey del baile por ella?

-No pasa nada Edward, has sido el elegido y es normal que tengas un poco de vergüenza al estar aquí subido con todo el instituto mirándote-dijo el director dándole unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda. Estaba un poco raro, puesto que cogió la corona y ni si quiera se la puso, no había sonreído desde que había subido al escenario ni una sola vez. No parecía querer estar allí subido y mucho menos ser el rey del baile -La reina del baile de primavera 2010 es… ¡Tanya Denali!-dijo el y todos los alumnos comenzaros a aplaudir como lo habían echo cuando había nombrado a Edward como rey.

En ese momento el alma se me callo a los pies, no podía ser. Había pensado que Tanya podía ser la reina del baile, claro que lo había pensado.

¿Quién mejor para eso?

Ella era preciosa, con un cuerpo de infarto y era popular en el instituto, normal que todo el mundo la botase para que fuese reina. Pero… me dolía, me dolía mucho ver como subía y le daba un beso a Edward en los labios, reclamándolo como suyo para que todas las demás se dieran cuenta de que por mas que babeasen por el, incluida yo, ninguna tendía ninguna posibilidad, por que el estaba con ella, le pertenecía a ella.

-¿Perdona?- dijo el enfadado separándola de su cuerpo-¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Tanya se te ha olvidado que tu y yo ya…?-dijo de repente dejándonos sorprendidos a todo el publico, sobre todo a mi que mi boca se volvía a abrir de nuevo-De eso nada. Tu y yo ya no somos novios, no somos nada para que me llames de esa forma y yo no quiero ni he querido nunca en mi vida ser rey del baile, eso es cosa tuya que eres la mujer mas superficial que he conocido en toda mi vida-dije alto y se volvió hacia nosotros-Muchas gracias a todos por haberme elegido como rey del baile, de verdad que muchas gracias. Pero yo no quiero ser rey con esta reina-señalo a Tanya que tenia la boca tan abierta o incluso mas que yo. Era normal, si mi novio me dice eso delante de todo el instituto yo también me quedaría así. Pero seria real que Edward y Tanya ya no había nada. Entonces… ¿eso quería decir que Edward estaba realmente enamorado de …mi…?-entre Tanya Delani y yo ya no hay nada, absolutamente nada, puesto que ella ha estado engañándome estos meses con alguien y yo pues… simplemente me he enamorado de otra persona-mi boca se abrió mas por la noticia ¿Tanya lo había estado engañando? No podía creerlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio engañaría a un chico como Edward? Tan atento, tan romántico y que se desvivía por ella, incluso se había enemistado alguna que otra vez con sus hermanos y cuñados por culpa de ella. Y el… ¿estaba enamorado de otra persona? Hay dios mío… ¿estaba entonces realmente enamorado de mi y yo estaba haciendo la tonta todos estos días sin hablarle o dejarse explicase? Después del día de la playa, todo me pareció un juego, el no podía estar enamorado de mi y mas estando su novia a unos cuantos metros de nosotros -Por lo que quería pedir una cosa, acepto seguir siendo rey del baile si me concede el honor Isabella Swan de ser mi reina-dijo y le arrebato la corona a Tanta de la cabeza y salto del escenario hacia donde yo estaba. Di un paso para atrás de la impresión-¿Qué dices Bella, quieres ser mi reina del baile?

¿Qué si yo quería ser su que?

Esto no podía ser real.

¿Edward me había preguntado delante de todo el mundo que si quería ser su reina?

No, definitivamente mi mente me estaba tomando el pelo, debía de ser una broma por su parte o simplemente estaría soñando.

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que todo el instituto estaba pendiente de mi, puesto que Edward había bajado del escenario y se dirigía a mi con la corona de Tanya. Ella estaba encima de la tarima con una cara de mal humor impresionante y el maquillaje lo tenía corrido por el llanto de las palabras de Edward hacia ella, pero si era verdad que ella lo había estado engañando sinceramente se lo merecía.

Otra cosa que volvía a preguntarme una y otra vez, era si realmente Edward se habría enamorado de mi como el decía que lo había echo. Es que me parecía tan sumamente imposible que no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo el se había podido enamorar de mi? No tenia explicación, mi cabeza no la hallaba.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-me sonrió Edward cuando llego donde estaba-¿Aceptas ser mi reina?

-Yo…-intente decir pero mi voz me traiciono debido al impacto de sus palabras. ¿Enserio podría ser yo su reina? El estaba claro que era mi rey, siempre lo seria por que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de el, pero…

-Pues claro que quiere-intervino Alice al ver que me había quedado muda y me dio un gran empujón, que me lanzo contra Edward.

-Deja que sea ella quien decida Alice-le dijo Edward mirándola mal.

-Pero ella…-protesto.

-Déjala-dijo cogiendome de la mano y apartándome un poco de la muchedumbre que nos observaba atentamente para no perderse el más mínimo detalle de lo que hablásemos.

Salimos al aparcamiento y todavía no había recuperado la voz. Me sentía un poco tonta por no decir nada.

-Aquí estamos mejor-me dijo apoyándose contra su volvo y sonriéndome de una forma que hizo que mis piernas se convirtiesen en gelatina. Solté un suspiro y seguí mirándolo fijamente-¿No vas a decir nada?-me pregunto divertido.

-No… no se… no se que quieres que diga-dije mordiéndome el labio inferior nerviosa. Su penetrante mirada me ponía de los nervios y como un flan.

-Me gusta cuando haces eso, pero no tienes por que estar nerviosa-dijo cogiendome de la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo. Me sonroje furiosamente por ese gesto.

-No estoy nerviosa-dije mirando hacia otro lado. Había comenzado a hiperventilar por su cercanía y no quería que lo notase, ya era suficiente vergüenza el estar sonrojada hasta la medula, para que notase que me faltaba el aire por su culpa.

-Claro que lo estas, te has mordido el labio y eso solo lo haces cuando estas muy nerviosa o algo te da vergüenza-dijo sonriendo confiado- he aprendido a leerte durante este tiempo, he aprendido a leerte y a quererte. Pero lo ultimo ya lo sabes ¿no?-dijo acariciando un poco mi espalda. Su toque mando una corriente eléctrica por toda mi terminación nerviosa y me hizo suspirar.

-No, no se nada de lo que estas hablando. Tu no estas enamorado de mi Edward, creía que ya se te había pasado la confusión-dije intentando librarme de su agarre pero no me lo permitió.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?-sonrió-Claro que lo sabes y si no lo sabes te lo vuelvo a repetir. Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, hasta las trancas. Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti Isabella Swan y espero que te haya quedado claro que todo esto no es una tontería, ni un sueño y mucho menos una confusión. Y si no te ha quedado claro, te lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta hasta que te quede claro que es totalmente cierto que me he enamorado de ti.

-Pero Tanya…-intente decir.

-Olvídate de Tanya, ella es historia para mí. Creeme cuando te digo que no quiero a Tanya. Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti, lo he dicho delante de todo el mundo para poder ser libre y todo tuyo si tú me aceptas.

-Pero… es que…-dije luchando por que miles de lágrimas no saliesen de mis ojos. No podría aguantarlas mas si el seguía diciendo todo aquello que por tanto tiempo había querido escuchar. Me lo había confesado en tantos sueños que esto me parecía irreal.

-Te quiero Bella, creeme cuando te digo que te quiero y que nada va a cambiar jamás. Si tu me aceptas, si quieres que nos demos una oportunidad y perdonarme por todo el mal que te he causado estos días, no quería hacerte sufrir te lo prometo, pero para mi también ha sido difícil todo esto.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada-dije acariciando sus mejillas un poco mas confiaba. El me sonrió.

-¿Enserio?-asentí-Menos mal, por que estaba dispuesto a arrodillarme si hacia falta-sonrió y me contagio su hermosa sonrisa-Me encanta tu sonrisa-dijo mirando mis labios.

-A mi también me encanta la tuya, me hace hiperventilar-dije sonriendo tímida.

Edward sonrió conmigo y poso su mano libre sobre mi nuca. Al hacer esto miro mis labios como si fuesen lo más importante del mundo y supe que me besaría, lo supe por su mirada, por la situación en la que estábamos y por que si tenía tantas ganas como yo de hacerlo, seguro que me besaría.

Acerco un poco mi cara a la suya empujando su mano que estaba mi nuca hacia el, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en que me besase ya, en las ganas que tenia de que sus suaves labios se posasen en los míos, poder saborear su aliento y entrelazar nuestras lenguas en una batalla infinita.

Con mucha lentitud para mi gusto, Edward poso delicadamente sus labios en los míos y yo me deje llevar de una forma que no creía posible. Entrelace mis manos en su cuello y lo acerque a mí todavía más, si eso era posible.

Edward sonrió contra mis labios y me beso dulcemente. Este beso era más lento y mas pausado comparado con el que nos habíamos dado hace unos días en el claro. Este demostraba mas sentimientos de los que queríamos mostrar, su beso me hacia quererlo y desearlo todavía mas de lo que ya lo hacia con solo mirarlo o hablar con el. Este beso decía todo lo que nuestros corazones habían callado durante este tiempo.

La lengua de Edward se abrió paso entre mis labios y yo con mucho gusto la recibí. Mi lengua salio a su encuentro y comenzaron a batallar la una con la otra de una forma exquisita. Un ronco suspiro salio de los labios de Edward cuando tire un poco de su pelo y la mano que estaba en mi cintura bajo un poco hasta posarse en mi trasero y me dio un suave apretón. Esta vez fue mi turno de suspirar en su boca.

Se sentía tan bien besar a Edward que podría tirarme toda una vida con mis labios pegados a los suyos, respirando su aliento y a la vez tocando su sedoso pelo enredado en mis manos.

-Ya era hora por dios-dijo la estridente voz de Emmett a nuestras espaldas y eso hizo que nuestras burbuja se rompiese y nos separásemos.

-Tienes razón tío, ya era hora de que estos dos se dieran cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro-dijo Jasper chocando su mano con la de su cuñado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto Edward sin soltarme todavía-Se suponía que tenias que cuidar que no salieran y mucho menos interrumpieran-le dijo a Alice mirándola envenenadamente.

-Yo también quería mirar-contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todos queríamos mirar-dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Teníamos un trato-volvió a decirle Edward a su hermana y esta se rió.

-Lo se, pero como ya te he dicho, todos queriamos saber que pasaba entre vosotros.

-Traidora-dijo el y ella volvió a reír.

-Por cierto hermanito-dijo Emmett colocándose al lado de Edward y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-Vaya beso eh.

-Oh-dije avergonzada y escondí mi cara en el cuello de Edward. Este rió y me abrazo mas contra el.

-Emmett cállate, la estas avergonzando-contesto el todavía riendo-Iros dentro.

-Queremos hablar con Bella-dijo Rosalie tirando de mi brazo.

-No quiero ir con vosotras-les conteste sacando la cabeza del cuello de Edward, en el cual estaba la mar de a gusto.

-Ahora iremos. Simplemente entrad sin nosotros, no va a pasar nada-les repitio Edward.

-Solo se comerán a besos y dios sabe que más-dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada.

-No molestes mas a Bella-le dijo su novia dándole una colleja para que se callase. Este se sobo la nuca con gesto de dolor y reí por su cara.

-Ahora ella se ríe de mí-dijo como un niño pequeño.

-Vamos todos para dentro-propuso Jasper-No sabes la cara con la que se ha quedado Tanya cuando has dicho todo eso tío…-rió.

-Sobre todo cuando le has robado la corona. Eso ha estado muy bien hermanito-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿Quieres entrar ya?-me susurro Edward. Asentí-Esta bien entramos con vosotros, pero se acabaron los comentarios jocosos, ¿Esta bien Emmett?-este asintió con un puchero y todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Espera-dije cogiendo la corona de la mano de Edward-Antes tengo que hacer una cosa.

Dicho esto cogi la corona por las puntas y la partí por la mitad.

-¿Qué haces loca?-pregunto Alice poniéndose a mi lado con un gesto de horror en su cara.

-Estoy partiendo la corona en dos partes. Este año no hay una reina sola, hay dos-dije dándole un trozo a Alice y otro a Rosalie- vosotras mas que nadie os merecéis esta corona, por que sois las mejores amigas que una chica pueda tener y os quiero con todo mi corazón-dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Bella muchas gracias. Yo también te quiero-contesto Alice dándome un gran abrazo que por poco me deja sin respiración.

-Yo también te quiero Bella-dijo Rosalie dándome otro abrazo como el de Alice-pero creo que te has confundido, como dicen por ahí, no hay dos sin tres-dijo y partió su trozo en dos y me dio a mi uno.

Sonriendo las tres nos abrazamos y lloramos como cuando éramos niñas.

-Dejaos de sentimentalismos y dejadme disfrutar de mi chica que hace poco que la tengo-dijo Edward tirando de mi brazo y entrando al pabellón donde todas las miradas se posaron en la familia Cullen y en mi mientras buscábamos un lugar en la pista para bailar.

-¿Me concedes este baile preciosa reina?-me dijo Edward cuando una canción lenta comenzó a sonar en todo el pabellón.

-Por supuesto-conteste y me acerque a el para comenzar a bailar.

Edward comenzó a llevarme con una maestría que no conocía. Me miro y sonrió de una forma torcida que me hizo suspirar de nuevo esta noche. ¿Cuántas veces suspiraría durante el resto de mi vida por aquel chico de pelo cobrizo?

-No sabia que habías aprendido tanto-le dije moviéndonos al ritmo de la música.

-He tenido una buena maestra-dijo posando sus labios contra los míos mientras yo sonreía como una boba…

Todas las clases que le había dado habían servido para algo, por que estuvimos toda la noche bailando diferentes estilos, en los que Edward parecía mucho mas suelto que la primera vez que le di clase y me pisaba constantemente.

Lo que había comenzado como unas inocentes y simples clases de baile, se habían convertido en un gran amor, que estaba segura que seria para toda una vida.

_Fin._

**Bueno, pues aquí esta el final de esta historia, que espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla.**

**Creo que en esta si que haré Epilogo, así que dentro de poco volveréis a leer algo de este fic, pero ya será lo ultimo.**

**Bueno hablando de otra cosa, como esta historia ya ha finalizado, me pondré las pilas con "Los viernes de Paramon". **

**Gracias y mil gracias por cada uno de los comentarios, alertas y favoritos que ha tenido esta historia, sin todo ello esto no podría ser.**

**Mil besos **


	21. Epilogo

-Ha estado bien-dije dejándome caer como un muerto en el asiento del coche.

-Si que lo ha estado-me contesto Edward arrancando el coche en dirección a su casa.

Cuando lo hizo lo mire y le sonreí intentando que mi nerviosismo no saliese a la luz.

Acabábamos de salir de la fiesta de graduación y nos íbamos a casa de Edward, puesto que esta noche dormía allí, por petición de Alice a mi padre.

Esta comprobado que para Charlie no hay nada que pueda negarle a Alice… por lo que aquí me encontraba de camino a la mansión Cullen.

No me quejaba para nada, por que iba a poder dormir abrazada a mi novio toda la noche. Si, mi novio, por que ya lo era, desde hace un mes que me lo pidió. Ese día había sido la chica mas feliz del mundo, por fin después de tantas cosas Edward y yo éramos novios y había comenzado a confiar mas en el, en el amor que sentía por mi. Me lo demostraba constantemente y me hacia muy pero que muy feliz, como jamás pensé que llegaría a ser con un chico.

Tanya estuvo molestándolo durante las dos semanas posteriores al baile de primavera, cuando Edward me había confesado delante de todo el mundo que estaba enamorado de mi y había dejado en ridículo a su ex novia. Ella no lo había aceptado del todo y siguió dándole el follón, hasta que el hablo con ella seriamente y dejo de molestarlo.

No se que le diría exactamente, tampoco me importaba por que yo confiaba en el ciegamente y conocer la conversación que habían mantenido solo me traería comederos de cabeza. Había decidido mantenerme al margen, era algo entre Tanya y el, después todo habían sido novios durante dos años y era normal que una conversación así hiciese falta entre ellos, para no dejar ningún cabo suelto y que todo quedase claro.

Ahora Edward estaba conmigo y les había quedado claro a todas las chicas que se habían acercado a el después de enterarse que lo suyo con Tanya estaba acabado.

Le había besado delante de cada chica que se había acercado a la hora del almuerzo o le daba cachetes en el culo para marcharlo como mío. Todo lo hacia para molestarlo, ya que decía que se notaba que lo tenia dominado y quería hacerse un poco el machito aunque fuese en el instituto.

Teníamos una relación muy especial, podíamos hablar de todo y bromear con todo tipo de cosas, por que teníamos una confianza que yo solo había conseguido tener con los chicos. Eso era lo que mas me gustaba de nuestra relación, que podíamos tratar cualquier tema sin vergüenza o pudor.

Por mi parte había aprendido a no sonrojarme tanto, como lo hacia antes, cada vez que Edward me decía alguna palabra bonita. Todavía no lo había controlado del todo pero estaba en ello. Edward estaba mosqueado por que decía que una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de mi eran mis "adorables sonrojos". Pero no iba a salirse con la suya, yo los odiaba y como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan que conseguiría dejar de sonrojarme por cada estupido comentario que el me hiciese para molestarme o para hacerme sonrojar.

Los padres de Edward se habían tomado muy bien la noticia de nuestro noviazgo, mejor de que lo creía. Puesto que con Tanya no se llevaban muy bien, por parte de ella, me invitaban casi todos los fines de semana a comer y a dormir cuando Charlie me daba permiso.

Me sentía en familia con ellos y no era tan vergonzoso estar con ellos después de todo.

Por otra parte Charlie no se lo tomo tan bien como los Cullens, tampoco se lo tomo muy muy mal, pero no podía entender que su niña se había echo mayor y tenia novio. Trataba a Edward con el mayor respeto que podía, pero se le notaba en la cara que no le hacia mucha gracia vernos hacernos arrumacos delante de el o simplemente que me acariciase el brazo cuando veíamos una película en el sofá de mi casa.

Tampoco se había tomado nada bien que fuésemos los dos juntos a estudiar a la misma universidad y por lo tanto tendríamos que compartir apartamento. Habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión por eso.

Menos mal que los padres de Edward habían hablado con el y no se que fue lo que le dijeron pero Charlie cambio de parecer de la noche a la mañana. No estaba contento del todo pero por lo menos dejaba de arrugar el ceño cada vez que hablaba sobre el apartamento o la universidad.

Habíamos decidido que iríamos a la universidad de Seattle para estar cerca de casa. Pero iríamos a vivir allí para no tener que estar haciendo todos los días un camino tan largo, tendríamos que salir de madrugada si queríamos llegar a tiempo cada mañana.

Los chicos también habían decidido estudiar en Seattle y estábamos todos muy contentos al estar juntos en la misma cuidad como siempre hemos estado. Seria muy duro para mi separarme de las chicas en este momento tan feliz de mi vida.

-Ya hemos llegado cariño-me dijo Edward quitándose el cinturón-¿En que piensas? Has estado todo el viaje muy callada-me acaricio la mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

-En todo lo que ha pasado estos meses-dije sonriendo-Y en lo feliz que soy por que a partir de ahora vamos a vivir juntos.

-En pecado-bromeo Edward.

-En pecado o no vamos a compartir piso y te tendré para mi solita todos los días-dije acercándome a el y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Vamos dentro-dijo bajando rápido. Espere sentada en mi sitio a que el me abriese, por que esa era su costumbre. No podía bajar del coche si el no me había abierto la puerta antes, como todo un caballero.

-Gracias apuesto caballero-le dije para tomarle el pelo.

-De nada bella dama, permítame-dijo cogiendome por las piernas y cargándome a la casa al estilo novia.

-¡Edward!-dije medio gritando-Bajame ahora mismo. Que vergüenza como nos vean tus padres así…

-Mis padres no están Bella, te lo llevo diciendo toda la semana. Tu lo has preguntado mil veces, ¿no te acuerdas?-me dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía a las escalares todavía cargándome.

-Claro que me acuerdo-dije de nuevo nerviosa.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

En realidad no lo había olvidado para nada, solo esperaba que me bajase por que si iba a ser vergonzoso estando de pie, ahora lo seria todavía mas si el me cargaba.

-Pues no se por que lo has vuelto a preguntar. Sabes que solo estaremos nosotros y los chicos que también duermen aquí-me dijo.

-Lo se, lo se-asentí con nerviosismo.

Si el supiera…

Cuando estuvimos en la puerta de su habitación, el nudo de mi estomago se hizo mas grande y se traslado a mis pulmones impidiéndome respirar con regularidad. Había comenzado a hiperventilar y Edward se había dado cuenta.

-¿Estas bien?-me dijo dejándome en el suelo. Asentí enérgicamente-Bella, has dormido aquí mas veces, no tienes por que estar nerviosa-me dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo y para quitarme los miedos y los nervios de lo que estaba a punto de decir y de hacer. Pero antes de lo que esperaba Edward se aparto de mí, cogió mi mano con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué…?-dijo Edward cuando la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y vio que su habitación estaba toda decorada de velas encendidas.

Alice había cumplido muy bien con nuestro plan. Ahora solo faltaba que Edward estuviese dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Bella que es todo esto? ¿Has tenido tu algo que ver?-dijo Edward con una ceja alzada.

-Pues…-dije sin voz. Me aclare la garganta e intente hablar de nuevo-Pues si, ha sido idea mía y Alice me ha ayudado a hacerlo.

-¿Pero?-dijo mirando hacia todos lados, pero mirase donde mirase había velas. Todo estaba lleno de ellas, dando un aspecto muy romántico-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?-dijo de nuevo extrañado.

-Por que quiero que esta noche sea especial-dije acercándome a el y cogiendo su mano-Quiero que esta sea nuestra noche.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-dijo el con la voz ahogada.

-Pues que quiero que esta noche me hagas el amor Edward-dije sonrojada. Edward trago pesado y yo me acerque para besar sus labios delicadamente.

Sabia que para Edward esto no estaba bien. Durante estos tres meses que llevábamos de relación sabia que el lo estaba pasando mal por tener que controlarse tanto conmigo cuando estábamos solos y los besos subían de tono. Antes de que se nos saliese de control, el siempre nos paraba alegando que era muy pronto y que quería que todo fuese especial y bonito para mi puesto que era virgen y no estaba bien hacerlo de esa forma.

Lo que el no sabia era que yo me moría por hacerlo, que me moría por que mi cuerpo desnudo se fundiese con el suyo y que me tocase en los lugares donde todavía nadie había tocado.

Pero era tan cabezota que no me dejaba decirle nada, no me dejaba explicarle que no lo hacia por el, que lo hacia por mi, por que lo deseaba y por que lo amaba. Al igual que el me amaba a mi y era un cosa normal hacer el amor cuando dos personas se aman como nosotros lo hacemos.

-No Bella. No-dijo apartándome.

-¿Por qué?-le dije.

-Por que no es el momento. No te he traído a dormir aquí para hacer esto si es lo que crees-dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Lo se cariño, la que te ha traído aquí para perder su virginidad he sido yo-dije sonriendo y acercando su mano a mi corazón-¿Sientes eso?-le pregunte y el asintió-Pues late de esa forma por que te deseo y por que quiero que sea esta noche.

-Pero Bella, no puedo-dijo queriendo apartar su mano de mi corazón. No lo deje y la lleve a uno de mis senos y luego a mis labios, donde me metí un dedo en la boca.

-Será mejor que pares de hacer eso Bella, por que no se si podré controlarme si sigues haciendo esa serie de cosas-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y si no quiero que te controles y si quiero que pierdas la cabeza como lo la pierdo cuando tu me tocas o me besas?-dije capturando con mis dientes su labio inferior.

Edward abrió los ojos y miro mis labios con un deseo que no había visto nunca en su mirada. Eso me gusto, había conseguido destruir sus barreras y esta noche seria especial, como yo tanto había deseado este ultimo mes.

-Solo quiero que sepas que si te hago daño o quieres parar debes de decírmelo ¿vale?-dijo mientras me llevaba hacia la cama-Prométeme que dirás si te hago daño o quieres parar. Prométemelo Bella-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Lo prometo-dije con un gemido.

Con delicadeza Edward me tumbo en su cama y me beso suavemente, como si se fuese a acabar el mundo después de ese beso, con tanto sentimiento que me dieron ganas de llorar por todo lo que me trasmitía.

Aparto su boca de la mía y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por mi cuello y mi clavícula.

Estuvo allí un tiempo mientras hacia que de mis labios saliesen pequeños gemidos y ronroneos.

Edward tocaba mis muslos y cada vez iba mas arriba mientras subía mi vestido casi hasta mi cintura. Pude sentir en mi entrepierna su gran dureza y gemí por la sensación.

Se aparto de mi y lo mire con suplica para que no lo hiciese. Temía que se arrepintiese de un momento a otro, por su estupida autoprotección hacia mi. Lo que quería era que me hiciese el amor y dejase a un lado sus pensamientos malos. Todo esta noche seria perfecto, estaba completamente segura de ello y nada ni nadie me iba a hacer cambiar de opinion.

-No me voy a arrepentir-dijo el con la voz cargada de deseo, como si me hubiese leído la mente…-Solo voy a quitarme la ropa y a quitártela a ti para poder tocarte mejor-dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y hacia que una corriente eléctrica corriese como loca por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Ah-dije con la voz ahogada mientras lo observaba quitarse la camisa azul cielo que llevaba para la graduación y dejaba a la vista su perfecto pecho con cada abdominal marcado en el.

No pude evitar la tentación de repasar con mis dedos cada músculo de su pecho y me incorpore un poco en la cama para poder hacerlo. Edward cerro los ojos y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro de sus labios mientras yo hacia mi trabajo. Cuando me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba, cambie mis manos por mi boca, dejando besos húmedos por su pecho, cuello y le mordí suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja como el había echo conmigo.

-Eres un peligro andante-dijo el apartándome de su cuerpo y bajando la cremallera de mi vestido para dejarme solo en rompa interior-Si sigues haciendo esas cosas no voy a poder controlarme Bella.

Edward me quito el vestido por la cabeza y se alejo un poco de mi para observarme. Cuando Edward me repaso de la cabeza a los pies, parando su mirada en algunos lugares estratégicos de mi cuerpo me sonroje furiosamente y me di cuenta en ese momento de lo que realmente estábamos haciendo.

Dios como lo deseaba, con toda mi alma.

Edward sonrió cuando su mirada se poso en la mía y se dio cuenta de que mordía mi labio con nerviosismo y expectación, esperando que el diese el siguiente paso, puesto que yo no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

-Todo saldrá bien cariño-dijo el tumbándose de nuevo sobre mi-Ya sabes que si algo no te gusta o te molesta debes decírmelo.

-Nada de lo que has hecho me ha molestado. Me encantas-dije acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-Tu si que me encantas-dijo besando uno de mis pechos por encima del sujetador-Tienes una piel tan suave…

No se como ni cuando lo hizo pero Edward ya me había desabrochado el sujetador y me estaba lamiendo un pezón. Una corriente atravesó mi entrepierna y lo agarre del pelo.

Edward beso mis dos senos con delicadeza y saboreo cada parte de mi piel como si su vida dependiese de ello. Quería hacerme disfrutar para que cuando llegase la parte de la penetración no me doliese tanto y estuviese bien.

Edward se incorporo y se coloco un preservativo que no sabia de donde habia sacado, puesto que me encontraba en otro mundo. Una vez que se coloco el preservativo a lo largo de su longitud, que no podia dejar de mirar, beso mis labios despacio y enrede de nuevo mis dedos en su cabello gustosa. Beso mi cuello de nuevo haciendome estremecer, deteniéndose para morder cada parte y pasar su húmeda lengua por mi, ahora caliente, piel.

Lentamente Edward me quito la ultima prenda que me quedaba para estar totalmente expuesta ante el e hizo lo mismo con el.

Se coloco entre mis piernas y me pidió permiso con la mirada para seguir. Yo se lo di con un apasionado beso.

-Aun puedes negarte a hacerlo, estas a tiempo. Prometo no enfadarme-dijo mirándome a los ojos con amor.

-No me voy a arrepentir de nada mi amor. Te amo y quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche. Todo va a salir bien, no me ha dolido nada y estoy disfrutando que era lo que tú querías. No tengas miedo no me harás daño. Te amo y tú me amas-le dije acariciando su suave y sedoso pelo.

-Yo también te amo y quiero que sepas que siempre te amare-dijo.

Ya no había marcha atrás, me regocije en mi interior cuando sentí como Edward se abría paso en mi interior y contuve en aire por la interrupción.

No me dolía, solo me sentía rara, muy rara pero no era dolor, todo lo contrario estaba muy pero que muy feliz.

-Te amo- susurro contra mis labios mientras se abría paso en mí lentamente, cuidadosamente para no hacerme daño. Era el chico mas especial que había conocido en toda mi vida y en este momento, cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno, me daba cuenta de todo lo que realmente lo amaba.

Clave mis uñas en su espalda cuando aumento el ritmo de sus envestidas y lo bese salvajemente para que entiese todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía, todo lo que el estaba haciéndome sentir con sus estocadas.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no supe cuanto tiempo habíamos estado tocándonos, acariciándonos, fundiéndonos en uno, hasta que escuche un gruñido por parte de Edward y este se dejo caer sobre mi agotado.

-Te amo-me dijo repartiendo besos por todo mi cuello-Te amo, te amo y te amo-reí.

-Yo también te amo Edward-dije enrededando mis dedos en su pelo.

-Pero no más que yo a ti-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Eso habría que verlo-bromee.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos, los chicos no tardaran en venir y no quiero que nos vean así. Emmett estará hablando de esto años-solté una carcajada, pero esta se quedo en mi garganta cuando mi adonis se puso de pie y lo vi en todo su esplendor.

-Mirar en gratis-dijo el con una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo se-dije babeando-No hace falta que te vistas, ven aquí-dije dando unos golpecitos en la cama.

-Pero…-dijo el divertido.

-Los chicos no vendrán esta noche-dije y el me miro con una ceja alzada mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente-Ya sabes Alice, velas, plan…

-Ah-dijo el acostándose a mi lado-Eres una pervertida.

-Lo se-dije riendo.

-Entonces… tenemos la noche para nosotros solos-dijo besando de nuevo mi seno que estaba descubierto.

-Ajam…-dije sin saber que más decir.

-Prepárate Swan para la mejor noche de tu vida.

**Ahora si que si se ha terminado.**

**Como soy un poco pervertida y puse que este fic era rating M y no escribí ningún lemmon, por que en realidad no lo veía oportuno (aunque desde un principio si que pensé hacer), pues aquí esta. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic en general y nada muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos en "Los viernes de Paramon"**

**Mil besos.**


End file.
